University Life
by Teella
Summary: Faculdade, a época que todos os jovens almejam e que os adultos se lembram. A recém maioridade que impulsiona uma vida à flor da pele, com toda a liberdade que será explorada e que marcará o resto de nossas vidas. E os limites... Quais limites? Fichas encerradas.
1. Prólogo

**University Life**

**Sinopse:** Faculdade, a época que todos os jovens almejam e que os adultos se lembram. A recém maioridade que impulsiona uma vida à flor da pele, com toda a liberdade que será explorada e que marcará o resto de nossas vidas. E os limites... Quais limites? Fanfic de fichas

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e afiliados pertencem à Masami Kurumada; assim como todos os personagens originais são de exclusividade de seus autores.

**Situação: **Em andamento. Fichas encerradas.

* * *

Prólogo

Chiado. Um irritante e insuportável chiado. Era como se a sua cabeça estivesse em um turbilhão, chacoalhando de um lado para o outro. E lá no fundo, bem no fundo, tinha aquele barulho. Aquele zunido baixinho que parecia querer rachar a sua cabeça ao meio. Já era demais, ela necessitava de um Tylenol.

Lentamente tentou abrir os olhos, mas sabia que a tarefa seria difícil. Voltou a apertar as pálpebras que teimavam em continuar pesadas. Semicerrou os olhos e só conseguiu enxergar borrões. Passou as mãos no rosto, esfregando-o. Força!

Como um defunto, no melhor estilo _Walking Dead_, ela ergueu-se sobre os braços. Olhou em volta e deu-se conta que estava somente de lingerie; soltou um suspiro e arrastou-se, finalmente sentando na cama. Com os ombros curvos e a cabeça baixa olhou a sua volta, constatando o caos do quarto. O relógio da mesinha de cabeceira marcava 3:21 PM, de domingo.

Estendeu uma perna de cada vez, passando pelo vestido jogado no chão e por um dos pés do scarpin usado na noite anterior. Por um instante se olhou no espelho e constatou a sua desgraça: os olhos eram um borrão de sombra preta e, logo a baixo dos mesmos, duas bolsas roxas e pesadas delimitavam as olheiras; a longa cabeleira se emaranhava em vários nós e exalava um forte cheiro de cigarro e de bebida, fazendo-a recordar-se ligeiramente de terem derramado cerveja em cima dela. Fez uma careta para a sua própria imagem e constatou o nome daquela desgraça toda: ressaca. E esse nome ainda tinha irmãos: tequila, sal e limão. Definitivamente ela precisava de um Tylenol.

Pegou um blusão jogado em um canto qualquer que provavelmente era, no mínimo, três vezes o tamanho dela e o enfiou de qualquer jeito, encaminhando-se para fora do quarto. Ela sabia que estaria absurdamente claro e quente lá fora, preparando-se para uma rajada de luz ao abrir sua porta. Parou por um instante e piscou os olhos algumas vezes até se acostumar com a claridade, deparando-se com a porta do quarto da frente também fechada. Imaginou que seu irmão, dois anos mais novo, também estaria desmaiado e revirou os olhos em pensar no que poderia encontrar caso abrisse o quarto de um _pirralho adolescente_. Era melhor seguir seu caminho.

O resto do apartamento mantinha-se em silêncio. Àquela hora de domingo, provavelmente seu pai estaria ajudando no Bistrô com sua mãe: era o chá da tarde. Dali duas horas os dois voltariam para casa carregados de doces e salgados que sobrariam do pequeno restaurante da família e a casa se encheria de risos e tagarelices.

A garota abriu um dos armários da cozinha e puxou o pacote de Sucrilhos, levando-o para a sala. Jogou-se no sofá e abriu o pacote, direcionando-o diretamente para a boca. Enquanto mastigava, viu a pequena bolsa que havia utilizado na festa jogada sob a mesinha de centro e a puxou, retirando uma cartela de Tylenol e seu celular. Tacou o remédio goela a baixo e clicou para ver a mensagem exibida na tela do aparelho.

"Aly, desce para a praia! O sol tá fritando e temos que aproveitar o último dia de férias, amiga. Me liga se conseguir se recuperar a ressaca! Beijinhos"

Alyssa sabia que o sol estava incandescente lá fora em um céu azul de final de agosto e que Athenas era abafada por, no mínimo, 35º. O que ela não entendia era como que a sua amiga conseguia o feito de já estar na praia.

"Que se _foda_", pensou. Praia e sol ela havia tido durante todas suas férias; naquele último dia depois de toda bebedeira ela só queria comida e seu quarto. E talvez um banho. E, claro, se fosse possível, que toda aquela claridade fosse engolida por trevas e que sua cabeça parasse de latejar. Só. Nada incluía praia.

Último dia de férias. Último dia de colegial. Tinha ido a sua última festa como estudante de um Liceu¹. A partir de segunda-feira ela seria, enfim, universitária. Havia sido um longo ano e ela havia tido férias merecidas, mas sabia que a moleza havia de acabar (?). Agora a Universidade Nacional de Athenas a esperava, e todo aquele mundo novo. E ela mal podia esperar.

Levantou-se do sofá com o pacote de Sucrilhos e o celular ainda nas mãos. Deu uma olhada no espelho da sala e suspirou. Aquela cara não melhoria antes de um bom e longo banho. E lá foi ela, arrastando-se novamente para a escuridão do seu quarto.

**Continua.**

**Notas:** Olá! Primeiramente obrigada por ter lido o prólogo. Sei que não falou muito, mas eu não queria apresentar a Universidade assim de cara, pensei em fazer surpresa! Desculpe também pelo palavreado, mas aviso que o utilizarei às vezes. Nada que se transforme em uma enxurrada de palavrões, mas como os personagens serão novos, nada mais justo que ser um pouco fiel a nossa realidade! (risos) Ah sim, e não se assustem se a história tiver momentos mais _calientes_, afinal é faculdade e eu gostaria de explorar esse universo ao máximo: chopadas, festas e confusões; entre outras coisinhas a mais...

Bem, meninas, sintam-se a vontade de inscreverem-se! Porém peço encarecidamente somente uma ficha por conta. Serão muitos personagens na história e tenho medo de me embolar se cada pessoa inscrever mais de um, ok?

Segue algumas observações: O ano é 2012, então vivemos nesse mundo capitalista e globalizado que conhecemos – inclusive em uma crise financeira na Europa, sobretudo na Grécia. Vocês têm a liberdade de criarem seus personagens da forma que quiserem, mas cuidado com a nacionalidade: faculdades europeias tendem a não ter muitos alunos estrangeiros, somente os intercambistas. Não há problema de ter dois ou três personagens de intercâmbio, porém mais do que isso enrola. Então se quiser que seu personagem venha do exterior, dá uma olhadinha nas reviews anteriores – caso existam! (risos) – e vejam se esse número já não foi alcançado. Mas não há problema nenhum em ter famílias de origem imigrante ou descendente de outras nacionalidades que não sejam as gregas! Como é atualidade, caso queiram que seus personagens sejam mais _rebeldes_, não há problemas. Não irei fazer apologia nenhum a drogas, mas caso eles utilizem eu não encrencarei e abordarei o tema - apenas espero encaminhar para um final _free_. (risos)

Não se assustem em **não** ter o campo "**PAR ESCOLHIDO**". Por quê? Então, estamos na faculdade... Época de curtir e explorar! Além do mais, se já tiver um par pré-determinado, a história já fica com meio caminho andado e o final já é certo... Cadê os sustos, a agonia e a curiosidade, gente? Mas não se preocupem: não serei eu que determinarei com quem se envolverão. Afinal né, gosto cada um tem o seu... Por isso peço que me mandem por PM pelo menos cinco opções de cavaleiros com quem queiram se relacionar. Se quiserem mais, à vontade! E por que diabos PM e não pelas reviews? Oras, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu sou curiosa. Eu leio a de todas que escrevem então quero fazer surpresa mesmo com os pares, até porque provavelmente ocorrerá de mais de uma se relacionar com o mesmo (ai jesus!). Mas não fiquem chateadas com isso, ok? Prometo ajeitar tudo com o decorrer da história!

"Teella, afinal, quais cavaleiros aparecerão criatura?" Ah sim, vamos à lista!

Os clássicos de **bronze **(Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki); os **dourados** também (Mu, Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte, Saga, Aiolos, Aiolia, Afrodite, Camus, Milo, Shaka e Shura); de **Posseidon** usarei somente Kanon e Julian e os queridos de **Lost Canvas **(Tenma, Yato, Alone, Kagaho, Hypnos, Thanatos, Shion, Hasgard, Deuteros, Aspros, Manigold, Regulus, Asmita, Dohko, Kardia, Sísifo, El Cid, Dégel e Albáfica)

Não usarei da série Ômega, meninas! Desculpem as fãs, mas eu meio que "torci o nariz" para essa série. Também não botarei de Asgard, Hades e o restante porque são muitos.

Ah! Utilizarei também as personagens femininas: Saori, Shaina, Marin, June, Freya, Hilda, Pandora e Sasha. Gostaria de saber o que acham delas para ver a relação de seus personagens com elas, se poderão ser amigas ou irão se odiar, etc.

Por fim, segue um modelinho de ficha. Lembre-se que quanto mais detalhada for, melhor para mim e para a história. Mas não se preocupem, pois se for necessário, atormentarei vocês com PM! Haha Se falhar a memória com tantos personagens gostosões joga no santo Google e dá uma relembrada! Vai deixar de se envolver com o gostoso porque esqueceu?

**Let the game begin!**

* * *

**Nome: **_com sobrenome, por favor!_

**Idade: **_mínimo de dezoito, pedofilia não né?_

**Faculdade: **_todas estão no jogo meninas; desde medicina até artes!_

**Nacionalidade/Parentesco: **

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade: **_o mais rico que conseguir, se quiser incluir como costuma se vestir também agradeço!_

**Histórico do personagem: **_de onde veio, onde concluiu o Liceu¹ (ensino médio grego), lembrando que lá existem três tipos: os tecnológicos que são como os técnicos que conhecemos, os gerais que são os comuns daqui e os multi-ramos que são minoria e de muito prestígio (=expensive!). Gostaria de conhecer o passado da personagem, sua família, o que quiserem!_

**Outras informações adicionais: **_faltou algo? Põe aqui, tipo o relacionamento com as personagens femininas de CDZ!_

Então fica combinado assim: **ficha** na **review **e **gostosões **por **PM**! Corram meninas, porque tem número máximo de vagas! Responderei por PM concretizando a inscrição de vocês. :) Qualquer dúvida sintam-se a vontade em me mandarem PM.

Beijos e até o próximo!

Teella

_"O que é escrito sem esforço é geralmente lido sem prazer"_


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um**

Era segunda-feira de um final de agosto quente. O sol brilhava alto no céu límpido da Grécia para o deleite dos turistas que enlouqueciam junto ao litoral, enquanto uma grande parcela da população grega dirigia-se engravatada para suas obrigações. Fosse afrouxando a gravata ou se abanando, os gregos suspiravam de inveja daquelas pessoas de camisas coloridas. Era final do verão e o trabalho havia se acumulado.

No centro da cidade, a Universidade Nacional de Athenas faiscava com todo o esplendor de uma arquitetura montada em porcelanato branco. Sob o sol, as imensas estátuas mitológicas pareciam ganhar vida, saudando àqueles que traçavam seu caminho. Era, realmente, de tirar o fôlego.

Alyssa já havia atravessado algumas das estátuas e seguia subindo os lances de escada, observando os pilares da entrada do prédio se aproximarem cada vez mais. Sentiu o estômago revirar e não soube responder se era por ansiedade ou pelo calor. Quem sabe os dois. Eram dez para as oito da manhã; tinha que apressar o passo e, provavelmente, lá dentro deveria estar mais fresco.

O hall da entrada estava um caos. Era gente para todos os lados com uma energia de dar inveja àquela hora da manhã; jovens bloqueavam as passagens das escadas e dos elevadores; uma faixa enorme pendia entre duas pilastras com os dizeres "Bem vindos calouros 2012" e dois senhores idênticos tentavam chamar a atenção em um palanque improvisado.

Sage bateou no microfone algumas vezes, mas não obteve sucesso. Soltou um pigarro e nada. Voltou-se para o gêmeo ao seu lado e brandiu alguma coisa, balançando as mãos.

"ATENÇÃO, POR FAVOR". A voz grossa e intimidadora do vice-reitor se fez audível entre todo o burburinho, calando-o. "Agora sim, queridos e educados alunos. Bom dia"; começou ele em tom irônico. "Primeiramente quero saudar os novos alunos da Universidade. Parabéns pela conquista, mas, conselho de um veterano: foi difícil de entrar? Relaxem, porque é impossível de sair!". Hakurei gargalhou enquanto passava o microfone para o reitor que exibia um meio-sorriso sem graça devido à piada, enquanto diversas caras atônitas encaravam os dois.

"Muito engraçado, irmão. Mas acredito que essa não seja a saudação esperada por eles"; comentou, passando uma fingida reprovação. "Creio que alguns de vocês não nos conheçam então, primeiro às formalidades: sou Sage, o reitor dessa casa que a partir de agora também hospedará vocês, novatos. E esse que já tiveram a honra que conhecer, Hakurei, é o vice. Qualquer problema não se intimidem em dirigirem-se a nós".

"Retificando: qualquer problema que seus coordenadores de curso e diretores não possam resolver. Não venham de ladainha para a reitoria, por favor"; complementou Hakurei que recebeu um olhar fuzilador de Sage. "Mas estaremos à disposição". Endireitou.

O discurso continuou por algum tempo, passando por assuntos administrativos e explicações. Era visível que os veteranos, principalmente, não aguentavam mais.

"Eles não estão ouvindo nada! Passa pra gente!"; gritou um garoto de cabelos azuis.

Os gêmeos de cabelos grisalhos fizeram um muxoxo quase que simultaneamente e o vice-reitor teve a palavra. "Seus queridos torturadores não vêm a hora de porem as mãos em vocês. Então, como eles têm razão e os novatos esquecerão de toda essa conversa, deixo vocês nas mãos daqueles que vocês irão odiar hoje, mas não se preocupem porque ano que vem serão vocês também. Está oficialmente aberta a recepção dos calouros do ano de dois mil e doze. Bem vindos".

O vice-reitor mal precisou terminar a frase para ter o microfone arrancado das mãos enquanto uma enxurrada de jovens lotava o palanque, o qual parecia estremecer com o peso. Os calouros, ainda embaixo, viam-se ser encurralados por outras dezenas de veteranos. A tortura fora liberada.

"Calourada, vocês ouviram nossos queridos reitores. Recebemos ordem para transformar esse dia, em o primeiro dia do resto das suas vidas. E ORDEM DADA É MISSÃO CUMPRIDA!" Milo exibia um sorriso aterrorizador ao se pronunciar, mas ninguém ali poderia contrariar que aquele mesmo sorriso já havia destruído corações, e muitos ainda viriam a quebrar. De cima do palanque, o jovem analisava cada rosto a sua volta, já traçando uma lista de novas integrantes a serem conquistadas.

Ao lado do rapaz, era a vez de uma conhecida por toda a Grécia falar. Qualquer um sabia quem ela era e no que sua família estava envolvida; mas, ainda assim, Saori Kido portava-se como a perfeita _socialite_ que era. Ali em cima, perante todos, ela parecia ignorar o fato público de seu pai, um importante político, estar intimamente ligado a escândalos de corrupções que envolviam a crise do país. Na verdade, ela nem ligava para o fato.

"Como qualquer pessoa nova, queremos conhece-los. Digo mais: queremos ser íntimos! E nada melhor do que dar uma boa olhada dentro da alma de vocês para ver quem realmente são" Ela, que tentava se manter séria, gargalhou. Passou o microfone para a ruiva ao seu lado enquanto descia do palanque, aos risos, para encontrar dois calouros: seus irmãos, Sasha e Alone.

"E nada, absolutamente nada, descreve melhor uma pessoa do que suas roupas. Roupas íntimas então são a chave do sucesso! Quero calcinha, sutiã e cuecas para o lado de fora! E nem tentem fugir, estão cercados!" Marin deu a ordem enquanto a roda de veteranos apertava o cerco dos calouros, encaminhando-os para o banheiro. A única coisa em comum, entre todos eles, era o pensamento naquela hora. De que todos ali, sem exceções, estavam ferrados.

"Não dá para mim, não", comentou uma menina de cabelos achocolatados, cruzando os braços. "Tô menstruada". Era Cherie, que exibia uma expressão cética enquanto levava os óculos escuros para o topo da cabeça.

"Quê?", perguntou uma veterana.

"Tô de chico. Tô no vermelho. Sentei no ketchup. Como preferir", respondeu ironicamente. "Só que não dá para botar a calcinha do lado de fora, não tô de ob".

"Eca", Shaina fez uma careta ao ouvir a resposta da caloura.

"Eca por que, louca? Eu fico feliz todo mês quando a minha vem. Quer dizer que os anticoncepcionais estão funcionando!"; riu uma baixinha de cabelos extremamente louros. Cherie olhou para ela e achou graça da pequena que exibia os dizeres _"Galinha é só um meio de um ovo fazer um outro ovo"_ entre os seios absurdamente avantajados. Era como se o próprio busto falasse aquela frase. "Põe só o sutiã para fora da blusa. E bem vinda, sou Melissa. Ou Mel, que é pequenininho, que nem eu!" O banheiro feminino inteiro riu.

Do lado delas uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos por uma headband de couro não parecia se importar muito com a presença de inúmeras pessoas. Calmamente despia a blusa e colocava o sutiã azul por cima da regata para depois ajeitar a calcinha para fora da longa saia indiana. "Cara, isso não deu muito certo". Aegla olhava no espelho o papo de tecido que havia se formado com a tentativa de pôr a calcinha por cima da saia, constando que havia ficado, no mínimo, engraçado. "Óh céus", suspirou ela com toda a calma que um ser humano poderia ter.

"Aegla, você não é caloura! Você não precisa, sua doida." Riu-se uma menina de rosto sardento, quase cuspindo o café que levava. Os olhos, de um intenso azul, eram circulados por bolsas pesadas de olheiras.

"Alicia, mais café?" Perguntou Aegla que, pelas suas contas, deveria ser o terceiro copo extra-grande-duplo-cafeinado da amiga. "Você não quer um chá? Eu tenho um aqui que, óh, você vai dormir a noite toda!"

"Lá vem você com esse papo de chá. Um dia eu ainda pego maconha e misturo com as suas ervas, quero só ver o barato que vai te dar!" Era Sahel, que exibia um enorme sorriso para o espelho, passando fio-dental entre dentes extremamente bem alinhados e brancos. "Alicia, toma. Passa um pouco desse creminho aqui nos dentes menina, daqui a pouco eles vão estar amarelos de tanto café!"

Cherie já havia terminado de pôr o sutiã Victorias Secret por cima da blusa e se olhava no espelho. Com o canto dos olhos, viu uma das cabines se abrir e exibir uma japonesa envergonha que contrariava tudo o que vestia. Por cima da skinny jeans, uma calcinha rendada; em cima, prendendo a larga camisa de banda, estava um sutiã que combinava com a parte de baixo, tão rendado quanto e em tom de vinho. "Garota, você é piriguete enrustida!" Soltou ela, sem pensar.

Liana sentiu as bochechas corarem furiosamente. Se ela ao menos pudesse ter tido um lampejo de que aquela situação toda iria acontecer... Se ela ao menos tivesse imaginado! Então ela poderia ter ido com um conjunto de lingerie bege e ficaria tudo bem. Uma magrela absolutamente sem sal com uma lingerie sem graça, pensou ela. Ninguém iria se importar. Mas, não. Ela tinha que ter posto aquele conjunto. E agora ela estava ferrada.

"Desculpa. Quer dizer, foi um elogio. É que você não parece fazer o estilo _femme fatale_ com essas roupas", endireitou Cherie. "Prazer, Cherie. E o conjunto é absolutamente fantástico".

"Lia", respondeu a japinha, tímida. "E obrigada". O rosto fino como uma de raposa curvou-se em sorriso.

De repente a porta do banheiro escancarou-se, arrancando gritos de meninas seminuas de dentro dele. "ACHEI VOCÊS!", gritou uma menina de pele morena e levemente avermelhada, nitidamente estrangeira. "Descobri a música tema dessa faculdade!", exclamou ela com sotaque arrastado.

"Ai, Manu! Olha como abre essa porta, quer fazer as calouras pagarem peitinho?" Melissa cutucou a morena que já entrara dançando.

"Cadê a Claudia?" Perguntou Manuella, recebendo um aceno como resposta vinda do chão de uma menina de mechas coloridas azuis e rosas que cutucava freneticamente o ipad. "Amada, você tem uma caixinha de som aí na sua mochila? Você é a rainha desses cacarecos eletrônicos".

"É claro que tenho uma", respondeu Claudia até então mergulhada em um novo aplicativo da Apple. Abriu a mochila, enfiando a mão entre diversas placas mães, roteadores e fios, puxando uma pequena caixinha arredondada. "Toma, mas não estraga. É novinha".

"Tá, tá. Agora, meninas, se liguem. Tá fazendo o maior sucesso aqui na Europa. É lá da minha terra!" Empolgou-se a morena, acoplando o ipod no alto-falante e dando play.

_Nossa, nossa! Assim você me mata. Ai, seu eu te pego. Ai, ai, se eu te pego! Delícia, delicia, assim você me mata! Ai, seu eu te pego! Ai, ai, se eu te pego, heim! _

"Cheio de delícia!", cantarolou Manu. "É ou não é o tema da Athenas? Só tem homem gostoso".

"É do mesmo da _o jeito é dar uma fugidinha com você, o jeito é dar uma fugida com você_?", perguntou Sahel ensaiando uns passos de dança.

"Ah, ele até canta essa também, mas não. É outra. Sucesso total e tema dos nossos homens da Universidade de Athenas!", respondeu Manuella.

Do lado de fora, no hall, os garotos já haviam se trocado. Era um delírio a parte aquela imensidão de calouros sem blusa com as cuecas por cima das bermudas. Pena que os veteranos não estavam iguais, pensamento muito provável nas mentes femininas.

No meio daquela multidão, Genbu tentava enfiar o rosto fervente em vermelho em qualquer lugar, nem que fosse em um buraco no chão. Mesmo sem blusa e com a boxer preta por cima da calça, ele não abandonara o sobretudo nem o cachecol, tentando puxar o último para cima do rosto.

"Cara, você não sente calor não?" Um moreno de boxer vermelha por cima da bermuda se dirigiu a ele.

"Nem todo mundo tá na menopausa que nem você, Seiya", um loiro de polainas azuis e boxer branca se juntou ao grupo.

"É, eu esqueço que existe freezers que nem você, Hyoga", resmungou. "Sou Seiya e o congelador aqui, que nem você, é o Hyoga".

"Genbu", apresentou-se o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados.

"Deixa eu mostrar o resto. Vai soar meio _gay_, mas vou apontar conforme as cuecas. É a forma mais fácil de identificar... Olha ali, o de boxer azul é o Ikki e o de samba-canção rosa é irmão dele. Cara, não acredito que o Shun veio de cueca rosa! Enfim, o de verde é o Shiryu e os dois brigando ali atrás, são Tenma e Yato. Vermelho e roxo, respectivamente". Seiya foi apontando um a um.

Aos poucos todos se uniram aos demais garotos, completando o grupo. Genbu, ainda que tímido, havia agradecido internamente ao moreno extrovertido. Pelo menos vergonha, sozinho, ele não passaria mais.

Ancorada ao palanque, de braços cruzados, uma loura esguia e _mignon_ observava todo o alvoroço de início de ano letivo. Eram saltites demais para a cabeça dela. "Cada ano que se passa, essa universidade recebe mais piriguetes!" Comentou Anna voltando-se para a garota sentada ao lado que rabiscava em um caderno. "O desenho está ficando bonito".

"Obrigada!" Karen exibiu seu costumeiro sorriso, com toda sua meiguice. Era costume todo ano desenhar o cenário da recepção dos calouros, e daquela vez um grupo de veteranos protagonizava o desenho. "Mas, Anna, será que os professores realmente não vão dar aula?"

"Meu Deus, todo ano o primeiro dia é essa confusão. Já é o seu terceiro ano aqui, mulher, e ainda não se acostumou que hoje os professores tiram o dia para não fazerem _porra_ nenhuma?"

"Sei lá, né. Vai que tem algum que cobra demais... Nem quero pensar em levar falta estando aqui na faculdade!"

"Ai, esse seu jeitinho nerd não te larga", Anna riu para a amiga visivelmente preocupada com as aulas. "Relaxa, hoje é só isso: agitação e início da vagabundagem".

Em frente a elas a concentração de calouros já havia retornado; todos com as roupas íntimas por cima. Era a vez da pintura clássica de todo ano: tinta e mais tinta era jogada para cima dos calouros. Alguns tinham a sorte de serem pintados de animais, outros de personagens, mas alguns só recebiam espirradas e pinceladas que os sujavam até a alma. Era rezar para ter sorte.

E sorte era o que definitivamente Alyssa não tivera. Cada parte de seu corpo havia recebido um esguicho diferente de tinta e ela mais parecia um arco-íris ambulante. As pontas do longo cabelo louro dividiam-se entre azul, roxo e rosa. Pintinhas amarelas marcavam seu rosto e toda sua camisa e shorts haviam sido encharcados. Ê _cagança_. Olhou para o lado e constatou que sua amiga tivera mais sorte.

Lilian estava pintada de branca com manchas marrons e os dizeres "Muuuu" nos braços. Era uma vaca e Alyssa riu. A tinta marrom que circundava os olhos da menina destacava os tons diferentes em cada um, sendo o direito verde e o esquerdo azul.

"Cala a boca, Aly. Você está igual à bandeira GLS". Retrucou Lilian para desatar no riso. As duas se conheciam por frequentarem a mesma academia e comumente irem torrar no sol. Ao menos não haviam começado aquela loucura toda de universidade sozinhas.

Mais a frente uma garota troncuda, completamente pintada de verde, fora intitulada de _Hulk_. A cena que se seguia era hilária. Hannah tinha o dobro do tamanho daquele que se encontrava encolhido a baixo dela, no chão. O rosto delicado do rapaz de samba-canção rosa destoava da agressividade da menina que fazia flexões a cima dele. Se ela caísse em cima do Shun, ele viraria patê.

Os veteranos não seguravam as gargalhadas. Haviam posto uma garota extremamente forte para pagar flexões em cima de um esmirrado calouro, enquanto do lado oposto outro novato tentava flexionar-se com uma garota sobre as costas. O problema em questão dessa dupla era que Seiya também não era um prodígio de força e a menina em cima dele era um pouco gordinha e nada leve.

Sara limpou freneticamente os óculos, sujos de tinta rosa por terem a pintado de porquinho. Seu rosto rechonchudo em formato de coração corava-se violentamente ao olhar o garoto meio magrelo que fazia força para erguê-la nas costas. "Foi mau", comentou ela, sem graça.

"Tranquilo, eu aguento!" Respondeu um Seiya suado pelo esforço e curiosamente pintado de _The Flash_.

De cima do palanque alguns rapazes observavam toda a bagunça do hall. Mais especificadamente observavam quem ainda faltava incluir na lista da pegação. E aquele ano ia lotar.

"Já têm candidatas?" Perguntou Mask se aproximando dos amigos gêmeos.

"Só não respondo em ordem alfabética porque não sei o nome de quase ninguém", respondeu Kanon.

"Ainda tem o saldo do ano passado com algumas veteranas e já tem calouras na lista", garantiu Saga. "E nos desafiamos a pegar uma garota ao mesmo tempo".

"É muita perversão", comentou um risonho Shura. "E se todos nós fizermos uma aposta?"

"De pegarmos a mesma?" Era Milo que se aproximava dos amigos.

"Não, de quem pega mais mulher esse ano" Um sério Camus se pronunciou, ainda sentado à beira do palanque. "O Shura já falou isso em alguma bebedeira".

"Eu voto para participarmos. Uma aposta sempre motiva o ano." Afrodite sorriu malicioso. "Os nerds vão participar?" Dirigiu-se à Shaka e Mu que somente ouviam.

"Nerd, mas pego mais mulher que você com essas manias metrossexuais", provocou o louro. Afrodite levantou o dedo do meio em direção ao amigo.

"Todos vamos participar, os doze. Aldebaran é garantido e os irmãos Aiolos e Aiolia mudam de ideia com qualquer dose de bebida", Mu respondeu calmamente.

"Então amigos, um brinde a este ano. E que a sua mulher seja nossa também".

**Continua.**

**Nota:** Primeiro capítulo online! E eu gostaria muito de agradecer a todas as fichas que foram enviadas. Adorei os personagens e agradeço a liberdade que me deram em poder mexer nos pares e poder criar a história com essas meninas e esse menino (SIM, HÁ UM HOMEM INSCRITO!) que vão me pirar a cabeça! xD

Quero pedir desculpas também caso alguém tenha achado que seu personagem não ganhou muita atenção. Há muito tempo estou parada com as fanfic primeira que faço com fichas, então creio que terei certas dificuldades no início. Mas prometo que não deixarei faltar nenhum personagem em capítulo algum, mas acredito que uns terão mais destaque em algum e o os outros, no seguinte. Me esforçarei ao máximo para todos participarem bastante em todos os capítulos. :)

Esse primeiro capítulo foi mais uma apresentação dos nossos queridos, mas espero não ter sido assim tão sem sal. Mas no seguinte as aulas definitivamente começam e aparece a primeira chopada. Aí segura, porque foi dada a largada para a temporada de caça! HAHAHAHAHA

Espero que tenham gostado e sintam-se a vontade em mandar pedidos, sugestões, enfim, o que quiserem. Até o próximo!

Beijos, Teella.


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

A terça-feira havia começado da mesma forma que o dia anterior: quente e abafada. A única diferença é que não se ouvia mais toda a tagarelice do trote. E nem gente pintada exibindo as roupas íntimas pelos corredores.

Faltavam quinze minutos para o início das aulas matinais e os calouros se viravam da forma que podiam para encontrarem suas salas. O prédio principal da Universidade era gigantesco e se perder ali seria fácil. Pelo menos quando _quisessem se perder_, a desculpa já estaria dada.

"Alguém quer me explicar por que diabos Ciências Biológicas e cia têm Filosofia Clássica?" ; Melissa chutava a parede com toda a força que seus 1,50 m de altura a permitiam. Ela já não havia gostado da notícia que a grade curricular iria mudar, mas pôr como disciplina obrigatória Filosofia Clássica, História da Arte e afins em cursos como Ciências Biológicas, era sacanagem demais com a cara dos estudantes. "Eu quero me especializar em vida marinha! Não vou citar Platão pros golfinhos, _porra_. E Aristóteles não vai me salvar de ser comida por um tubarão!"; resmungou ela.

"Mel, você já passou pela Astrofísica Galáctica?" ; perguntou Alyssa, que descobriu ser caloura da baixinha peituda.

"Aly, minha filha, você tá _fu-di-da._ Repeti nesta porcaria, mas consegui passar de segunda. Conselho de amiga: não babe pelo professor. Ele é um gato, jesus, se é! Mas é tão intocável e tão não-entendível quanto a matéria dele. Não babe e preste atenção, que aí você vai para a prova final".

"Obrigada pela dica, já vou providenciar a almofada"; respondeu a novata, mas percebeu que Mel não havia entendido. "Porque de tanto que eu vou tomar, vou acabar desenvolvendo hemorroidas! Vou catar já, já uma almofada para acomodá-las".

"Você tem problemas de hemorroidas? Eu tenho um chazinho e uma pomada a base de erva-do-bicho que faz milagres! Juro, passei no meu pai e o velho tá curado!"; a aluna de Biomedicina jogou a enorme bolsa em cima da mesa e começou a procurar pelo chá. Naquele instante ela achou toda a sorte de tralhas, menos o bendito sachê para a felicidade de Aly.

"Aegla, já te avisei: vou trazer maconha e enfiar nessa sua bolsa e você vai achar que é orégano! Menina, que mania por chá e por ervas!" Sahel, que cursava Odontologia, também estava na turma de Filosofia Clássica destinada aos alunos das Biológicas. "Também não entendo porque estamos aqui, não. Quando eu anestesiar os outros para fazer uma extração de siso, vai ver eu começo a tagarelar sobre Parmênides. Eles vão alucinar legal".

"Eu gosto", começou a morena de headband. "Acredito que a filosofia nos proporciona uma cultura crítica à sociedade e às nossas bases, nos fazendo refletir sobre elas desde os primórdios". Aegla percebeu que as três meninas a encaravam. "Ué, e não é?"

"Senta aqui do meu ladinho que a fumaça dos chás já está te emaconhando. Sahel, não traz maconha não, senão ela consegue viajar no tempo", falou Alyssa, já enturmada com o grupo e puxando a neo-hippie para o seu lado.

"Ai, senhor. Como eu não adivinhei que _ele_ seria o professor?" Melissa encarava a porta, observando um homem alto de cabelos perfeitamente louros e longos adentrar a sala. Estranhamente o rapaz mantinha os olhos fechados, passando pelos obstáculos facilmente. "Asmita".

"Ui, se Platão foi gato, era Asmita em outra vida", comentou Sahel. "E não estranhe o fato dele não abrir os olhos: ele perdeu a visão há muitos anos. Incrivelmente desenvolveu tanto os outros sentidos que ele se guia pelos sons e pelas vibrações. É como se ele enxergasse através das coisas". A descendente de muçulmanos explicou, enquanto observava seus dentes em um espelho de bolso.

"Gato e cheio dos sentidos", riu Aegla.

"É, mas não vamos esquecer que é rabugento que nem uma hiena. Cricri pra cá, cricri pra lá", Mel movia as mãos como se fossem bocas e revirava os olhos. "E vai se acostumando Aly, os professores daqui são absurdamente gatos".

"Agradeço o elogio aos meus amigos, senhorita Bonazzoli", começou o professor referindo-se à pequena. "Mas não creio que eu seja parecido com uma hiena".

Melissa se afundou na cadeira. "Malditos sentidos ultradesenvolvidos".

No mesmo corredor, uma turma da área de Humanas havia sido formada para Literatura com ênfase em Criminalização. Lillian e Sara, ambas calouras de Direito, conversavam animadas com os dois brasileiros da Universidade de Athenas: Manuella e Aldebaran. Os dois comentavam sobre a delícia de um tal de acarajé e uma caipirinha que alucinava geral.

"Provo o acarajé, mas não sou chegada em bebida alcóolica", comentou Sara. Ela olhava de relance o garoto enorme e musculoso, evitando encará-lo. Alguma coisa nele havia chamado sua atenção, mas não sabia dizer exatamente o quê. Afinal, trogloditas nunca haviam sido sua praia.

"Ah, eu gosto! E quando fizer Manu, faz uma com cachaça-dupla para mim. Deve acompanhar que é uma beleza esse tal bolinho frito aí do acarajé", Lillian se empolgou, agarrando seus cabelos com mechinhas lilases, embolando-os como se fossem bolinhos. "Ai, esse papo está me dando fome!" Olhou o cabelo empelotado nas mãos e soltou, fazendo cara de choro.

"Segura a larica, que ainda são oito da manhã. Duas horas seguidas com essa Literatura metida a besta só vai piorar sua fome... Eu faço Letras e já fiz Literatura, aí vem o Sage e o Hakurei e me metem "com ênfase em criminalização". Vai pros diabos com a criminalização!"; retrucou Manuella com a língua de fora, em uma careta. "Eu quero ensinar línguas, não livrar os outros da cadeia... Aliás, aqueles dois ali são veteranos de Direito. O moreno é Thanatos e o louro, Hypnos. Os dois nerds nem terminaram a faculdade e prestaram concurso para desembargador. Os cretinos não foram aprovados?" Manuella comentou, chocada.

Sara e Lillian olharam para trás e viram os gêmeos fraternos isolados em um canto da sala, quietos e reservados. E aquele ar todo de intelectual não era uma gracinha?

A porta abriu em um baque e um homem com cara de poucos amigos entrou. Não se deu o trabalho de olhar para nenhum dos alunos e tratou de abrir um enorme folder junto ao quadro. A cena nada mais era do que milhares de cabeças cravadas em estacas, rolando pelo chão, com os olhos esbugalhados e línguas de fora. Sangue, sangue e mais sangue. Com os dizeres em vermelhos lia-se: SANTA INQUISIÇÃO. Manigold finalmente voltou-se para a turma, que permanecia em um grito mudo. As mãos na cintura e com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto saudou. "Bom dia! Nessa aula vocês serão familiarizados com todo o tipo de criminalidade que suas mentes perturbadas poderão imaginar".

"Temos um psicopata como professor..." Lilly balbuciou, não sabendo se desviava os olhos do homem ou do quadro.

"Pode até ser psicopata, mas tem um charme..." Manuella admitiu, lançando olhares de cima a baixo para o professor.

Os primeiros semestres de Artes eram em conjunto, e só no segundo ano que os alunos optavam por uma das especializações: Moda, Artes Cênicas, Artes Plásticas e Visuais. E para eles, História da Arte era mais do que obrigatória, era essencial. O novo currículo exigia uma base aprofundada para Artes, mas os alunos não esperavam por menos.

Liana optou por sentar no início da sala, junto à janela. Ali não correria risco nenhum: era provável só ter nerds ao seu redor, diferente do tumultuado fundão. Os olhos cor de âmbar estavam pregados nas folhas de papel rabiscadas com inúmeros croquis, não percebendo a aproximação da garota que conhecera no dia anterior. Levou um susto quanto viu um nariz arrebitado e sardento aparecer no meio do caderno.

"Oi! Nunca imaginei que você estaria no curso de artes, menina!" Cherie puxou uma carteira ao lado da japonesa e foi logo se sentando. "Conheci uma veterana nossa e mais um calouro. Olha, acho que o curso está com _karma_, porque os outros dois são assim, tímidos que nem você! Quer dizer, você é meio bichinho do mato"; comentou, exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Genbu e Karen, esta é a Lia".

A japonesa encarou por um instante sua veterana, reconhecendo traços asiáticos na menina. Sorriu timidamente e limitou-se a olhar rápido para o garoto, que travava uma batalha com um pelo grudado na barra do casaco.

"Genbu, está tudo bem?" Karen tentava entender o porquê do garoto cutucar furiosamente a barra do casaco, em vão, contra um provável pelo de gato. Visivelmente ele estava agoniado, e quanto mais tentava arrancar o maldito pelo, mais ele grudava e não parava de bater os pés no chão.

"Vish... temos um sistemático!" Cherie achou graça, vendo uma ruiva aproximar-se sorrateiramente. Marin esticou a ponta dos dedos e, levando a barra do casaco até próximo o rosto, assoprou. O pelo voou suavemente até aterrissar no chão.

"Pronto", sorriu ela. "Também estava me dando agonia"; disse, já se dirigindo para o final da sala onde os irmãos Saori e Alone se encontravam.

"Não entendi nada", estranhou Cherie. "Ela também faz Artes?"

"Não, Marin faz Educação Física", Karen observou encostando o indicador no queixo. "Deve ter puxado essa matéria como eletiva, e Saori também. Ela faz Relações Públicas; só o Alone que deve fazer Artes", concluiu calmamente.

Genbu ainda estava estático, os olhos pregados no chão. Lia, que mantivera-se quieta, arriscou um palpite. "Acho que ele ficou sem jeito". Todas olharam para o menino que começou a sentir as bochechas arderem.

"A-há! Ficou sem graça!"; Cherie começou. "Acho que ela foi com a sua cara, Genbu. Deve ser esse seu jeitinho indiano. Vou perguntar para ela se ela sabe fazer a cobra subir! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"; puxou a gargalhada, fazendo Karen e Liana sentirem falta de ar e deixando o pobre rapaz de olhos ametistas se perguntar onde havia se metido.

"Bem vindos", uma voz grossa e calma se fez presente sobre as risadas. Todos se voltaram para o professor e inevitavelmente calaram-se. Era Albáfica. Os cabelos e os olhos azuis claros contrastavam com a pele alva, inebriando a visão de qualquer um dentro daquela sala. Não era coincidência sua fama, e nem más línguas: ele era, definitivamente, o mais belo. "Quero compartilhar com vocês a minha paixão pelas artes".

A turma das tecnológicas sempre fora agitada. Os senhores do futuro, como se intitulavam. Os que já sairiam empregados daquela Universidade. Os _fodões_. A grande maioria era composta por homens, mas três garotas mantinham-se fortes entre eles. O trio era formado pelas alunas de Astronomia, Engenharia Mecânica e Ciências da Computação. E, como qualquer ser humano chegado nas exatas, elas tinham lá suas loucuras.

Anna mantinha-se concentrada fazendo uma conta de Cálculo Diferencial e Integral III, rabiscando freneticamente a folha de papel, vez com a borracha, outra com o lápis. Aquela conta do pós-doutorado de Havard a estava matando. Largou tudo em cima da mesa antes que quebrasse o lápis ao meio ou que botasse fogo na folha de tanto esfregar a borracha. Respirou fundo e lançou o seu melhor olhar _te-pego-lá-em-casa_ para o exercício. Olhou para o lado ao ouvir um estranho ruído.

Alicia literalmente estava babando. De boca aberta, com as mãos pendendo ao lado do corpo e o copo de café esfriando sobre a mesa, a aluna de Engenharia Mecânica encontra-se no modo apagado. Anna cutucou a amiga, sendo completamente ignorada. Em mais uma tentativa, apertou o nariz arrebitado recebendo como resposta, um ronco. Inevitável não rir. Chamou a atenção de Claudia, apontado para a dorminhoca.

Claudia demorou um pouco para perceber que estavam solicitando sua atenção. Ela estava completamente entretida com seus fones em volume máximo no melhor do refrão de _Fade to Black, _do Metallica, balançado a cabeça freneticamente. Quando finalmente despertou para a Terra, encontrou uma animada Anna apontado a carteira ao lado. Ai-meu-Deus, oportunidade para _zoação, baby_.

Do fundo da mochila, a expert em computadores puxou dezenas de fios. Devagarinho, com toda a delicadeza que podia ter, conectou um rebite no nariz de Alicia, passando a fiação pela cabeleira a lá chanel, já bem bagunçada da amiga. Viu Anna mordendo os lábios para não rir, enquanto tirava vários elásticos da mochila. Juntou-se a brincadeira, amarrando em vários tufos os cabelos castanho-avermelhados da garota apagada.

"Um bigodinho, um bigodinho! Por favor!" Clamou Claudia, pegando uma caneta de tinta permanente. Mas, para azar dela – e sorte da pobre dorminhoca – o sinal tocara.

Alicia levou um susto ao abrir os olhos e só enxergar um emaranhado de fios. _Jesus, ela havia virado de vez uma máquina!_ Abriu a boca para gritar, mas estancou quando viu um rapaz a sua frente, olhando-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Engoliu o grito e virou lentamente para o lado, encontrado as amigas mergulhadas nas carteiras em uma tentativa frustrada de abafar o riso. Ah, ia ter volta! Se ia!

Arrancou os fios de si e sorveu um gole de café, mas não havia reparado ainda nos cabelos. O rapaz a sua frente, aos risos, apontou para a cabeça e ela revirou os olhos. "_Eu-vou-matar-vocês_"; fez com a boca, em silêncio.

O garoto a frente da turma era, na verdade, o professor. Regulus, o prodígio daquela Universidade. Com seus somente vinte e dois anos, já havia se formado no mestrado e encontrava-se no cargo de professor assistente, ministrando Física Térmica. E ainda por cima tinha aqueles cabelos castanho-dourados desgrenhados e os olhos azuis encantadores. _Vem ser meu prodígio, vem._

Enquanto a maioria dos alunos encontrava-se trancafiada em salas de aula ou como hamsters em laboratórios, o pessoal de Educação Física da matéria de Prática Esportiva se concentrava no ginásio poliesportivo. Hasgard, o _enorme-mutante _professor, auxiliava os alunos com ataduras. Afinal, aula prática era prática.

Hannah, de short de lycra e camisa da Educação Física, já havia amarrado suas ataduras e se encontrava puxando os cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo. Alongou-se previamente e estalou o pescoço. Olhou sua oponente que terminava de enfaixar as mãos.

"A modalidade é livre", advertiu Hasgard. "Reverências... e valendo!"

Hannah estendeu os punhos em posição de guarda enquanto observava Shaina girar pelo tatame. Seu falecido pai era lutador de lucha-libre no México, onde morara; aquilo ali ia ser brincadeira de criança.

Ela desviou de uma investida de jab e acertou um gancho direto no queixo da garota de cabelos verdes, que se desequilibrou. Shaina voltou com a guarda por alguns instantes e tentou outro golpe. Mas a modalidade era livre e Hannah tinha, no mínimo, o dobro do tamanho dela. Agarrou a garota pela cintura, circulando-a com as pernas e jogando-a, com toda a força, ao chão no melhor estilo bate-estaca. Ainda em cima, apertou o pescoço da adversária em um triângulo e observou a pequena mão bater três vezes no chão. Hannah 1 x Shaina 0.

* * *

O dia transcorrera animado, e os ânimos para a primeira semana do ano letivo estavam a mil. Ainda não haviam provas marcadas, nem trabalhos e muito menos zeros como nota. Então, por instante, estava tudo bem.

A noite caíra em Athenas e com ela algumas nuvens pesadas saltitavam o céu, ora tampando as inúmeras e faiscantes estrelas das costumeiras noites de verão. Já eram seis horas da tarde e o turno das aulas havia terminado, enfim. Mas a vida universitária não acontecia somente em sala de aula; muito pelo contrário, as melhores confusões aconteceriam com todos os integrantes da Universidade, mas _fora_ dela. Ou pelo menos fora dos lugares de aula.

O "bosque" da Universidade Nacional de Athenas tinha a fama de levar a galera à loucura com as melhores chopadas. Mas o "bosque" nada mais era que um espaço amplo – muito amplo – que de manhã aparentaria ser um local perfeito para desfrutar um livro em um dos banquinhos, ou conversar sentindo aquela brisa soprada pelas árvores. Já a noite, em dias _normais_, ele seria como qualquer praça: salteado de luzinhas amarelas com jardins e árvores cercando a parte cimentada. Mas aquela terça-feira não estava enquadrada em _dias normais_. Era dia de chopada.

Lá embaixo, os alunos que haviam matado aula já se aglomeravam. A música ecoava alto por todos os cantos e até aqueles que ainda estavam dentro do prédio principal podiam escutar. O palco, promovido pelo 'Circuito Beer Universitário', já havia sido montado e era comandado por algum DJ desconhecido. Tanto fazia quem remixaria; o negócio era ter música e bebida. Muita bebida. E liberada.

O pessoal de Artes já se encontrava perto da aglomeração; um pouco contra a vontade própria, mas Cherie havia encurralado Lia, Karen e Genbu os intimando a comparecerem. Era a primeira festa do ano, caramba!

"Mel! Aqui!"; acenou Karen prontamente quando avistou a micro loirinha, sendo seguida por Aegla, Sahel e Alyssa.

Manu, do outro lado do bosque, tentava equilibrar quatro long necks de cerveja enquanto Lillian tentava a mesma façanha com duas latinhas e dois copos de vodka. Já Sara ainda tentava a sorte na barraca de bebidas.

"Quero água".

"Tem não", respondeu um veterano.

"Um suco, então".

"Também não tem. Tem gummy, que é suco de saquinho com vodka, serve?".

"Não, eu quero alguma coisa não-alcóolica".

"Minha filha, aqui só tem água que passarinho não bebe. No máximo o Red Bull, que não tem álcool. Vai?"

"Me manda logo essa porcaria", retrucou Sara. Será que diabos todo mundo tinha que ficar bêbado para se divertir?

"Você leu a minha mente! Joga um pouquinho do energético aqui no meu copo de vodka!", pediu Lilly.

É, definitivamente o pessoal gostava de ficar bêbado.

As três viram Alicia, Anna, Claudia e Hannah passarem, juntando-se ao grupo ali perto. Lillian apontou para elas. "Conheço algumas delas!"

"É, eu também. Conheço as veteranas do grupo", Manu saiu em direção à pequena aglomeração de meninas e um único rapaz.

No total eram quinze. Quatorze garotas e um único homem. Para Genbu havia uma retificação: quatorze garotas _malucas_ e um ser racional. _Ou não tão racional assim, vai._ Com a música embalando a noite e o clima de festa no ar, não foi difícil para ninguém se enturmar com os demais. Eram jovens, estavam em uma chopada e havia bebida. Amigos para sempre, pronto. O que o álcool junta, o destino não desune jamais.

Um ritmo instrumental começou ao fundo, aumentando gradualmente.

_You're insecure, don't know what for__. __You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or._

"Ah, não! Boy band de novinho, não"; Claudia fez uma careta quando reconheceu a letra do grupo _One Direction_. "Gente, não faz isso! Ai, que vergonha alheia".

Alicia, Lillian, Aegla, Melissa, Sara, Cherie, Sahel, Alyssa e Manu já estavam fora do controle. As meninas haviam se embolotado em um abraço, ao mesmo tempo que equilibravam suas bebidas e erguiam as mãos para o alto, gritando a letra.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__. __The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__. __But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell__. __You don't know oh oh__. __You don't know you're beautiful._

O refrão já estava na metade quando puxaram o restante do grupo para o meio da roda, pulando em cima de um emaranhado entre Karen, Anna, Liana, Hannah, Genbu e Claudia. _Senhor, algum deles ia morrer sufocado ali dentro._ As nove que tinham dado início ao pequeno tumulto-amigo berravam a música, jogando-se em cima dos coitados no meio. Era impossível ao menos não estar rindo naquele momento.

Liana e Karen estavam visivelmente envergonhadas, mas no fundo acharam graça. Era divertida aquela maluquice toda. Anna já havia desistido de cruzar os braços e pulava animada com o resto do pessoal, rindo da cara de Claudia que pedia internamente por um bom e velho rock 'n' roll. Genbu, coitado, só rezava para não ter cerveja, vodka ou qualquer coisa derrubada em cima dele. E Hannah olhava aquilo tudo achando todo mundo muito maluco. Mas ela tinha sua parcela de doidera também, e em um ninho no manicômio, sem juízo faz festa.

Todas elas cantavam o "Na, na, na, na" e dublavam o restante da letra, fazendo caras e bocas. Lillian e Alyssa batiam bumbum, enquanto Mel e Alicia davam pulinhos e sacudiam as cabeças. Cherie balançava as mãos a cima do rosto e Sahel jogava os longos cabelos para as costas. Aegla, de olhos fechados, balançava o corpo com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Sara ria achando graça daquilo tudo junto com uma Manu que fazia biquinho. _Agora todo mundo com as mãozinhas para o alto. Delícia!_

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine__. __I knew he must a been about seventeen__. __The beat was goin' strong__. __Playin' my favorite song._

"MÚSICA DE VERDADE!", gritou uma Claudia descabelada.

Impressionante o feeling do DJ. Nota dez para a conectividade entre as músicas. Onze para a mente perturbada dele, também.

_I love rock n' roll__. __So put another dime in the jukebox, baby__. __I love rock n' roll__. __So come and take your time and dance with me._

Agora era a vez de Claudia aloprar, tocando uma guitarra imaginária, de joelhos no chão, e língua de fora. O restante do grupo batia as mãos no alto, mexendo o corpo de um lado para o outro, daquele jeitinho lindo que só mulher sabe fazer.

"Genbu, bebe alguma coisa homem! Vai morrer seco?" Mel ofereceu uma cerveja.

"Não, não. Tô bem!", agradeceu calmamente.

"A gente abre uma na sua frente. Aí você confirma que ninguém enfiou _boa-noite-cinderela_ pelo gargalo", disse Alyssa.

"Não, sério mesmo. Não tô com sede".

"Um gole só!" Cherie juntou-se ao bando.

"Quero não..." O garoto já estava começando a ficar assustado.

"E vodka? Com energético! Tá docinho" Lilly empurrou o copo na cara de Genbu.

Meu Deus, o que elas pretendiam? _Estuprar o homem, porra?_

Alyssa olhou para a barraca de bebida. Cutucou Cherie, apontando para o que estava vendo. A última virou-se para Mel e sussurrou algo no ouvido da baixinha, que riu.

"Hannah, você vem comigo!" Melissa agarrou a mão da mexicana, puxando-a para o meio da multidão, que engoliu as duas. Ah, ele ia tomar um golinho. _Um golinho só_.

O garoto já sentia a nuca começar a suar. Genbu olhou em volta e estranhou o fato das garotas parecerem fazer um meio círculo, enquanto cochichavam umas com as outras. Que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

"AGARRA ELE!"

Foi a última coisa que conseguiu processar. Depois disso, os olhos já estavam saltados da face e o corpo completamente apertado por várias mãos. Eram os braços presos, as pernas presas e a boca segura, aberta. _What the fuck?_

Surgiu Mel, com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso sádico no rosto. Ao seu lado, segurando um barril de chop nos ombros, Hannah parecia estar levando um gatinho leve, leve.

"Menina, você é forte mesmo!" Lia comentou, abismada. Coitada, do jeito que era magrinha, viraria pasta fácil se apenas pensasse em levantar o barril.

Manu gargalhava. _Que meninas loucas!_ Pegou a borracha que saia do barril e enfiou na boca aberta do amigo.

"Para o seu bem, é melhor você engolir. Senão vai sufocar e morrer no meio de vômito e cerveja. É a lógica falando, não eu", advertiu Anna. Recebeu como resposta um _hum-hum-huuuuum!_ "Ok, vou tomar isso como um sim".

"Fica tranquilo, te passo um chá que te livra da enxaqueca da ressaca!", Aegla sorriu como se o que dissera resolvesse todos os problemas do garoto.

"Hannah, desce a alavanca!" Alicia gritou, os olhos lacrimejando de tanto rir.

A borracha transparente foi mostrando o líquido amarelo escorrer com uma velocidade assustadora em direção à boca do rapaz. Se não fosse aquela quantidade absurda de roupa que ele estava usando, elas poderiam jurar que a barriga dele estava inchando que nem um balão. Os olhos, pelo menos, já giravam fora da órbita. Aquilo durou menos de dois minutos. Karen, com pena, pediu para desligarem. E as meninas acabaram acatando.

Genbu foi solto simultaneamente por todas elas. Mas ele continuou ali, meio sentado, meio deitado, no chão. Talvez elas tivessem exagerado só um pouquinho. Devia ter sido um minuto só! Ah, ele só devia ter tomado um engradado de uma vez. _Um engradado só_. Não podia ter atingido o cérebro... _Deus, não permita que ela morra._ Aos poucos, cambaleante, ele conseguiu se levantar. Os rostos todos voltados para ele, em silêncio. Ainda que em pé, meio curvado, sua face encarava o chão. Como em um estalo, ele olhou para todas elas. "TEQUILAAAA!" Gritou, sendo seguido por todas elas. _Ah, estava tudo bem! Bêbado, talvez, mas vivo. Aleluia, irmãos!_

Sara olhava aquilo, meio indignada, meio achando graça. Claro que se fosse com ela, estaria furiosa. Quer dizer, depois de vomitar litros e acordar de um coma, estaria furiosa. Desviou os olhos para um grupo de rapazes que ria, ali perto. Até reconheceu o moreno que fizera flexões com ela nas costas, no dia anterior, mas foi o amigo dele, aquele loiro de olhos azuis gracinha que prendeu sua atenção. _Vai ser gato assim lá na Sibéria, seu lindo. _

Seiya acabou encontrando os olhos castanhos da ruiva que encarava o grupo. Acenou para ela, despertando Sara do transe. "Oi!", ela pronunciou, de longe.

O moreno se aproximou, aquele sorriso de criança alegre no rosto. Ele até que era fofinho. _Dependendo do ângulo, quem sabe não ficava gatinho?_

"Não tá bebendo nada?" Perguntou ele, reparando nas mãos vazias da menina. O Red Bull dela havia sido roubado por Lillian há muito tempo.

"Não tem água, nem suco, nem refrigerante. Não gosto de álcool, então... é, tô no bico seco".

Seiya falou alguma coisa, mas ela não conseguira compreender. Parte devido à música alta, parte por ele estar falando enrolado mesmo. Ela pediu para que repetisse, e continuou não entendendo. Riu, nervosa.

"Você tem covinha!", notou ele, encostando a mão na face direita de Sara.

_Isso ela escutara. _As bochechas queimaram instantaneamente e ela não conseguiu fazer nada, só alargar o sorriso, em um autêntico surto de nervosismo. Ele ainda estava lá, olhando para ela. E Seiya não soube o porquê, nem quando, sentiu vontade de beijá-la. Talvez fosse o álcool falando e as vontades carnais, também. Ele estava meio chapado e aquilo parecia tão mais fácil... Ímpeto, colou os lábios nos da garota.

Por um instante, ela não soube o que fazer. Ou o que pensar. _Mais heim?_ Naquele momento não precisava pensar. Precisava agir. E a melhor forma era contribuir com aquele beijo. Entreabrindo os lábios, sorveu os do jovem para si enquanto passava as mãos entorno do pescoço do rapaz.

As treze meninas estavam amontoadas olhando a cena. _Que safada!_ As bocas abertas, os olhos arregalados, e o sorriso já abrindo no cantinho. É, um a zero para Humanas. Alguém tinha que começar a pegação.

Mel foi a primeira rir, balançando a cabeça. _Ah, essas calouras._ Olhou para trás e viu doze veteranos. Na verdade, os doze rapazes mais bem conhecidos daquela Universidade. Ou mais desejados, dava no mesmo.

"Foi dada a largada para a temporada de caça"; comentou para Sahel, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente em direção aos garotos.

**Continua.**

**Notas:** Vocês vão me matar, né? HAHAHAHAHA A princípio eu ia terminar o capítulo com toda a chopada, mas mudei de ideia no meio do caminho. Vou deixar vocês curiosos! xD Mas não se preocupem porque já adianto que vai ter pegação! Segurem os corações!

Ah sim, SURPRESA! Os queridos de Lost Canvas são professores. Quero ver a piriguetada se virar para conquistar os gatos. Ai, ainda bem que não sou cardíaca! Aos poucos todos irão aparecer, mas também quero fazer um mistério... E é muito personagem, jesus!

Quero agradecer imensamente pelas reviews, vocês me deixaram toda boba! Fiquei superfeliz em ver que estão gostando e se divertindo, assim como eu também estou ao escrever essas doideiras aqui. Muito obrigada, de coração.

Espero que eu tenha conseguido dar atenção a todos. Notei que em alguns eu não centrei muito, mas compenso no próximo. Prometo! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo dois, e vou aproveitar que minha querida faculdade está em greve e as ideias estão a mil, adiantando a fic.

Acabei imprimindo todas as fichas (papel para todos os lados), e de tanto ler consegui fazer o capítulo olhando bem pouco nelas. Aê, memória começando a dar sinais! Espero que tenham aprovado.

Gente, desculpa para quem não gosta de "What makes you beautiful". Mas essa coisa tá na minha cabeça e eu não consigo parar de escutar! x.x Acabei botando aqui porque acho ela meio viciante e animadinha. Mesmo sendo de mini-boy-band-de-novinhos. Hahaha

Era para ter postado antes, mas acabei me enrolando. Quero ver se mantenho um capítulo por semana! Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa MESMO, sintam-se a vontade em me falar. Vou ficando por aqui, até o próximo! Beijos, Teella.


	4. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

E lá estavam eles, aqueles doze. Aqueles safados, filhos de uma boa mãe; mas lindos. Cada um, do seu jeito, arrancando suspiros das inúmeras meninas que passavam aos lados. Mas ser gato, daquela forma, poderia ter lá seus problemas. _Ai, que mentira!_

Milo bebericava calmamente sua cerveja direto da long neck, enquanto mantinha-se encostado em uma árvore. Os olhos, de um intenso azul, faziam uma ronda em torno da chopada analisando cada alvo localizado. Sorveu rapidamente os últimos goles, descansando a garrafa na mão. Agora, a dúvida em questão: por onde começaria?

"E se te desafiarmos mais?" Começou Mask, com os olhos fechados e o copo de vodka já vazio. "Se você pegar a mais esquisitinha da Universidade, ganha bônus".

"Isso mesmo. Sem tempo limite, apenas tem que pegar...", falou Camus, aprovando a provocação do amigo.

"Vocês estão é de sacanagem!" Brandiu Milo. "Querem que eu aceite o desafio para vocês pegarem as mais gatas e eu ficar aqui, chupando dedo".

"Não, nada impede o senhor de pegar quem quiser. É apenas uma aposta; se conseguir conquistar a mais estranha valerá por duas. Simples assim"; comentou Shaka, forçando o lado disputador do amigo. _O importante é competir... Né?_

"Você já pegou até professora! Qual a dificuldade de conquistar uma esquisitinha?"; Mu continuou.

Milo cerrou os dentes, sabendo que acataria o desafio. Ele só não entendera ainda o porquê daquilo, afinal, como Mu falara, não parecia uma tarefa impossível conquistar uma pobre jovem desiludida e esquecida; e nada o impediria de pegar quem ele quisesse. "Preparem a contabilidade, pois sairei no lucro seus _putos_". Ah, ele ia ganhar aquela bonificação. Mais: ia ganhar nota máxima e até estrelinha! Os amigos que o aguardassem, pois cada uma das quais eles chegassem perto ele correria atrás; e quanto mais se envolvessem, mais ele teria prazer em pegar. "Vamos logo definir a bendita e acabar com isso".

Os onze riram. Sabiam que o amigo acabaria por se render ao desafio e justamente por isso haviam escolhido a dedo a jovem a ser conquistada. Não bastava ser somente estranha ou introvertida; ela teria de ser aquele tipo de garota que raramente havia se relacionado. Assim, eles teriam certeza de duas opções: ou ela seria tão impossível de ser conquistada que Milo perderia seu tempo, ou ficaria completamente derretida pelo homem, não o largando mais. De uma forma ou de outra o conquistador estaria fora da jogada. _Amigos assim, inimigos para quê._

A confusão por parte daqueles rapazes já estava premeditada, fazendo Regulus observar aquele burburinho todo com uma pontada de inveja. De longe, ele somente podia imaginar o que todos tramavam. Revirou os olhos e afundou a cara em mais uma latinha de cerveja. Ele era novo demais para sobreviver àquela tentação toda da faculdade.

"E lá vamos nós"; começou Sísifo, professor e diretor do Instituto de Física. "Kardia, avisa para o seu primo pegar leve. Cansei de ver as garotas levarem bomba por causa dele".

"É de família, meu querido"; deu de ombros. Recriminar o primo seria hipocrisia demais por parte do professor de Anatomia, afinal, ele conhecera muitas de suas alunas de uma forma, digamos, mais íntima. _Ui, nada como a necessidade de uns décimos na média._

"Logo com quem: o que pega as sobras do primo e vice-versa"; El Cid balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. "O dia que Sage ou Hakurei descobrirem, você vai pro olho da rua com uma bela justa causa bem dada".

"Kardia: o estuprador de novinhas"; riu Manigold.

"E lá vamos nós com o sujo falando do mau lavado"; retrucou Kardia. "Manigold psicopata _delira_ imaginando suas alunas lavadas em sangue e vem me chamar de estuprador. Abre o olho que se eu for expulso, você vai junto!".

Os dois começaram uma pequena discussão apontando qual deles mereceria o título de _querido professor-safado do ano_, mas acabaram sendo interrompidos por Dohko.

"Todos nós tivemos nossos momentos aqui, na Athenas. Nenhum é santo. Mas temos que evitar, afinal, El Cid tem razão. É justa causa no ato".

"Isso _se_ te pegarem no ato"; riu Regulus.

"_Peraê_. Desde quando Dégel, Albáfica, Shion, Sísifo ou Asmita fizeram alguma _merda_?" Aspros cruzou os braços, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em curiosidade.

"É _foda_, bonzinho sempre sai limpo das histórias. A gente aqui fazendo papel de _tarado-maluco _e eles pintando e bordando com a cara mais lavada do mundo!" Indignou-se Deuteros.

"Em minha proteção, eu sempre fui _responsável_"; frisou Sísifo. "Assim como os quatro citados".

"Pior para eles, não sabem o que estão perdendo com esse mar de alunas que pagam de _santinhas_ e já estão _chapadas_."; comentou Manigold, seguido por risadas. _Assim você mata o papai!_

Melissa conversava animada com suas calouras, rindo de um Genbu completamente bêbado e fora de si. Definitivamente vê-lo saltitante e chamando a todas de _gata_ era hilário. _Gata, eu sou ateu. A teu dispor. _Olhou sua mistura de Red Bull com vodka já no final e levantou os olhos em busca de uma barraca próxima.

Na ponta dos pés e erguendo a cabeça ao máximo, girou a procura de alguma bebida. Mas não seria tão fácil assim. Sua procura fora freada bruscamente por um par de olhos faiscantes. Sentiu um solavanco no estômago. _Ele_, não. De novo, não! _De novo sim, baby. _Revirou os olhos, voltando-se de costas. Por sorte seu tamanho a faria sumir dentro daquela multidão. _Ou não._

Ela já não conseguia mais presar atenção em nada do que ouvia, nem a música parecia estar alta demais. Tudo se resumia em um zumbido agudo e abafado pelas batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Era como se o cérebro estivesse acelerado a um ponto que o relógio corria contra si, e a única coisa que restara fora esperar. E a loira sabia que aquele momento chegaria, onde veria sua sombra ser engolida por outra muito maior.

_E ordem dada senhor, é missão cumprida._

Gentilmente uma mão tocou sua cintura, fazendo um arrepio viajar por cada pedaço de seu corpo. Olhou para trás fingindo descaso e deparou-se com aqueles conhecidos olhos maliciosos e cobertos por uma franja azulada. O corpo atlético do homem impôs contra o seu, tão pequeno. Franziu os lábios, observando um sorriso surgir na face do rapaz. _Ah Kanon, por que você tem que ser tão gostoso?_

Milo observava a garota escolhida pelos amigos, analisando-a de cima a baixo. Definitivamente ela não era feia; muito pelo contrário, tinha traços delicados e um corpo longilíneo. Provavelmente era o caso de quem nunca tivera conselhos em relação à aparência, ou que simplesmente não se importava. Dos males, o menor. Ela até podia ser um pouco estranha, com aquela blusa larga, munhequeiras nos pulsos e um cabelo grudado no rosto; mas baranga não era. Quem sabe ele não daria sorte e seria um caso de uma depravada por baixo da aparência de quietinha? _Bingo! E nem sonhou com a lingerie que estava por baixo daquela roupa toda._ Jogou a latinha de energético no lixo e respirou fundo. Era hora de atacar.

Lilly percorria de cabeça baixa os estreitos espaços entre as pessoas, tentando manter a pilha de cerveja estável com ajuda do queixo. Fixava o olhar no chão, guiando-se pelos pés ao seu redor, mas não demorou muito até levar o primeiro tropeção. Uns pequenos saltos a sua frente retomaram o controle e a menina respirou aliviada. _Cedo demais._ Quando preparava-se para continuar a caminhada, sua cabeça foi de encontro ao algo estranhamento sólido. _Mais heim?_

Com certeza não fora pela pancada; na verdade não havia doído nada. Assustou-se com o baque entre sua cabeça e _a coisa, _levando as mãos instantaneamente ao ponto onde batera. As cervejas voaram para todos os lados e ela deu-se ao direito de praguejar enquanto abaixava-se para empilhar as benditas mais uma vez. Entre uma _merda_ e outra, viu que uma pessoa abaixara-se junto dela para ajudar. _A coisa então era uma pessoa?_

Levantou o rosto franzido em uma careta, pronta para cuspir palavrões; mas o que encontrou foi uma cabeleira azul marinha e um tórax visivelmente definido. _Está aí a coisa. E que coisa, senhor! _O rapaz ergueu os olhos e balbuciou algo que Lillian não escutara. Estava perdida demais. Viu as feições sérias contorcerem-se em um meio sorriso zombeteiro e pôde ler um nome de seus lábios: Ikki. _Em um beco escuro e sinistro, seu lindo, o estuprado seria você._

Alicia bocejou copiosamente. Ela tinha certeza que era a décima lata de energético que tomava e não compreendia o motivo do sono. Tudo bem que Desenho de Máquinas e Vibrações Mecânicas já estavam tirando o sono de suas intermináveis noites, mas, ainda assim, tinha alguma coisa errada. Aquela porcaria só podia estar adulterada! _Oi?_

Jogou a latinha fora, emburrada. Esfregou os olhos já cansados, piscando algumas vezes para recobrar o foco; e quando finalmente o alcançou, deparou-se com um sorriso encantador. _Sádico_, mas encantador. _Ou sexy_. Em sua direção, um pouco afastado, um professor a encarava fixamente. Os cabelos desgrenhados e uma expressão de quem não estava ali para brincadeira. O corpo esguio da engenheira estremeceu, relembrando alguns _detalhes_. Balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo e o viu cruzar os braços, o sorriso alcançado mais espaço no rosto. Manigold piscou sedutoramente, inclinando a cabeça em direção ao prédio da Universidade. _Ai, jesus. Segura as calcinhas!_ Ela manteve-se firme, mas o homem não desistiria assim tão fácil. _Não mesmo. _Pediu somente com uma monossílaba, e ele tinha completa noção do seu poder. Alicia deu-se por vencida. _Come to daddy now._

Aly e Aelgla conversavam animadas. Ainda que fizessem campos diferentes das Ciências Biológicas, tinham suas loucuras parecidas. A neo-hippie contava entre suspiros o curso de extensão que havia concluído de Testes In Vitro com Radioisótopos e aguardava ansiosa pela Comissão Nacional de Energia Nuclear a autorização para manipulação de fontes radioativas in vitro. _Jesus, apocalipse zumbi em três, dois, um..._

A loira podia sentir os olhos faiscarem. Engolia as informações que nem criança feliz assistindo o tão esperado episódio de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. _A-há_. Entre um sorriso e outro, ao desviar os olhos da amiga, encontrou dois orbes. O azul marinho brilhava e camuflava-se com os cabelos igualmente azulados, naquele rosto que a deixava desnorteada: era um mistura de malícia e ingenuidade. _Era possível? Nele era._ Alyssa jogou os longos fios dourados para o lado e fingiu não reparar, armando-se do seu melhor sorriso. _Técnicas-do-manual-básico-de-sobrevivência-da-sedução-feminina, querido. _Entre uma conversa e outra prestou atenção pelo canto dos olhos se o rapaz ainda a observava e, para sua indignação, ele estava de costas para ela. Crispou os lábios em um bico; _vaipramãequetepariu, seu frouxo._ Olhou mais uma vez para ter certeza e reparou que ele conversava com um amigo de cabelos lilases. _Será o benedito que todos eram gatos?_

"Aly, está tudo bem? Você parece distraída"; comentou a morena. "Sua áurea parece ter mudado, está agitada... Na verdade me parece bem _tarada_" Aegla levantou uma sobrancelha recebendo um tudo bem encabulado como resposta. Não acreditando, virou o rosto para trás e compreendeu. Dois veteranos se aproximavam da dupla, ostentando toda segurança que suas famas haviam formado. Os lábios da menina curvaram-se em um sorriso ao reconhecer Saga e Mu. _Agora me enrola dizendo que a sua áurea também não ficou assanhada, gata?_

O celular tocara pela milésima vez, mas Sahel continuava o ignorando. Sabia que a mãe estaria sendo intimada a ligar inúmeras vezes para ela e, como boa filha, evitaria bate boca. Era só não atender, pois_, pobrezinha_, havia esquecido o danado no silencioso por causa das aulas! _Esperta e safada, bateria... nota dez! _Ela sorriu vitoriosa quando chegou uma mensagem de texto. Era a última ficha dos pais e um sinal de desistência. "Precisamos conversar", dizia o sms. Jogou o celular na bolsa. Ela conversaria depois com eles, mas por hora, estava interessada demais no flerte com o professor de Citologia.

Aspros ainda estava rodeado pelos professores, mas parecia os ignorar completamente. Seu corpo voltara-se para a aluna mantendo uma mão no bolso lateral da calça e a outra com um copo de bebida, chamando-a silenciosamente com os lábios. A morena apenas respondia que não e fazia sinal para _ele_ se aproximar. Ele riu, abaixando levemente a cabeça. Observou a garota morder o lábio inferior e dar de costas, caminhando tranquilamente para longe dali. Sahel parou por um breve momento apenas para virar seu rosto em direção a ele. O recado estava dado, somente bastava a seguir. _E_ _ele definitivamente a seguiria._

O mundo rodopiava aos pés de Genbu que ia de um lado a outro, cada vez com uma bebida diferente nas mãos. O cabelo esverdeado já estava desgrenhado e o rosto transmitia uma certa insanidade a quem observava o estranho rapaz alegre e visivelmente bêbado. _Bêbado? Intriga da oposição! _O sobretudo que usara o dia inteiro descansava em seu antebraço em uma tentativa de extinguir um inesperado suadouro, sendo ajudado por um abanar de mãos do próprio rapaz que caminhava em ziguezague pela multidão. Parou por um instante; a língua de fora e os ombros curvados. Despiu mais uma peça de roupa, ficando somente de calça e blusa de gola alta. _Mania maldita de milhões de peças, senhor!_ Abanou-se freneticamente com a barra do casaco e percebeu o olhar curioso de uma jovem ao seu lado.

"Tá quente, né?"; disse ele, com um sorriso bobo no rosto corado.

Shaina gargalhou. "Você precisa de água!"; constatou, puxando-o pela mão. "Vem, no térreo da Universidade tem bebedouro". E lá se foi Genbu, arrastado e saltitante. Cuidar de bêbados, que triste sina a da garota.

Um trio distinguia-se daquela movimentação toda de chopada, apenas observando o decorrer do tumulto. Haviam dado uns passos para o lado a fim de deixar Melissa se virar com o rapaz que a abordara, ainda que a baixinha implorasse por uma salvação. _Salvação é pegar esse Deus! Admite que é pro seu bem. _

Anna rascunhava em sua mente o exercício amaldiçoado que passara o dia fazendo. Se para tudo há uma resposta, aquele maldito teria uma também! Fez uma careta ao travar na mesma equação, sentindo os olhos em chamas. _Filho de uma égua! _Com uma careta, voltou-se para Hannah em busca de conversa, mas deteve-se ao perceber que a menina observava alguém. Seguiu a linha de visão e deparou-se com o grupo de calouros ali perto, amigos do esmirradinho que estava aos beijos com Sara. Agora, qual deles seria? _A curiosidade matou o gato! Miau._

Hannah não chegou a reparou o olhar curioso da amiga; estava entretida demais. Era como se aquele garoto fosse o oposto dela, _completamente. _A estatura mediana, o corpo frágil de adolescente que nunca havia praticado esportes e o rosto delicadamente traçado. Os cabelos verdes caíam em cascata e ele mantinha um sorriso singelo nos lábios finos. Hannah, com seus 1,80m de altura, destoaria drasticamente se ficasse ao lado dele. Mas ainda assim ele chamava sua atenção.

Anna havia desistido de adivinhar qual dos _novinhos_ havia interessado à amiga. Se fosse ela, provavelmente optaria pelo rapaz de cabelos negros e compridos; aquele olhar transmitia paz e seriedade. Mas vai lá adivinhar... _Com certeza_ não era pelo magrelo de camisa cor de rosa e cabelos verdes. _Menos uma das sete vidas de gato. _Voltou-se para Karen que aguardava pacificamente ao seu lado; os olhos embaçados com o pensamento distante.

Distante, mas em alguém; a menina lembrava-se da primeira aula do dia. Albáfica. O rosto sério e o jeito sereno de agir, a maneira educada de falar. Os olhos cintilantes emoldurados por aquela cabeleira azul turquesa. Era inexplicável. Simples assim. E ela estava encantada. Inspirou fundo, soltando todo o ar como se quisesse expulsar aqueles pensamentos que a atormentavam. Ele era seu professor, e só. Apenas despertou do transe quando sentiu um cutucão da amiga. Anna parecia inquieta ao seu lado.

O motivo do tal agito era devido à aproximação de alguns veteranos, acompanhados por um professor. Professor este que mais se comportava como aluno, vivendo de farras e fazendo soprar _certas_ histórias sobre seu relacionamento com alunas. _É ver e provar para crer. _Kardia encabeçava o grupo, sendo seguido por Shaka, Mask, Afrodite e Aiolos.

Cherie acenava alegremente, como se fosse íntima do rapaz de cabelos negros, deixando ao lado uma Claudia meio sem graça. Embora a morena lançasse umas boas secadas para cima dos rapazes, flertar nunca fora seu forte; e, justo ao seu lado, estava uma das pessoas mais extrovertidas e sem papas na língua que conhecia.

Ambas observaram Shura e Camus se aproximarem sorrateiros, um semblante confiante tomando os rostos sérios. Permitiram-se sorrir ao apresentarem-se formalmente às meninas. Aquele sorriso meio de lado, já saindo. _Aquele que me deixa louca por vocês!_ Cherie se perguntava para qual dos dois piscaria seus olhos e exibiria suas lindas covinhas em um sorriso _primeiro_, afinal, dia seguinte... Próximo da fila, por favor? _A fila anda com catraca seletiva. _Na dúvida, reparou que a amiga admirava fascinada o aluno de cabelos azulados.

"Não tô a fim de morrer entre baba"; pensou ela, determinando Shura como sua primeira vítima. "Quero ver se esse rostinho se mantém sério comigo enfiada no seu pescoço". _Ui, abalou._

Mexer na franjinha: passo um. Exibir suas covinhas: passo dois. E partir para o ataque. _Vamos balançar o cuscuz. _

Claudia não se imaginava conversar tão fluidamente com um cara daqueles da mesma forma que Cherie fazia ao seu lado. Mas com umas doses de cerveja nas ideias e quem sabe uma tequila também, a gente não chega lá? Respira fundo, sacode a poeira e empina o bumbum. _Voilà. Agora chega em mim para falarmos au revoir!_

Música. Ela adorava música. E, se viesse acompanhada de um bom batuque, agradeceria. _Afinal, sangue brasileiro made in Bahia requebrava até chamar por Iemanjá. _Manu encontrava-se dispersa em meio à multidão de alunos, apenas em sintonia com o som ritmado ao fundo. Diante dela, cabelos castanhos dourados desgrenhavam-se com o passar de mãos furtivas; Aiolia sorveu de uma vez o líquido que enchia seu copo. _Agora vai!_

O ritmo mudou drasticamente; uma batucada enchia o ar do bosque da Athenas. Seria aquilo um protótipo de samba?

"Dança comigo, por favor!"; pediu a morena jambo, puxando um surpreso Aiolia que não havia percebido já ter sido descoberto. _Agora chama ele para o tchu tchá tchá!_

* * *

Alicia olhava a sua volta, reconhecendo as silhuetas das pias e das cabines do vestiário, completamente envolvido por breu. Uma placa amarela onde lia-se "EM CONSERTO" pendia do enorme espelho que ia de uma ponta a outra; perfeitamente igual àquela presa na porta do banheiro feminino da última ala do térreo. A sua frente, o professor especializado em criminalidade a encarava, quieto.

Exatamente igual a um predador, ele analisava sua presa calmamente. Decorava cada parte do corpo da garota decidindo-se por qual começaria seu ataque. Aproximou-se de vagar, escolhendo os cabelos como primeiro alvo; como se aquele ato pudesse transparecer uma mensagem de que tudo acabaria bem. _Pura ilusão. _Deslizou os dedos pelas mechas curtas, descendo para o pescoço e finalmente para as costas. A aluna tremeu. _O que diabos ela estava fazendo ali?_

A engenheira engoliu em seco, sentindo uma fagulha ansiosa percorrer todo seu corpo. Era como milhares de pequenos choques que estremeciam cada pedaço de pele por onde os ágeis dedos daquele homem passeavam. Sentia sua alma ser desvendada por aqueles olhos que pareciam querer devora-la, que por nenhum minuto havia desgrudado dos seus. Respirou fundo, sentindo a outra mão do rapaz ir de encontro a sua cintura, enquanto a outra subia novamente para os cabelos. Aquele sorriso zombeteiro ainda mantinha-se fixo no rosto de Manigold. _Seria tarde demais para fugir?_

Bruscamente segurou os cabelos de Alicia, não de forma violenta; mas como se respondesse que quem estava no controle era ele. Aproximou seu rosto ao dela, podendo ouvir os batimentos acelerados. Por um instante brincou, passando a ponta do nariz por entre as bochechas da menina. Colou os lábios, forçando-os a abrir. Sentiu a pequena boca dar passagem e finalmente sua língua estava livre para a exploração.

Manigold percebeu as mãos da jovem entrelaçaram seu pescoço, enquanto as suas viajavam pelas longas pernas, agarrando-as. Com um impulso, subiu o delicado corpo de Alicia para cima da bancada, encostando-a no espelho. Mantinha a intensidade voraz do beijo, deixando seu corpo pesar sobre o da garota. Afastou-se somente por um instante, podendo observar aquele rosto graciosamente recoberto por sardas. Sorriu ao sentir ser novamente puxado de encontro aos lábios pequeninos, que em silêncio, imploravam por mais.

Ainda no prédio da Universidade, Sahel abria uma sala calmamente. Àquela hora da noite era certo de todas as aulas do segundo andar já terem terminado. Adentrou o recinto deixando a porta ligeiramente aberta, dirigindo-se à mesa do professor. Encostou o quadril no móvel e simplesmente esperou; sabia que não demoraria muito.

Aspros entrou sorrateiro atrás da menina, observando a descendente de muçulmanos fingir ignorar completamente sua presença. Trancou a porta atrás de si. _Ela não escaparia dele dessa vez. _Caminhou em direção à mesa, as mãos nos bolsos como alguém que entrara ali por acaso. _Oito horas da noite, uma sala vazia com um professor gato e uma aluna? Me engana que eu gosto! _Fronte a ela, distante somente por alguns centímetros, tocou o rosto levemente pardo da jovem, observando um sorriso surgir no canto dos lábios. Sahel puxou-o para si e inverteu os papéis, pressionando-o contra a mesa.

Aspros entreabriu a boca, surpreso. Admirou quando ela descansou um dos joelhos sobre a mesa e apoiou suas mãos em seu tórax. Ela estava deixando claro que não estava ali para brincadeiras. _E ele tão pouco. _O professor de Citologia empurrou as costas da garota contra si, envolvendo seus lábios. Passeou as mãos pelos dorsais por debaixo da blusa, descendo até alcançar suas pernas. Finalmente suspendeu a longa saia da menina até a cima das coxas, tocando sua pele. Sahel soltou um suspiro ruidoso ao sentir as mãos fortes viajarem pela parte interna de suas pernas. Jogou os longos cabelos negros para trás enquanto seu pescoço era tomado por beijos. Fazia um ano que ela sonhava com aquilo, e durante todo o período passado recebera investidas do professor. A oportunidade que faltava finalmente acontecera.

Sentiu a face dele contorcer-se em um sorriso por entre os beijos, e ela sorriu junto.

Lá fora, dentro do tumulto da chopada, Lilly se esquecera de levar as cervejas ao grupo de amigos. Perdera-se completamente dentro daquele olhar sério e malicioso do rapaz. Ela observava enquanto ele bebia lentamente o conteúdo da latinha, fixando seus lábios. Olhou para os lados, tentando desviar sua atenção. _Ou tentando não se jogar em cima dele._ Prestou atenção na música que soava alto, afastando as imagens que teimavam turvar sua mente. _Meu Deus, aquele garoto a estava levando a loucura._

Ikki olhou a jovem agora em silêncio. Observou os longos cabelos com mechinhas lilases brilharem sob a luz amarelada. Desceu o olhar para o corpo visivelmente trabalhado em academia, prendendo sua atenção no quadril. _Estou prevendo uma tara. _Sorriu e viu que ela voltara sua atenção a ele, os olhos interrogativos sobre o sorriso. Tocou o pulso esquerdo da garota, sobressaltando-a.

"Eu ainda não te falei uma coisa"; começou ele, puxando-a delicadamente para mais perto de si. Viu sua tez franzir-se curiosa e corar pela repentina aproximação. Colou seus lábios junto ao lóbulo esquerdo de Lillian, fazendo-se audível sobre o som abafado. "Eu não te disse..."; entrecortou sua fala mordiscando a cartilagem da orelha. "Que quero você".

A loira sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por um par de braços definidos, apertando-a em um abraço. Uma mão subiu, elevando seu rosto, sendo tomado por uma boca ávida. Em um instante, percorreu seus dedos pelo tórax que a havia tirado do sério desde o primeiro momento, surpreendendo o garoto. Sentindo-se derreter completamente envolta por aqueles ombros largos, envolveu suas pequenas mãos pela massa de cabelos azuis escuros, buscando por mais intensidade. Empurrou o corpo forte do rapaz, fazendo-o ceder e colar junto à parede. Ikki arfou e desgrudou seus lábios, encarando um sorriso malicioso desenhar-se na jovem a sua frente. Lilly mergulhou seu rosto na curva do pescoço; para em seguida descer os dedos ziguezagueando as costas enrijecidas, descansando-os a baixo do quadril do rapaz. _Se ele tinha essa tara, ponto em comum para os dois._

Sara ainda estava nos braços daquele moreno de rosto delicadamente infantil. Ele havia a levado um pouco para longe da confusão, buscando um banco parcamente iluminado. Sentada sobre as pernas dele, acariciava os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados. Separaram-se em busca de ar e Seiya aproveitou para contornar a face arredondada da garota com a ponta dos dedos. Sorriu ao tocar a covinha convidativa, depositando um singelo beijo nos lábios cerrados da menina.

"Como que tudo isso aconteceu?"; perguntou a ruiva, ainda tendo o rosto acariciado.

Ele deu de ombros, ignorando. Afagou-lhe os cabelos e finalmente empoleirou suas mãos sobre o colo. "Quando eu vi, já tinha atacado você!" Riu.

Sara concordou, descansando sua cabeça no ombro direito do garoto. Ficou ali por alguns minutos, sentindo o perfume exalar da pele alva; mas teve sua visão roubada por outro rapaz que passava ali perto.

Aldebaran traçava seu caminho calmamente, solitário. Parecia dirigir-se para fora da festa e a menina perguntou-se silenciosamente o motivo. Olhou-o discretamente percorrer o caminho de pedras e, como se soubesse estar sendo observando, o enorme homem a encarou de volta. Foram alguns segundos de encontro entre os olhares e sem saber o porquê, Sara não desviou até ele recobrar sua caminhada.

"Onde a sua cabeça está?" Perguntou o calouro, percebendo a distância dos pensamentos da garota. A acomodou melhor em seu colo e trilhou rastros de beijos estalados por toda a sua nuca, extinguindo-se em um molhado beijo na clavícula. Ela riu devido às pequenas cocegas e buscou pela boca do rapaz.

Manuella divertia-se tentando ensinar Aiolia a sambar. Não que Hot Wings, música do longa metragem de animação _Rio_, fosse exatamente um samba. Mas há quilômetros de distância do Brasil, aquele batuque era convidativo. _Party in Ipanema, baby. I wanna party; I wanna samba._

As pontas dos pés da garota saltitavam em uma velocidade que ele não conseguia acompanhar. Parado enquanto via a brasileira ir com um pé para frente e o outro para trás, de um lado a outro em um rodopio, ainda com o copo vazio nas mãos, Ailoia aplaudiu sorridente. Manu fez uma reverencia caricata e gargalhou feliz. Um pedacinho de seu país sempre elevava seus ânimos.

Uma nova música começara, dessa vez eletrônica. A garota dançava conforme o ritmo, sentindo o corpo de Aiolia aproximar-se do seu. Pôde sentir um leve odor de vodka vindo dele, talvez por um pequeno abuso além da conta. _Tadinho, tão bonzinho, só bebendo para se soltar! _Enlaçou a estreita cintura com um dos braços e a fez aproximar-se de si. Sorriu, encantadoramente. Os olhos dourados faiscantes eram um convite à parte. _Ai, eu sou muito lindinho!_

Para Manu, não existia meio termo ou doce. Se ela quisesse, ela iria ter. E queria. Queria tocar aquelas madeixas castanhas claras e sentir toda aquela musculatura colada a ela. _E lavar roupa no tanquinho? Me escolhe! Me escolhe que eu quero! _Levou suas mãos ao maxilar definido, sorvendo o lábio inferior do rapaz para finalmente penetrar na cavidade úmida e doce de sua boca. _Doce que nem álcool? Beleza então. _Sentiu as mãos ágeis pressionarem seu corpo contra o dele, arriscando um toque por debaixo da blusa. Arqueou uma sobrancelha como se acusasse um roubo. Ele ignorou, puxando-a para mais um beijo.

Aegla era o tipo de garota que confundia a mente das pessoas. Aquele jeitinho zen, o rosto de boa moça e o sotaque do interior apenas escondia uma personalidade desapegada em termos românticos. Não existia mártir por uma ligação não recebida, ou por aquele cara da semana passada estar desfilando com outra. Para ela, amor não era algo que acorrentasse, apenas que se sentisse e usufruísse de toda liberdade. _No mais puro ditado: senta, relaxa e goza porque a vida é cor-de-rosa! Ninfa. _

Mas para os desinformados de plantão, assistir a amiga delicada que recomenda chás e Florais de Bach literalmente atacar um cara, é surpreendente. E Mu tinha sido a vítima da vez. Acompanhado de Saga, aproximou-se da neo-hippie tranquilamente, o rosto sereno. Pacífico? Talvez, mas definitivamente confiante de si. Não chegou a trocar meia dúzia de palavras e muito menos encenar toda a azaração que já tinha planejado. _Não_. A jovem simplesmente armada de seu melhor sorriso soltou um singelo "Você fala demais!" e jogou-se em seus braços. _Bateu para pênalti tem que ser gol, gato._

Por um instante, um milésimo de instante, o rapaz ficara chocado. Aquilo era novo para ele. Nunca em sua vida havia sido a presa. Mas estava sendo interessante, para variar. _Lidar com Ninfa dá nisso. _Ele ainda se recuperava do choque enquanto Aegla divertia-se mordiscando a delicada pele de dentro dos lábios dele. Sentiu-o corresponder o beijo e então, deu-se por satisfeita. Por um minuto ficou se perguntando por quanto tempo ele ficaria embasbacado. Homens... Se inverter os papéis ficam que nem patinhos na lagoa.

Porém Mu não ia deixar barato. Se aquela aparência de quietinha da menina o enganara, ele também poderia. Quando finalmente recobrou os sentidos, avançou. Com os joelhos, afastou as pernas da morena para encaixa-la melhor junto a si, apertando-a; as mãos, por debaixo da longa cabeleira, pressionavam firmemente os fios castanhos. Despregou-se dos lábios indo em direção a um dos lóbulos, pressionando-o delicadamente. Arriscou abocanhar uma parte da orelha, sem tocar com a língua para finalmente sorver a pele alva do pescoço.

"Meu Deus!" Elogiou Aegla, em completo transe. Em sua mente, só podia imaginar duas áureas em completa harmonia, explodindo-se como fogos de artifícios. _Deixa eu te contar que fogo que estava explodindo ali... _E deixou-se entregue, acariciando os longos cabelos lilases do rapaz.

Aquilo tudo havia acontecido rápido demais, deixando Saga e Alyssa de bocas abertas. Os dois ainda não entendiam como em menos de cinco minutos Aegla e Mu haviam evoluído uma conversa para aquela afobação toda. _Pegação-master, você quis dizer. _A loira engoliu o riso e balançou a cabeça. Mais mulheres, definitivamente, deveriam ser assim. _Então começa a desenrolar por você, esperta. _Saga, por sua vez, não conteve a gargalhada.

"Sua amiga é rápida!"; e tarada, ela quis complementar a frase, mas preferiu calar. "Agora, nós podemos recomeçar?" Piscou sedutoramente.

A menina mordeu o lábio inferior e deu de ombros. Ele frisou o cenho levemente. O que aquilo significava? _Já te disse, manual-de-sedução-feminina! Rabicó doce, dá no mesmo. _Ergueu as sobrancelhas achando graça do pouco caso dela. _Ah, é?_

Alyssa retirou o copo da mão do rapaz, virando de uma só vez. Com uma cesta certeira, jogou-o direto para o lixo. Agora eles poderiam recomeçar. "Onde havíamos parado?"; perguntou, enlaçando o pescoço coberto pela cascata de fios azulados. "Você nem sequer tinha me beijado".

Ela deslizou uma das mãos pelo peitoral, indo de encontro à barra da blusa. Vagarosamente, por debaixo do tecido, elevou-a para desenhar as formas definidas do abdômen de Saga. Correu os dedos para as costas, arranhando delicadamente com as unhas. Fossou com os lábios a pele entre a nuca e o pescoço, subindo até o início dos fios. Ele suspirou alto, tentando alcançar-lhe os lábios, mas ela fora mais rápida. Zombeteira, fez que não. Mordiscou o lábio inferior do rapaz, sorvendo para si. Separou-se por um instante, os lábios inchados e entreabertos, convidativos. Ela podia ser ágil, mas Saga era mais forte. Grosseiramente segurou suas mãos.

Os minutos que passara brincando com o rapaz acabaram o tentando. Ele puxava-a para si em um beijo rude, esfomeado. Finalmente livrou as mãos da garota, indo descansar sobre seu corpo. Ele abriu os maliciosos olhos enquanto a beijava, passeando as mãos livremente pelas pernas descobertas. _Agora pega na minha mãozinha, me chama de coelho branco e me leva para o País das Maravilhas, seu lindo!_

Genbu encarava o bebedouro. A pequena abertura na base de metal parecia entupida por algo indistinguível, acumulando uma água turva e esbranquiçada. Ele frisou as narinas em claro sinal de repugnância.

"Não, obrigado... Mas aceito uma cerveja"; respondeu ele, erguendo um dedo indicador. Shaina o encarou incrédula.

"Você precisa de água, está desidratando todo! Parece que caiu em uma poça"; resmungou a jovem, referindo-se ao intenso suadouro que pingava da face corada do rapaz.

"Então me arranja uma garrafa d'água! Eu não chego mais perto desse nojo aí, não". _Transtorno obsessivo, prazer._

"Faz conchinha, mete um canudo, dá um jeito! Você tem que beber!"; era impressão dele ou as mulheres haviam tirado o dia para estuprarem a garganta dele com qualquer tipo de bebida? _Ordens pra cá; bebe agora acolá; blá, blá, blá. Que taras mais esquisitas!_

"A noite começou assim mesmo, e olha onde eu fui parar! Um bando de mulheres loucas"; cruzou os braços. "Não bebo, não".

"Vai ficar de pirraça? Que menininho mais chorão"; brandiu a garota de cabelos esverdeados, irritando-se.

"Pirraça? Você sabe a quantidade de germes e bactérias que podem estar ali, felizes e saltitantes, só esperando pelo meu rostinho? Vai você beber essa porcaria, com licença".

"Eu vou é cuspir essa água em você daqui a pouco!" Shaina rosnou enquanto observava o rosto de Genbu contorcer-se em uma careta. _Cuspir? Eca._

Ele observou enquanto a menina dirigia-se ao bebedouro e a ideia de vê-la concretizar o que dissera começou a pinicar todo seu corpo. _Diz oi pro germezinho, tão fofinho! _Sem pensar duas vezes, a puxou pelos braços recebendo uma carranca em resposta. Pense rápido: o que fazer para parar uma psicopata que quer cuspir em você? Genbu lançou-se contra ela, colando seus lábios. Shaina arregalou os olhos atônitos. _Jose Cuervo: o nome da salvação! Amém. _

Liana ainda não conseguia compreender exatamente aquilo. Ela olhava para os lados em busca de uma santa salvação, mas nada e nem ninguém parecia querer salvá-la. _Meu bem, olha esse peitoral na sua frente: você já está no paraíso! _Milo, por sua vez, estava começando a ficar desconfortável com a situação. Já havia passado mais de meia hora e a nissei continuava irredutível, se esquivando a cada investida.

Mais que Diabos! Maldita hora que foi aceitar aquela proposta. Respirou fundo. Nenhuma garota havia lhe dado um fora e aquela, definitivamente, não seria a primeira vez. _Querido, levanta as mãozinhas para o alto e agarra as expectativas. Agarrou? Agora segura e abaixa a emoção._

"Eu não mordo"; começou ele, levando seus lábios até as pontas dos dedos da menina. "A não ser que você peça". Deslizou até o pulso, depositando um beijo silencioso.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, a não ser encará-lo. Nunca em sua vida estivera em uma situação semelhante e resolver aquilo não era o seu forte. O rosto corado era parcialmente coberto pelos fios descabelados que lentamente foram jogados para trás por Milo. _Uma saída, por favor, mais um passo dele e eu desmaio._ Se palavras não estavam resolvendo, para o rapaz só restara fazer uso de sua força. Lançou-se contra ela enquanto puxava o rosto longo feito de uma raposa; acariciou os delicados traços enquanto exibia aquele sorriso que já havia tirado muitas do sério. Liana, assustada, pulou para trás. "Com licença". Foi o que disse, antes de sair entre tropeços, deixando o garoto inquieto. _What the fuck?_

Melissa mantinha o rosto contorcido em uma carranca, os braços curvados e o corpo de costas para Kanon. _Volta pro mar oferenda! Xô, xô! _Ele ria divertido da pequena que fingia não querer ele por perto. Sim, ele sabia que aquilo tudo era fingimento. Durante todo o período anterior os dois haviam mantido um relacionamento aberto, mas, durante as férias, o contato havia se perdido. Aquele charme todo da estudante de biologia só podia ser promessa de que figurinha repetida não completava álbum. _Mas as brilhantes a gente cola por cima e quando não dá mais, coleciona!_

Ele abraçou as costas da garota, descansando seu rosto sobre a cabeça loira. Desceu a face, indo tocar de leve nos lóbulos, seguindo para as bochechas e finalmente o pescoço. Moveu seu corpo para frente e Mel se encontrou entre uma parede e o corpo escultural.

"Eu já te disse uma vez e repito: você é minha".

Uma onda passou por todo o corpo da loura ao processar aquela afirmativa. Como seria possível resistir a ele? Sentiu a face colar na sua enquanto tinha um beijo roubado de seus lábios; o corpo imprensado contra a parede a tornava inerte. Esquivou na segunda investida, mas quando houve mais uma tentativa, agarrou-a. Finalmente teve seu corpo voltado para a direção do rapaz que tão logo prontificou-se em levantá-la.

Ela pôde sentir Kanon sorrir vitorioso entre os beijos. Permitiu-se revirar os olhos em pensamento como um pequeno ato de reprovação a si mesma. De qualquer forma, se a carne havia sido fraca, que os desejos dela fossem então atendidos. Apertou as pernas envoltas da cintura do garoto que a pressionou com força contra a parede, mordendo a parte baixa do pescoço. Kanon a segurava no colo com as duas mãos, apertando-a com exaspero ao sentir a respiração ofegante da menina em seu ouvido. Ele havia dito não? Mais uma vez ela seria dele.

Até que Claudia estava conseguindo enrolar uma conversa com o veterano. Entre travas-línguas, mãos inquietas e alguns engasgos, não é que ia bem? Alguém como ela, que sempre fora considerada nerd, tentar um flerte com alguém como _ele_ era um progresso. O único detalhe é que Camus era homem de poucas palavras. _E mais ações._

Para ele aquilo estava sendo engraçado. Conhecia a garota de mechas azuis e rosas e sua fama de exímia em computação; mas até aquela noite, nunca havia realmente reparado nela. E não é que era uma gracinha? _Agora pede para ela fazer um backup em você, seu gostoso. _O rapaz riu da pequena enrolação dela, achando graça; mas seria muito mais interessante aquela boca estivesse ocupada com outra coisa senão tagarelar.

Camus levou o dedo indicador aos pequenos lábios da menina, calando-a. Ela não entendeu o que ele disse a seguir, era algo como "Você está nervosa demais" ou "Você fala demais". _Talvez os dois. _Porém, compreender o que dissera com uma onda de calor explodindo sobre o seu corpo e uma aflição na mente era pedir demais. Imagina então reagir quando teve seu delicado corpo tomado e sua face segura em mãos firmes. Só que nem tudo ficou sem reação.

Claudia não soube como; como pensou, como reagiu, como ficara maluca. Apenas se viu pulando sobre o rapaz e um beijo roubado. O resto ficara por parte de Camus prosseguir.

Aquilo já estava começando a aborrecer Cherie. A conversa realmente parecia ter um tom animado, mas ele não exibia um sorriso contagiante no rosto. Respirou fundo. Três vezes. Tudo bem, o que é mais difícil tende a ser mais gostoso. Deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos avermelhados e os olhos semicerrados completaram a encenação. _Olá, eu sou um lindo coelhinho fofinho e saltitante. Me morda. _Que homem que não gosta?

Shura queria. Definitivamente ele queria, mas não sabia transmitir exatamente interesse. Era aquele problema de ou demonstra demais, ou parece desinteressado. Mas ela ainda estava ali, apostando as fichas no jogo _dela_; e que sairia vencedora. E a isso sim, é impossível resistir. Ele não era bom com palavras e muito menos delicado, pelo contrário: talvez um pouco grosseiro. E foi assim que pressionou o corpo longilíneo contra a parede, forçando a passagem de uma língua ávida sem nem ao menos pedir permissão. E na cabeça da garota, ela havia mandado a permissão ir pastar.

Do casal que se formara não era fácil distinguir as mãos, as pernas ou qualquer parte do corpo. Era um amontoado de ora aqui, ora ali; ora de um, ora de outro. Apenas definiu-se quando o rapaz decidiu recostar-se a parede e descansar o corpo da menina sobre o dele, ziguezagueando a cintura estreita e a pele da barriga. Cherie segurava a massa de cabelos entre os dedos, indo arranhar a nunca e puxa-lo para mais um beijo. _Jesus me traz um balde d'água!_

Era inquietante. Um professor, quatro alunos e elas três. Eles tentavam puxar uma conversa descontraída com o trio, mas a tarefa não seria fácil. Kardia já estava se amaldiçoando por ter escolhido garotas tão peculiares para uma abordagem; mas desafio sempre fora sua tentação. Sorveu mais um gole de vodka disfarçando um muxoxo.

Anna observava o professor de Anatomia disfarçadamente. Sabia que ele era um gênio das Ciências Médica, embora um safado de primeiro escalão também. _Está na hora de fazer inscrição em Anatomia como eletiva, baby. _Frisou os lábios em reprovação; a ele e a ela por estar se perguntando sobre remanejamento de matérias.

Karen olhava curiosa o garoto de cabelos azuis claros, achando-o extremamente parecido com Albáfica. Seriam parentes? Mas a personalidade era visivelmente diferente: Afrodite conversava animado com os amigos, desinibido e com um tom puxado para o deboche. _Mas também era uma gracinha esse metido._

Hannah, com toda sua imponência, matinha os braços cruzados. Ela não estava acostumada em ter garotos tão perto em uma conversa simpática. Estava acostumada com bulling e atrocidades. O problema é que aquele rosto delicado não saia da sua cabeça. _Mais que diabos!_

Julian acompanhava a namorada, que conversava animada com os irmãos recém-chegados à Universidade. Os olhos azuis claros perdiam-se longe na multidão, sendo desperto quando a voz de Saori soou estridente.

"O que está procurando?"

"Nada"; ele respondeu. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos lilases e observou junto a ela um alegre rapaz vir dar um beijo estalado na face de Sasha e abraçar Alone. Conhecia ele. Tenma: amigo de infância dos gêmeos Kido. Aproveitou a deixa assim que Saori cumprimentou o rapaz, dirigindo o olhar para os amigos, não muito longe.

Hypnos, Thanatus e Kagaho entenderam. Sorriram de volta, voltando a atenção para algumas garotas que, por hora, estavam ocupadas com alguns outros veteranos. Mas até quando?

**Continua...**

**Notas: **DESCULPEM! Ai Deus, não era minha intenção demorar quase três semanas para postar o capítulo, mas juro que foi sem querer. Passei as últimas duas semanas com o combo inflamação na garganta + febre + dor no corpo + enxaqueca. Era quase um junta tudo e joga fora, credo . x.x

Não conseguia pensar e olhar para a tela do computador parecia suicídio, por isso fui escrevendo tão lerdamente. Desculpem mais uma vez, e também caso isso tenha interferido na qualidade do capítulo... Mas, tirando isso, eu me diverti! Hahaha Comecei a piriguetear com os personagens, embora tenha anotado mentalmente que por oitenta por cento dos personagens em rolos em um capítulo é complicadinho! Hahaha

As quatro que saíram n foi por eu achar que não combinava com as personalidades saírem beijando logo de cara. A Anna por ser crítica, a Liana por ser nosso bichinho do mato, a Karen por causa da timidez e a Hannah pelo feminismo. Mas nada que mude com o decorrer da história!

Gente, se vocês tiverem alguma ideia ou pedido, me falem! É sério: por exemplo, a Petit que sugeriu uma aposta para alguém pegar a mais diferente. Eu sou boa ouvinte e não tem nada que com uma conversa não dê para atender! :3

Segurem os corações, que agora o caldeirão vai começar a ferver! 8D AHAHAHAHA Beijos, até o próximo! Teella.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro**

De forma nenhuma a semana havia se arrastado: depois da _caliente_ terça-feira, o resto dos dias havia passado de forma leve e talvez um pouco apimentada devido às fofocas. Afinal, muita mulher junta acaba em compartilhamento de informações. _Adoro! _A sexta-feira, em fim, reinava com todo o imaginário fervilhante do final de semana que se aproximava. O primeiro daquele ano letivo.

"Hoje vai ter um DJ sensacional na Sanctuarium"; Cherie referia-se à uma baladeira boate de Atenas.

"É aquele mega famoso por tocar nas noites de Ibiza"; Alyssa comentou, ainda debruçada sobre a sua cadeira.

"E é claro que nós iremos. Aegla, Sahel, o que acham?"; era Mel, junto à porta da sala com Cherie. "A gente se encontra no restaurante dos meus pais antes, faz uma boquinha e partimos!".

"Vocês mal se recuperaram da ressaca e dos vômitos devido à chopada e já estão pensando em mais álcool? Acabaram com meus chás!"; Aegla indignou-se. "É claro que estou dentro".

_E quem disse que elas estão pensando somente em álcool, gata? Pelo visto, você também não!_

"Dessa vez eu não posso"; respondeu Sahel recebendo muxoxos por parte das amigas. "De verdade. Meu pai vai dar uma daquelas festas dele e essa vai ser toda cheia das parafernálias muçulmanas... Negócios, eu acho"; retrucou a morena, dando de ombros.

"Não é possível! Eu até vou disponibilizar o meu _bebê_ para levar a gente"; pediu a estudante de artes, recebendo uma careta da menina. "Então fica para a próxima... Mas a empanturração de pança ainda é por conta da casa?"; Cherie tomou como sim a gargalhada de Melissa.

"Espalhem para o resto das meninas e para o Genbu! Será que conseguimos embebedar ele de novo?"; riu Alyssa. _E prevejo mais uma seção de descarrego para cima do coitado..._

"Bom dia"; curto e seco. Simples assim, foi a forma que o professor de Astrofísica Galáctica adentrou a sala. Silenciosamente acomodou seus livros sobre a mesa, enquanto deslizava os longos dedos para a face a fim de ajeitar os óculos. Dégel balançou a longa cabeleira esverdeada enquanto observava calmamente suas anotações. _Vem ler as estrelas da minha alma que eu te derreto todinho, seu iceberg gostoso._

Alyssa arregalou os olhos azuis, buscando agoniada o rosto das amigas. Chega, aquela faculdade só podia ter pacto com o Demônio! _E vou te contar, bendito seja esse pacto..._

"Foi nessa matéria que eu me fodi"; balbuciou Melissa da porta. "Lembre-se do que eu falei: ignore o professor: preste atenção na matéria! _Não nele_! Aí você tem chance de sonhar com a prova final"; lembrou a pequena, enquanto puxava uma embasbacada Cherie que também o olhava, admirada. "Tchau!".

Ainda no corredor, encontrava-se uma nervosa Claudia que, entre palavras, não sabia se seguia com a conversa ou se parava para prestar atenção ao rapaz. Os longos fios louros circundavam a face serena, ostentando toda aquela aparência pacífica de Shaka. Ele sorriu ao observar o nervosismo crescente na garota.

"Então hoje à noite, na minha casa?".

"A-ham"; começou ela. "... com certeza é a placa mãe do computador, vou levar alguns modelos para fazermos testes. Provável que muita coisa tenha se perdido, mas ao menos voltará a funcionar!".

Ele agradeceu singelamente, exibindo um sorriso que tirava o fôlego da estudante de ciências da computação; retirando-se calmamente. Restou somente uma Claudia feliz por saber consertar computadores e um grupo formado por Alicia, Anna e Lillian que engoliam o riso ao observar a menina completamente envergonhada – e embasbacada. _Pudera, uma noite na casa de Shaka é para balançar o angu. _

Estranharam uma Cherie passar correndo, aos acenos. Apenas conseguiram escutar algo parecido com "Festa, hoje! A Mel explica!". _Cristo, cadê Aegla com suas macumbas? Ela teria um chá pré-ressaca?_ Dito e feito; logo atrás apareceu a pequena loirinha vestida com um camisão de cavalo-marinho simpático. Preparativos para requebrar o esqueleto em três, dois, um...

"Estão intimadas a comparecerem na Sanctuarium hoje".

"A Claudia não vai"; zombou Alicia. "Vai consertar o hardware do Shaka"; todas gargalharam enquanto a atacada somente cruzou os braços, contorcendo o rosto em uma careta, mas concordando com o que fora dito. "E eu não posso, tenho que estudar...".

"Você estuda domingo, estuda de madrugada: se vira, mas você vai!"; Lilly já estava confirmada. "E você Anna?".

A outra baixinha balançou a cabeça veemente. Ia ter uma palestra online transmitida de Yale a respeito da matéria negra; aquilo era imperdível. As meninas tentaram contornar a situação, irritando-a ligeiramente: detestava ser contrariada. Quando os pequenos lábios frisaram-se e os olhos se estreitaram, as amigas entenderam que era fim de conversa. _Ok, você não vai hoje, mas aguarde a próxima!_

Não muito longe, reconheceram um garoto agasalhado em meio à multidão vestida de veraneio. Enquanto Anna e Claudia dirigiam-se para suas salas, o restante correu aos risos de encontro ao amigo: convocação para cachaça!

Genbu finalmente conseguira retornar ao costumeiro porte sério, vestido com roupas sóbrias e o usual sobretudo. Da ressaca adquirida de terça, restara somente dois círculos profundos e roxos abaixo dos olhos. Mas, em vista dos litros de vômitos e da dor de cabeça latejante que o havia perseguido dias atrás, aquilo era lucro. O rapaz até ouviu para o que as meninas o chamavam, animadas; porém a sua mente não conseguia processar nada: parado em frente ao banheiro masculino, ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do desinfetante azul neon que descansava em cima do carrinho de limpeza, o qual bloqueava a entrada do vestiário.

"Com licença, senhorita"; chamou ele, não obtendo resposta. Soltou um pigarro e tentou novamente, observando uma cabeça surgir pela porta com a face contorcida para poucos amigos. "Desculpe, mas será que você sabe me informar se esse desinfetante _sem rótulo _é antibactericida? Ainda: na verdade, como está se dando a limpeza dos sanitários? O certo é utilizar primeiramente o cloro e depois um antibactericida, com agentes que também eliminem a giardíase".

Ninguém se moveu. Até quem passava pelo corredor, parou. Restou somente um rapaz de cabelos verdes trajando um longo casaco preto em pleno verão grego, já armado de um pano de limpeza nas mãos. _Querido, você precisa de tratamento já!_

A faxineira sentiu o rosto queimar em brasas e sua expressão já tomara uma forma demoníaca. Era provável um ataque iminente, se não fosse por _ela_. "VOCÊ!"; foi a única coisa que ouviram, enquanto giravam os rostos em direção ao voz estridente que avançava pelo corredor. Shaina despontava ao longe, os olhos em chamas. _Jesus, será que essa realmente pretendia estuprar o pobre?_

A garota aproximava-se em uma velocidade assustadora; os pés fincados com força no chão e as mãos cerradas em punho. Três dias haviam se passado; e há três dias ela procurava por aquele filho de uma mãe. Genbu sentiu-se encolher perante a menina, e literalmente encolheu quando um murro acertou-lhe o meio da cara. Lenta e certeiramente, ele foi de encontro ao chão. Os braços longos emaranhados por cima do corpo desfalecido e a vermelhidão crescente no rosto apenas fez com que as meninas o encarassem, ainda em silêncio; enquanto uma estressada Shaina se afastava em meio a pragas.

_O que ele havia feito mesmo?_

"Heim, Genbu"; arriscou Lilly. "Você vai com a gente?".

Cherie chegou à sala atrasada e esbaforida. O cabelo castanho avermelhado levemente desgrenhado caído nas costas deixavam claro a pressa da menina. Inspirou três vezes e entrou, buscando um lugar próximo à Liana, Karen e Sara.

"Vocês... Hoje... À noite... Boate!"; tentou dizer, ainda sem fôlego.

"O quê?"; Sara havia se perdido no entre cortes de respiração e fala da amiga.

"Nós estamos marcando de sair, hoje à noite"; conseguiu, finalmente. "Sancturarium, vamos?".

Liana se perguntou se aquilo realmente estava sendo dirigido a ela, assim como Karen que continuava a encarar a menina, pensativa. Sara, por sua vez, respondeu que adoraria ir; mas era costume visitar os pais em Rhodes ao menos duas vezes por mês e passara agosto inteiro sem ir até a vila. Cherie franziu o nariz, em claro sinal de desgosto.

"Ah, gente! Vamos, por favor!"; pediu ela, fazendo brotar lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos – artes cênicas sempre ensinando pequenas maneiras de convencer. "Liana, Karen?".

"Tenho que trabalhar no restaurante dos meus pais hoje"; respondeu prontamente. "É regra".

"Eu realmente tenho que estudar"; falou Karen. "Estou com uma pequena dificuldade em Geometria Analítica".

Cherie debruçou-se sobre seus braços, torcendo os lábios em sinal de ofensa. Como assim elas perderiam a sensação de Ibiza em terras gregas? Anotou mentalmente encontrar um chá com Aegla que servisse de empurrão para as meninas. _Compra cogumelos azuis! _Finalmente reparou no homem à frente da turma: duas pintinhas. Sim, haviam duas pequenas marcas na testa do rapaz, levemente encobertas pela franja verde claro. Shion conversava alguma coisa a respeito da matéria com sua monitora, que também tinha as mesmas marcas pintando seu rosto. _Por Cristo, eu desisto. Todos são lindos e ponto final, me deixa babar em paz._

Embora Manuella fosse aluna de Letras, esportes sempre haviam divido seu coração com textos. Trajada de shorts de lycra e com o camisão de Educação Física, participava com Hannah da aula de desportos práticos.

"Mensagem da Aegla"; comentou, ao visualizar o celular. "Sanctuarium? Hoje não tem como..."; falou em voz alta enquanto respondia o sms. "E você?".

"Eu? Não! Não sei dançar, Deus me livre"; respondeu uma Hannah estampando uma careta na face.

Manu sorriu. Aquilo não era problema nenhum. "Então... eu dou aula de samba em uma academia aqui perto. Você está convidada a ensaiar alguns passos". Ela observou a amiga encará-la aterrorizada. "Vamos, ninguém vai te morder!" _Pelo contrário: vai te ensinar a fazer com que os outros queiram te morder!_

* * *

Já haviam passado duas horas a respeito da matéria negra. Duas horas sobre uma física teórica de enrolar o cérebro e pifar os neurônios que encaminhavam para um final provável de palestra: de que aquilo tudo era uma teoria, nascida a partir de cálculos variáveis de equações físicas; mas que não havia como provar tecnicamente. _Ah tá, eles fumaram uma erva perigosa antes ou depois disso aí?_

Mas havia um detalhe. Um insignificante detalhe à respeito da aluna que tentava absorver aquilo tudo: Anna só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. E esta estava longe de ser uma equação; estava mais para um gostoso professor de anatomia.

A garota revirou os olhos ao se lembrar pela milésima vez de ter mudado a sua grade do período para incluir anatomia básica como eletiva. Onde ela estava com a cabeça no momento e por que diabos as amigas não a haviam contido? Vai saber... _Quem sabe não estava no Kardia?_ Abriu uma nova guia do Google Chrome enquanto ainda podia ouvir o inglês soar da palestra exibida online; digitou o endereço eletrônico do facebook. Ok, ela havia deixado de sair para assistir uma palestra e estava... em uma rede social com a cabeça bem longe da bendita matéria negra? _Ah, vá!_

Olhou um novo pedido de amizade e deixou o queixo cair quando observou um conhecido rosto do curso de Astronomia. Levou a cabeça para trás e ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, inquieta; aquele era o Saga? Anna ficou alguns minutos observando aquele maxilar perfeitamente desenhado na foto do perfil do rapaz antes de, enfim, aceitar a solicitação. Pulou para trás quando quase instantaneamente uma janela com um emoticon surgiu. Três chances para adivinhar quem era! _Stephen Hawking? Errado! Masami Kurumada? Pelo o amor de Deus! Saga?! Aê! _

A escuna para a ilha de Rhodes soava o terceiro alarme consecutivo: a embarcação deixara o porto. Sara endireitou-se junto às grades do barco e enviou uma mensagem de texto para sua mãe avisando que finalmente estava indo visitar a família. Inspirou profundamente a brisa marinha, reconfortando-a. Virou de costas para o oceano e acomodou os cotovelos, descansando suas costas. Finalmente estava voltando para casa.

Passeou os olhos pelas pessoas acomodadas nas cadeiras e naquelas que, como ela, haviam escolhido ficar de pé; quando, em um solavanco, prendeu a atenção no louro. O rosto sério parecia admirar alguma coisa ao longe enquanto o vento ondulava os fios junto ao rosto; ele era o amigo do Seiya.

Rapidamente desviou o olhar, sentindo-se ligeiramente culpada: babar por um cara que estava sempre com o rapaz com quem havia compartilhado saliva – ênfase – naquela semana não era lá de muita índole. _Foda-se. _De soslaio arriscou só mais um pouquinho. Azar ou sorte Hyoga pareceu reconhecer a garota e acenou, aproximando-se calmamente com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. _Pergunta: pode se jogar nos braços dele agora ou depois? _

"Sara, não é? O Seiya passou a semana falando de você"; falou o rapaz de timbre sereno. "Hyoga".

Sara apertou a mão estendida dele exibindo um sorriso amarelo. Definitivamente não era certo se perguntar se os cabelos dele eram tão macios quanto aparentavam ser. Preferiu, então, não se perguntar se era correto imaginar aquela massa loura entre seus dedos enquanto tinha seu corpo espremido pelo de Hyoga. Era melhor só imaginar, mesmo. _Mas se a carne é fraca, até quando o pecado consegue não corromper?_

A ampla sala de estar dos Abdualli havia sido completamente remanejada. Já não havia mais móveis ocupando o centro; dezenas de fofas almofadas lotavam o chão entapetado e finos tecidos coloridos despontavam do teto. A iluminação parca contribuiu para o tom misterioso da garota que atravessava o salão, indo parar no centro desnudo. Sahel suspirou enquanto um som ritmado preenchia o ambiente. Agora o show era por parte dela.

Primeiro começou com o quadril; ele girava de forma ritma. Os braços ondulavam suavemente, remexendo um dos diversos véus que trazia consigo nas mãos. E, finalmente, a perna que mantinha seu peso sobre a ponta do pé ganhou movimento ao tempo que a música ganhava velocidade. Era somente ela, trajada com uma detalhada e enriquecida vestimenta de odalisca, seus véus e a música. Sahel explorava todo o espaço aberto para a sua apresentação, os tecidos enrolando ao longo de sua pele a mostra e o quadril deslocando-se da direita para a esquerda sensualmente; tudo acompanhado pelos diversos olhos atentos dos convidados de seus pais. Apenas não esperou reconhecer um olhar dourado alerta sobre si: Sísifo fazia parte do grupo.

Sua apresentação terminou acompanhada de uma salva de palmas e ela tinha plena consciência de que estava deslumbrante; principalmente quando notou os olhos do professor viajar por cada curva de seu corpo. _Ai, vem me ensinar a força de atrito, mestre!_

Sorridente, o senhor Abdualli ocupou o seu lado e envolveu suas costas por braços protetores. "Boa noite! Agradeço imensamente pela presença de todos aqui, em minha casa"; um minuto foi doado às palmas gratas dos convidados. "Principalmente nessa noite tão especial em que, finalmente, dou a mão de filha em casamento!".

Sahel não evitou o "o quê?!" que escapou agoniado de seus lábios contorcidos. _O velho havia pirado de vez!_

Liana estava absorta em seus pensamentos, com um nome bem fixo na mente: Milo. Ela ainda não havia digerido o acontecimento de terça e ruborizava a cada lembrança da aproximação com o rapaz. Apenas foi desperta quando um sinalzinho estridente e conhecido soou: mais um pedido para entregar.

A nissei ajeitou o barco completamente recheado de comida japonesa e caminhou em direção à mesa de número dezesseis. Os olhos sempre baixos pareciam ter gravado a imagem do veterano depositando um beijo em seu pulso. Suspirou, como se aquilo pudesse espantar a memória.

"Obrigado"; ela ouviu em resposta. Conhecia aquele rosto sério, de olhos sempre fechados e longos cabelos dourados. Era Asmita. Liana balbuciou alguma resposta e vagarosamente se afastou, os olhos fixos no professor de filosofia.

A perda de um sentido não parecia fazer falta nenhuma a ele. Usar os hashis, fisgar os _rolls_ e leva-los a boca parecia uma tarefa completamente corriqueira. E, definitivamente, não interferia em sua beleza austera. Talvez até pelo contrário: tornava-o ainda mais misterioso. E completamente atraente. _E ela estava encantada._

Claudia já estava prostrada no elevador; rente ao espelho. A mochila abarrotada de ferramentas, placas mães e uma infinidade de utensílios tecnológicos: eram suas armas. Respirou três vezes quando se viu em frente ao apartamento de número seiscentos e um. Ai, onde ela havia se metido?

Tocou a campainha e não pôde evitar pensar se ela ainda tinha chances de fugir. Mas sua resposta veio acompanhada de um sorrido encantador: Shaka já havia aberto a porta. Inevitável não sorrir junto.

"Entra, é lá no meu quarto"; disse ele, de um jeito simples. Como se fosse absolutamente simples _estar com ele, no quarto dele_.

À garota, só restou sorrir de forma sistemática. Não tinha como sair correndo dali. _E se fingir de morta?_ Também não. Vida que segue...

O quarto dele transmitia a mesma paz que fluía do rapaz, exibindo dezenas de livros dos mais variados filósofos e cientistas políticos. Taí, afinal, ele não fazia filosofia à toa. O MACBOOK jazia imponente sobre uma bancada de vidro. Mãos à obra!

De dentro da mochila, foram surgindo as mais variadas gerigonças eletrônicas; e, enquanto Claudia mantinha-se compenetrada em desvendar o problema do computador, Shaka a observava. Um talento do rapaz era esconder o que realmente pensava por baixo daqueles olhos sempre pacíficos; mal podia-se perceber que debaixo daquele cordeiro havia, realmente, um lobo. _Ai, me chama de vovó, me chama de chapeuzinho vermelho, mas vem ser meu lobo mau!_ E ele já havia elegido sua próxima vítima.

"Finalmente!"; exclamou Claudia. "O MAC é, definitivamente, um ótimo computador. Mas quando pifa, sério, só Deus para concertar".

"Ainda bem que eu tenho você". Aquelas palavras, embora se referissem a outro assunto, fizeram o corpo da menina tremer. E Shaka tinha pela consciência disso. "Agora, como eu vou te pagar?".

A resposta correta seria cento e cinquenta euros, mas não era bem isso que o louro tinha na cabeça. Ele se levantou da cama, caminhando com toda a calma do mundo. Claudia se encontrou encurralada contra a bancada e ele se aproximava cada vez mais. Os fios dourados deslizando pelos ombros, os olhos azuis vibrantes: ela já estava perdida. Shaka não precisava dizer nada, ele sabia que ela também não falaria. Aquele olhar intenso já era o bastante para transparecer o que ele queria. Aproximou-se o bastante para colar a face junto à dela; sorriu maliciosamente e, sem força nenhuma, inclinou-se contra o corpo de Claudia até ela estar completamente deitada sobre a cômoda. Deslizou as mãos primeiro pelos cabelos negros com mechas coloridas, passou pelo rosto e, arriscando, percorreu rapidamente a junção dos botões da camisa da garota. Colou os lábios delicadamente e, quando sentiu a boca ávida abrir passagem, introduziu a língua com uma fome inimaginável para aquele rosto tão comumente sereno. E Claudia já estava sem ar.

Manu não escondeu a felicidade ao ver Hannah na aula de samba. Acenou alegremente para a amiga, vendo-a desconcertada. Reconheceu alguns rostos, mas estranhou um rapaz de cabeleira azul escura e cara de poucos amigos; estava acompanhando um jovem franzino de cabelos esverdeados que sorria contente. Lembrou-se desse último: era Shun. E se a memória não lhe falhara, o imponente ao seu lado tratava-se do irmão mais velho.

Só que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com Ikki. E ia ser absolutamente engraçado.

Começou com seu habitual boa noite animado, já ligando o som no volume máximo do repertório escolhido para aquela noite. E samba de raiz havia sido o eleito. Ensaiou três passos trançados para frente, com uma requebrada nas pontas dos pés. Esse era o primeiro esquema da aula. Observou seus alunos imitando os passos com destreza e uma Hannah completamente enrolada.

"Que bixisse! Tô saindo daqui!"; reclamou Ikki para o irmão. "Shun, sério, me fala que você não está apelando para o outro lado, irmão...".

Shun ergueu uma sobrancelha, não entendendo o que aquilo significava e observou o irmão arfar e dar de ombros. O mais velho deu de costas e saiu batendo o pé, desviando das piruetas dos alunos. "Bixisse demais!"; foi a última coisa que disse antes de bater a porta atrás de si.

Hannah estava inquieta no final da sala; suava frio a cada tentativa de passo mal elaborado. Mas o que realmente estava a distraindo era a visão de Shun, poucas posições à frente. Os olhos de diferentes cores sempre o procurando a cada sorriso, a cada passo. Só foi prestar atenção na jovem acompanhante do menino muito tempo depois; reconheceu June ao seu lado e foi inevitável praguejar.

Manuella se divertia com suas aulas, era um prazer para ela. Fez uma pequena pausa para buscar água, atravessando a sala de dança e entrando no hall da academia destinado aos aparelhos de musculação. Enquanto enchia a garrafinha d'água, passeou os olhos pelo lugar, indo parar em um Kanon suado de regata, sentado em um banco e levantando dezoito quilos em um bíceps concentrado. _Ula-lá! _Ele descansou o halter no banco e passou as mãos pela franja desgrenhada, desviando os olhos para quem o olhava. Sorriu maliciosamente, prestando atenção na brasileira. Mais uma para a lista. _Hasta la vista, baby._

O restaurante italiano da família Bonazzoli parecia ter vibrado ao receber a enxurrada de jovens que vinham buscar o prometido da amiga: comilança liberada. Melissa, que já as aguardava, tratou de abraçar cada uma e leva-las a uma mesa. Ia ser por conta da casa! Lugi Bonazzoli veio pessoalmente conhecer as amigas da filha, com os trigêmeos a tira colo e o sangue alegre de italiano.

"Mask! Venha servir as meninas! Ande! Comam a vontade, amigas da Mel sempre serão bem vindas"; riu ele, apertando a filha.

"Mask?"; perguntou Cherie. "Ele trabalha aqui?"

"Ele é primo da Melissa, na verdade. E sim, trabalha aqui meio período"; respondeu Alicia, já tratando de pedir um copo de café.

"Ele ainda está emburrado comigo"; falou Mel. "De eu ter pego o Kanon mais uma vez"; revirou os olhos.

O primo chegou emburrado junto à mesa lotada. "Qual vai ser?"; lançou. E se a comilança ia ser liberada, nhoque, lasanha e rondeli com certeza estavam na lista.

"Que peninha de você, ter um primo desses e ainda trabalhar com ele"; falou Lilly, debruçando-se sobre suas mãos e lançando um olhar acusador.

"É meu primo, parem de pensar besteira!"; reclamou Mel, de bochechas corada.

"Agora, deixa eu fazer uma pergunta"; começou Alyssa vendo a infinidade de massas começar a chegar. "Como a gente vai ficar depois disso tudo, dentro desses vestidos dois números menores que a gente?"

Ferrou gata. Prende a respiração e reza para a Aegla ter um chazinho. Tenho certeza que ela veio preparada!

"Camomila é bom para digestão, acompanhado de abacaxi não tem erro!"; respondeu a hippie, apontando para o catálogo de chás do restaurante. Bingo!

"Agora, daqui vamos fazer uma pequena paradinha"; arquitetou Melissa diabolicamente.

A mãe de Genbu desligou o interfone intrigada, porém feliz. Exibiu um sorriso incandescente e foi chamar o filho.

"Querido, suas amigas estão subindo!".

O rapaz olhou interrogativo da cama, levantando a cabeça. Que amigas? _Ai-meu-Deus. _Ouviu a campainha tocar e, ainda que de longe, reconheceu o esganiçado das vozes femininas. Ele estava encrencado. Quase tentou impedir sua mãe de abrir a porta, mas sabia que seria insignificante. Prevendo o apocalipse, viu surgir seis dos seus mais recentes pesadelos. Porém, teve que admitir que eram seis pesadelos de tirar o fôlego. Onde elas haviam arranjado aquelas roupas? _Safadinho!_

"Genbu! Você ainda está assim?"; Lilly apontou para ele, com suas costumeiras calças de moletom e casaco. _Aham, como se ele estivesse predisposto a sair com vocês, suas loucas!_

"Já são dez para as onze! Anda senão você vai se virar para botar a gente dentro daquela boate sem enfrentar fila!"; ameaçou Cherie, que poderia a qualquer momento utilizar de seus saltos cobertos de tachinhas para atacar o menino.

"Boate?!"; animou-se a senhora Astaryot. "Querido, vá se arrumar. E fique longe dos sobretudos, sim?"; e exibiu aquele sorriso intimidador que somente mães conseguem fazer.

"Se precisar de ajuda, é só pedir!"; ofereceu Aegla sorridente. _Calma gata, não vai me dizer que é uma desculpa para entrar no quarto do garoto e deflorar o pobre!_

Ele se viu em um ninho de cobras, literalmente. Arrastou-se de cabeça baixa pelo corredor enquanto ouvia a mãe oferecer chá e biscoito às "convidadas" que conversavam animadas. Jesus, se você é misericordioso, que não o faça engolir litros de cerveja, por favor! A ressaca ainda não se recuperou!

Não foi necessário muito tempo, afinal, homem tem uma sorte que mulheres não têm: não precisar de maquiagem e não ser chiliquento. Genbu apareceu na sala de uma forma que nenhuma delas havia imaginado vê-lo um dia; e de calças jeans! A tonalidade acinzentada dos jeans havia casado perfeitamente com a blusa social preta de pulsos e gola listrados em branco e cinza; ele havia fechado todos os botões da camisa fazendo-a subir e tampar seu pescoço com a gola, dando ar desarrumado ao garoto – ainda que inconsciente. _Segurem as calcinhas meninas, porque hoje a girpoca vai chiar! _

"Quê que é isso?"; perguntou Lilly, deixando o biscoito cair.

"Meu deus! Ele vai balançar o cuscuz com a gente hoje, meninas!"; exaltou-se Alyssa ao lado da amiga de mechas lilases.

"Tá pensando em levar mais uma porrada da Shaina, é, Genbu?"; riu Mel, cutucando o amigo e observando a mãe do rapaz rir junto.

_Amigas assim, inimigas para que, né, gato?_

Karen enfiou a cabeça para fora do banheiro, estranhando aquela falação toda. Podia jurar ter ouvido as vozes de suas amigas no apartamento de cima; mas achou que estava delirando. Vai ver é só vontade reprimida de querer ir à Sanctuarium com elas... Suspirou, reprimindo-se. Tinha que parar de enfiar desculpas e não viver a sua vida. Prometeu que da próxima vez, iria sim sair com as meninas.

Retirou a toalha dos fios castanhos e alisou-os com a escova, observando o próprio reflexo embaralhado devido ao espelho embaçado. A cabeça estava longe e, quando deu-se conta, era a imagem de dois homens que desenhavam-se em sua mente: de iguais cabelos e olhos azuis claros, a semelhança entre ambos era absurda. Balançou a cabeça e bufou; o que estava dando nela? Por que não conseguia tirar Afrodite e Albáfica da cabeça? _Quer uma dica, baby?_

Se ele pudesse, o Impala 67 de Cherie estaria chorando àquela hora. Imagine-se você, pobre coitado, acostumado a sempre carregar somente uma pessoa nas costas e, do nada, sem nem pedir permissão ou ganhar uma gasolina aditivada como brinde, ter que carregar mais seis consigo? Genbu ia no banco do carona, ao lado da inglesa que dirigia às pressas; lá atrás, as meninas espremiam-se com Lilly e Mel no colo: havia sobrado para as mais baixinhas quicarem com a cabeça no teto.

"Ai bebê, eu juro que te dou uma limpeza amanhã com direito a troca de óleo e tudo!"; falou Cherie ao volante, dando uns tapinhas no painel. Limpeza era o mínimo que ele iria merecer depois daquela noite! Espere e verá.

"Você não precisa correr tanto..."; advertiu Lilly observando do colo de Alicia o velocímetro ultrapassar os cem quilómetros por hora. "A gente quer chegar, mas queremos chegar vivas!".

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem com o carro?"; observou Alyssa, espremida entre Aegla com uma Mel no colo e Alicia com Lilly. "Tem muita coisa acesa no painel!".

Cherie levou um susto ao ver alguns itens aparecerem luminosos. "Brian Jones, não brinque comigo dessa forma!"; gritou a dona do carro. "Brian bebê, não pife agora, pelo o amor de Deus!".

"Você passou"; falou Aegla calmamente, ouvindo um 'Ahn?' como resposta. "A Sanctuarium. Você acabou de passar por ela". Coisa mais simples do mundo!

"POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO ME AVISARAM?"; exasperou-se a motorista, fazendo o automóvel rodopiar cento e oitenta graus.

"Acho que fiquei enjoada..."; retrucou Mel, levando a mão na boca. "PORRA CHERIE, VAMOS CHEGAR VIVAS NESTA PORCARIA DE BOATE?".

A resposta veio duvidosa. O Impala começou a trafegar na contra mão, nem se dando ao trabalho de desviar dos carros que buzinavam freneticamente. Eles que se virassem! O sangue parecia estar explodindo os olhos de Mel, avançando contra o sinal ainda na contra mão.

"CHERIE"; gritaram todos em uníssono, agarrando-se onde podiam.

"EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!"; exasperou-se Gengu, segurando-se na poltrona.

"NINGUÉM VAI MORRER NESSA MERDA! MANTENHAM A CALMA QUE NÃO VOU MAIS FAZER LOUCURAS E PAREM DE GRITAR!"; e, em um solavanco, Cherie atravessou a pista com a mão sentada na buzina, subindo no meio fio para, em fim, atravessas a calçada rumo ao estacionamento.

Cabeças bateram no teto; as meninas se embolotaram lá atrás; Genbu sentia o estômago revirar e Jonas Brian em fim respirou são e salvo quando a motorista desligou o motor. _Cadê a história de que não ia mais dirigir loucamente, linda? Pirou da batatinha!_

"Em fim, Sanctuarium"; respirou Cherie aliviada, voltando a cabeça para trás e vendo as amigas completamente debilitadas e amontoadas umas em cima das outras. "Prevejo uma grande noite! Já começou devassa!"; e gargalhou, animada.

Brian Jones, o Impala preto do ano de 1967 também previu uma noite animada para ele, mas depois da balada.

**Continua...**

**Nota: **Olá! 8D Foram bem de feriado? Espero que sim! Eu fui pro meio do mato, compartilhar alegria com os mosquitos que me quiseram levar embora e com aqueles bichos estranhos que têm o simpático nome de "cachorrinho do mato" mas que estão bem longe de serem fofinhos. Cruzes, são uns demônios! x.x'

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e, sim! Eu adoro terminar o capítulo para matar vocês de curiosidade! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Meus lindões, queria avisar que infelizmente vou demorar um pouquinho para postar o próximo capítulo! T_T Todoschoram! Mas a minha faculdade está num sai-não-sai da greve que nós, pobre alunos, estamos tendo que correr atrás dos professores para saber como que vai ser essa volta. Porque a autora aqui que vos escreve nem se coçou para fazer os trabalhos acumulados do período inacabado! Ahahahahahaha *riso nervoso*.

Mas, em todo caso, de qualquer forma e em toda via, não vou deixar vocês na mão e vou me esforçar ao máximo para não demorar muito! :3 Aliás, queria deixar uma coisa clara: tô achando que somos todos malucos! Porque com as reviews que eu recebo, só vendo gente querendo ver o circo pegar fogo! E eu, como adoro um fósforo e gasolina, tô entrando nessa! Mil beijos para todos, e até o próximo! *¬* Teella.


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

_Turn up the music, '__cause this song just came on; Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down; Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow; Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down._

O jogo de luzes brancas caia por cima da pista de dança onde tumultuadas pessoas se espremiam em uma tentativa de dança. Sanctuarium estava lotada. Com o volume dos auto falantes ao máximo; o bar completamente cheio; o DJ de Ibiza comandando o som e aquela quantidade de gente era nítido a qualquer um que a noite prometia.

_If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air; Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up; If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air; Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up._

Elas já chegaram com as mãos para o alto; as unhas perfeitamente pintadas reluzindo na luz branca e o sorriso mais sincero nos lábios. A dúvida que surgia era se a primeira parada seria no bar ou na pista de dança; mas tanto fazia: elas queriam aproveitar aquela noite. Seria a primeira, de com certeza muitas ainda pela frente.

Genbu havia sido arrastado por elas e se sentia meio desfalcado dentro daquele tumulto todo, daquele suor com corpos colados em qualquer canto. Mas a música era contagiante e suas amigas, também. Deixou-se sorrir: se havia sobrevivido ao quase iminente acidente de carro, estava ali para se divertir. _Afinal, né, se já está em meio à bosta por que não se afundar de uma vez?_

Aegla comprometeu-se junto com Alicia a buscarem as primeiras doses daquela noite. Espremidas, dirigiram-se ao bar. A neo-hippie, dentro de um longo vestido de seda amarrotado em tom de grafite, andava tranquilamente com sua rasteirinha enquanto sua amiga encontrava certa dificuldade em se locomover com os saltos que escolhera. Alicia passou as mãos pelos curtos cabelos: mal chegara e já sentia ondas de calor; graças a Deus escolhera uma blusa frente única para combinar com os jeans baixos. _Só faltava o café, mas, na falta, desce vodka com energético, por favor?_

Melissa arrastava para a pista um Genbu que teimava em falar que pretendia só olhar. _Querido, vamos nos acabar! _A estampa de bigode na camisa da baixinha parecia querer saltar da blusa, faiscando em neon sob a luz negra; assim como os rabiscos do all-star companheiro. _Pequenininha, não perderemos você de vista! _

Atrás vinham Cherie, Lillian e Alyssa quase em trenzinho, ajudando a empurrar o amigo. Se dependesse delas, se acabariam ali mesmo, ao som de _Chris Brown_ e o que mais viesse. As quatro cercaram o rapaz: ele não fugiria de forma nenhuma. E, com um passo de cada vez, as mãos soltas ao longo do quadril e com os cabelos jogados para os lados, a noite começara.

As mechas lilases de Lilly caíam sobre a blusa trespassada roxa, fazendo um tom sobre tom único. Em cima dos saltos de tamanho quinze era incrível sua desenvoltura. _Amiga, me ensina? _Cherie e Alyssa estavam de mini vestidos, ambos pretos. A primeira dentro de um tomara-que-caia, saltos de tachinha e um batom vermelho que completava o visual. A segunda, puxando a todo o momento a barra para baixo, em um curtíssimo vestido de tecido preto transparente com fundo cor de pele e seu xodó nos pés: scarpins.

_Are you ready for us tonight?_

"Estou indo!"; falou Alicia, empilhando pelo menos cinco Stella Artois nas mãos e o seu copo de vodka com dose dupla de energético. _Seu queridinho._ Recebeu um sacolejo de cabeça em resposta e foi procurar o resto do grupo.

Aegla, debruçada sobre o balcão do bar, esperava o barman terminar seus pedidos. Legal era saber como ia levar aquelas sete doses de caipisaquês. Se para tudo há um jeito, essa resposta veio até rápido demais.

"Quer ajuda?"; era uma voz conhecida. Um timbre grosso com um toque narcisista e ego inflado.

A menina sentiu um arrepio correr suas costas, franziu o cenho e crispou os lábios: _ele não! _Virou-se com cara de poucos amigos e viu uma aura vermelha clara reluzir a sua frente, circundando aquele rapaz de cabelos azulados turquesa. Afrodite exibiu seu sorriso encantador e a hippie estreitou ainda mais a carranca. Não existia ninguém mais narcisista, egocêntrico e metido em todo mundo. _Nem tão belo..._ Revirou os olhos: ela era calma e se manteria assim.

Ele riu jocosamente; adorava ver o jeito que a tão tranquila garota se irritava só de olhar para ele. Tentou deslizar os dedos pelas madeixas castanhas, mas acabou sendo evasivo. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido direito dela que havia dado de costas à sua presença e falou, transbordando sedução:

"Você ainda vai se render"; e riu com o "NUNCA" em resposta. Depositou um estalado selinho no ombro à mostra e saiu, simplesmente.

_So listen up; Let her go, lalala; Baby girl wanna play, let her go; Said let her go, lalala; Baby girl wanna play, let her go; Said let her go, lalala ; Baby girl wanna play, let her go; Said let her go, lalala; Baby girl wanna play, let her go; Got it Pain?_

Alicia finalmente havia chegado e, em fim, distribuído as cervejas. Ergueu as mãos prontamente e, lado a lado com Lillian, balançou-se lentamente. Alyssa havia colado com as costas de Cherie e ambas iam, sincronizadamente, em direção ao chão. Melissa, segurando os cabelos platinados, jogava-os vez ou outra para trás, os ombros completamente descontraídos com a dança. E Genbu mantinha-se envergonhado, ali, dentro da roda.

_Hey baby girl what you doing tonight?; Hey baby girl what you doing tonight?; You're giving it your all when you're dancing on me__; __I want to see if you can give me some more (hey, hey baby); You can be my girl, I can be your man; And we can pump this jam however you want (hey, hey baby); Pump it from the side, pump it upside down; Or we can pump it from the back and the front (hey, hey baby)._

Aegla havia retornado, distribuiu os drinks de caipisaquê e cada uma das meninas agora mantinha uma bebida em cada mão. Entregou um copo com um líquido incolor e completamente recheado de gelo à Genbu. "É água!"; ela gritou e o rapaz agradeceu imensamente. Tomou de um gole só e sentiu algo estranho ali dentro do copo. _Aquilo era água? _Vai ver era com gás..._ Ou vai ver era vodka com muito gelo para aguar o sabor e te embebedar aos poucos. Mas, assim, só vai ver... Vai que era água com gás mesmo?_

Ela sorriu para as meninas e deu uma piscadela: plano feito, o indiano nem ia sentir quando o álcool batesse. Juntou-se à dança, segurando a massa castanha com ambas as mãos e fechando os olhos. Era hora de espairecer.

_Oooh baby, baby lalalalala; Oooh baby, baby lalalalala; Oooh baby, baby lalalalala; Oooh baby, baby lalalalala. _

Julian observava, do camarote, o grupinho que havia se fincado no centro da pista de dança. Elas faiscavam, a alegria transbordando no divertimento de uma com as outras. Sorriu maliciosamente e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ficou de costas e as apontou com a cabeça aos amigos.

Hypnos e Thanatos esboçaram uma risada enquanto Kagaho, sempre sério, apenas encarava. O último sabia o que os três estavam planejando, e sabia, também, que a guerra contra os doze veteranos havia sido travada.

"E a Saori?"; perguntou Hypnos, olhando de esguelha para o amigo comprometido.

"Se você não contar, eu também não conto..."; respondeu Julian, dando de ombros.

"E que o jogo comece"; Thanatos foi o primeiro a abandonar o grupo de rapazes.

_Let the games begin!_

"Xeque-mate"; pronunciou-se Kagaho.

Mas a noite também pertencia a outros rapazes. Afrodite encontrou o restante do grupo que havia ido à Sanctuarium rente à parede, com suas bebidas prostradas em mãos. Milo, Kamus e Aioros ainda estavam acompanhados de dois calouros, Tenma e Yato.

"Já elegeram as vítimas?"; perguntou o recém-chegado.

"Creio que o Milo também não esteja com muita sorte hoje"; provocou Kamus, referindo-se às três últimas tentativas frustradas do amigo que levara foras em todas.

Milo engoliu sua cerveja em somente três goles; alguma coisa estava muito errada. _Lê-se ma-cum-ba. _A chopada havia sido um fiasco e, até agora, mantinha-se no zero a zero ali também na boate. Mas ele daria um jeito nisso. Deixou a latinha cair no chão e lançou um olhar de "Aprendam comigo" aos amigos, partindo.

"Hora de nos mexermos"; riu Aioros, visivelmente alterado.

"Só depois de três doses de tequila e muita cerveja para ele tomar alguma atitude"; Afrodite comentou.

"Mas, agora, _fodeu_"; Tenma e Yato falaram em uníssono.

Era o sexto copo de "água com gás" que Genbu tomava e ele realmente necessitava ir ao banheiro. Já estava completamente descontraído, remexendo-se ao som das músicas e nem sabia o por que. _Água que passarinho não bebe faz isso, normalmente... _Pediu licença às meninas e explicou onde estava indo: não fugiria dali. Elas acompanharam atentamente com o olhar o rapaz ir, cambaleante, em direção ao banheiro.

Não tinha mais nenhuma presença masculina dentro do grupo, e agora as portas estavam abertas à caça. _Como se o Genbu, pra lá de Bagdá, fosse arrumar confusão. Aham, conta outra! _Thanatos e Milo chegaram juntos às meninas, cada um de um lado. Estranharam-se com o olhar cerrado: nenhum dos dois grupos se davam bem. Mantiveram-se ali, fitando-se, como se um desafiasse o outro a dar um passo. E Milo foi o primeiro.

_Me not working hard?; Yea right picture that with a Kodak; And better yet, go to times square; Take a picture of me with a Kodak; Took my life from negative to positive; And I just want y'all know that; And tonight, let's enjoy life._

Ele circundou a cintura estreita de Aegla, puxando-a para si. A garota deixou escapar um pequeno gritinho em sinal de surpresa e encarou os olhos decididos do rapaz: ele a queria aquela noite. _Ui!_ Ela riu: finalmente alguém sem papas na língua! _Que língua? Só se for a que vai entrar na sua boca gata, porque ele nem falou nada! _Circundou o pescoço do rapaz e deixou-se ser empurrada contra a parede, atravessando por dentro do círculo de amigas. Teve a pele do pescoço queimada por beijos vorazes, depois o colo à mostra devido ao vestido decotado; para em fim segurar firmemente aquele delicioso maxilar por entre as mãos, encarando os olhos azuis do rapaz. Puxou-o para si, envolvendo as os lábios estreitos e sendo tomada por um beijo esfomeado, como se, finalmente, matasse a fome do garoto.

As cinco ficaram abismadas com aquele entra-e-sai repentino que passara por elas. E lá estava a hippie tranquilamente entregue aos braços fortes do veterano e espremida contra a parede. _Santinha do pau oco; é uma ninfa, isso sim!_

Mas Thanatos não ficaria para trás: ele fazia o tipo grosseiro, que não gostava de conversa. Segurou a ponta dos cabelos louros de Melissa e, ainda que de leve, puxou para si. A pequena virou indignada, mas a retaguarda bateu em retirada ao ver o rosto perfeitamente belo exibir um ar de malícia; os olhos negros faiscantes. Ela ficou ali por um instante, completamente hipnotizada. Sentiu a enorme presença envolver seu corpo e aperta-lo contra si, buscando os lábios rosados. E quem era ela para resistir à tamanha tentação? Uma onda de calafrios percorreu cada parte de sua pele enquanto recebia investidas do beijo mais incandescente que já recebera. Era como se não houvesse amanhã, como se nunca pudessem repetir aquilo novamente. E ela estava adorando aquela sensação de ser mais do que desejada.

"O negócio está ficando violento!"; comentou Alyssa, meio chocada, ao ver que em uma fração de minuto duas das amigas que outrora estavam dançando ali, junto dela, já estavam atracadas com alguém.

Alicia percebeu que estava sendo observada. Olhou em direção ao rapaz que riu, sem jeito. Yato tomou como liberdade o olhar da veterana e aproximou-se mansamente, meio encabulado, meio desastrado. _Ai, eu sou muito fofinho! _Ela achou graça da reação sem jeito dele, atropelando palavras que tentava sussurrar em seu ouvido. Era a idade, afinal, ele era calouro e devia ter dezoito anos. E era absolutamente adorável. _Novinho, tu me seduz! _Sorriu imensamente e escutou algo como "Ah, dane-se!" e sabia o que viria pela frente. Entregou-se ao tórax atlético do menino enquanto sentia as mãos dele ziguezaguearem pelas suas costas nuas. Ela deslizou os dedos suavemente pela face juvenil de Yato enquanto o mesmo abocanhava seu lóbulo esquerdo. Pensou ter sentido cócegas, mas não teve muito tempo para afirmar: já estava envolvida em um beijo suave, sem pressa e ligeiramente afobado. Novinhos, sempre uma gracinha!

Cherie estava literalmente frustrada. Três de suas amigas já estavam aos beijos enquanto aquele rapaz que lhe era familiar continuava a encara-la por mais de dez minutos. Ela já havia sorrido, já havia jogado os cabelos mais de três vezes, já demorara o olhar sobre ele de cima a baixo e... nada. Bufou, cruzando os braços. Ê lerdeza! Mas Kagaho não tinha pressa nenhuma, e era um jogador: ele gostava de trazer a vítima até si.

Com um gesto solene, chamou-a com a cabeça e apontou para o lounge da boate, onde havia mais espaço para respirar. Ela fingiu uma cara de nojinho e arrebitou o nariz. Ele riu de longe e fez o mesmo gesto, mais uma vez. A inglesa meneou a cabeça. Kagaho já havia se retirado em direção ao lounge e ela, em fim, partiu, seguindo o garoto. _Ele não havia dito 'xeque-mate'?_

Ela simplesmente cruzou os braços; e ele também. Os dois continuaram se encarando por um tempo; uma faísca travessando o fito. E, charmosa e calmamente, ele se rendeu. Aproximou-se com toda a sutileza do mundo, mas fora recebido por braços calorosos e apressados que envolveram os ombros largos. Ele espremeu o corpo longilíneo facilmente e debruçou seu peso contra ele. Segurou o queixo alvo da menina enquanto ela impulsionou-se buscando, em fim, pelo beijo. Cherie envolveu os cabelos negros e deslizou as mãos até a nuca do garoto, o aranhando. Ele puxou-a com mais força contra e si e inverteu as posições, estando ele agora apoiado na parede. E aquele beijo prosseguiu, com mãos viajando pelos corpos unidos. It's getting harder and harder to breathe!

_Jesus, esse povo nem fala mais nada! Atire a primeira pedra quem precisa de palavras!_

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey; Give me everything tonight; Give me everything tonight; Give me everything tonight; Give me everything tonight._

"Eu só quero falar com você!"; começou um ligeiramente atordoado Aioros. Ele não havia cercado e capturado a garota conforme seus amigos: não, ainda que com umas doses de álcool a mais no sangue, ele era um cavaleiro. _Ai, me põe no cavalo branco, mas eu bem sei que você é o lobo mau!_ "Não vou te morder". E sorriu, encantadoramente.

Lillian observou aquela cabeleira dourada faiscar, o jeito educado de querer interagir e aquele olhar de menino, ainda que transparecesse já ter passado dos vinte há algum tempo. Sorriu de volta e assentiu com a cabeça, pensando que, se ela pedisse, será que ele morderia? _Assanhada!_

Eles até tentaram trocar algumas palavras. Tentaram, sim. Porém, aquela música alta parecia querer impulsionar eles logo para a ação. Ele perguntou alguma coisa sem sentido e ela falou que não havia entendido; aproximaram-se um do outro para tentarem mais uma vez. E armadilha já havia sido feita: com os rostos tão unidos, foi inevitável olhar fundo naqueles olhos tão vibrantes; e Aioros aproveitou a chance para roubar-lhe um beijo suave. Lilly deixou-se entregue nos braços definidos do rapaz, envolvendo-o também com os seus. Com uma das mãos, agilmente separou seus corpos e a garota se deu ao prazer de concentrar uma maior atenção à clavícula dele, causando-o pequenos arrepios. E dessa vez, quem estava entregue era Aioros.

Alyssa estava sozinha no bar; com todas as amigas já arranjadas com algum gato, só lhe restavam duas escolhas: esperar Genbu e entregar-se à tequila. _Com sal e limão, por favor?_ Virou mais um shot e voltou-se para a pista de dança, a tempo de observar um rapaz de cabelos azuis celestes a encarar, sorridente. Ela levantou o copo em sinal de brinde e sorriu também, vendo-o aproximar-se. _Até que enfim!_ Ele se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o lado cuidadoso, procurando alguém conhecido, mas Tenma estava ocupado demais escolhendo alguma garota e o restante do grupo dele, também. Respirou aliviado.

"Está sozinha?"; Alyssa pensou em responder que não: estava ali fazendo figuração; mas achou melhor não ser tão grossa com um candidato a desencalha-la. Simplesmente afirmou com um sacolejo de cabeça. "Acho que somos dois, e eu não me incomodaria de lhe fazer companhia"; e ficou defronte ao corpo dela.

Ela depositou o copo no balcão e voltou-se para ele, sentindo longos dedos percorrerem seus fios dourados-claros; e arrepiou-se quando sem querer um deles tocou sua nuca. O rapaz dedilhou um por um até toda sua mão ter preenchido o pescoço da garota, puxando-a para si. Ela sentiu um pequeno tranco de encontro ao corpo dele e finalmente foi engolfada por uma boca macia e sedutora. Sua cintura estava sendo espremida por uma das mãos enquanto a outra ainda descansava na nuca; as suas, antes empoleiradas, desceram pelas costas enquanto ela o fazia entregar o pescoço aos seus beijos. O rapaz sentiu um pequeno apertão abaixo do quadril e arregalou os olhos.

"À propósito, me chamo Julian Solo". _Que seja, só me beija!_

Genbu havia ficado tempo demais no banheiro; ele só não havia percebido – havia acabado cochilando encostado na parede. Despertou com um cutucão de alguém que pensara dele ter entrado em coma alcóolico e, finalmente, saiu. As vistas haviam desacostumado com a escuridão mesclada com o jogo de luzes e precisou piscar algumas vezes até se acostumar. Foi quando viu alguém acenando para si. Uma ruiva, dentro de um vestido roxo bandage. Reconheceu Marin – sabe-se lá de que forma – e acenou em resposta. Ela se aproximou sorridente. Ele sentiu o mundo rodar e internamente se perguntou se água com gás tendia a fazer essas coisas...

_Excuse me; But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight; And I might take you home with me if I could tonight; And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight; And we might not get tomorrow._

_Mr. Pitbull, ninguém descreveu melhor que você!_

* * *

Cherie assustou-se com a buzina que o Impala reproduziu; jogou o corpo para trás na poltrona do motorista e viu o volante completamente molhado: aquilo ali era baba? Olhou-se no retrovisor e viu uma grande roda desenhada na testa com o símbolo da Chevrolet em alto relevo: havia adormecido – e babado – dentro de Brian Jones. Espreguiçou-se, ainda jogada na cadeira, e com um bocejo, alcançou seu celular. Um pequeno envelope digital piscava na tela do aparelho e ela reconheceu o número de uma das amigas.

"Não me interessa se vocês viraram a noite enchendo a cara, estudando ou fazendo seja lá o quê; 11h TODO MUNDO em frente ao píer! Vamos tostar, bebês! E quem faltar vai levar porrada. Beijinhos, Manu".

Já eram dez horas da manhã e a loura resolveu, em fim, sair do carro. Fechou a porta atrás de si e deu três palmadinhas alegres na carroceria.

"Obrigada por tudo, bebê!"; sorriu. "Mas eu te lavo depois, ok?". E saiu, deixando o carro se perguntar se ele seria usado e jogado assim. Quase morre, é babado e como prêmio lavagem só no dia seguinte. _Ê beleza!_

* * *

Eram onze e meia quando finalmente todas as meninas conseguiram se encontrar no píer. As que haviam virado a noite optaram por um par de óculos escuros e dois litros d'água; afinal, vai explicar pro saquê, vodka, tequila, cerveja e energético que o fígado só processa um padrão de bebida por hora... Claudia, em seu biquíni preto, contava ainda da noite anterior na casa de Shaka e gerava uma pequena inveja nas demais.

"Sahel, agora fala, o que te mordeu?"; perguntou Melissa com mais uma garrafinha de água no final e uma gracinha dentro do biquíni de peixinhos.

A muçulmana estalou os lábios e fez uma careta. O biquíni azul turquesa parecia cintilar na pele morena clara. Suspirou alto e tomou coragem.

"Tô noiva". Choque total, ninguém entendeu. "Meu pai me _vendeu, _com a _porra_ de um dote e tudo para um cara chamado Kalif"; sentiu as lágrimas marejarem seus olhos. "Eu não quero e eu não vou me casar!".

As meninas se compadeceram. Muitas conheciam aquelas tradições, mas não imaginavam que até dentro da Grécia essas famílias ainda seguissem os antigos costumes. _Mudou o país, não a religião. _Abraçaram Sahel uma por vez e deixaram bem claro que estavam ali para tudo; _até para uma fuga ou um assalto a banco. _

"Vamos mudar de assunto, chega de desastre!"; reclamou Sahel enxugando as lágrimas.

Uma bola acabou voando em direção a grupo, esparramando areia para todos os lados. Em meio à xingamentos, viram Sasha correr.

"Quer matar a gente?"; perguntou uma Cherie coberta de areia. "Porra Sasha!"; e sacudiu o biquíni de caveirinha.

"Desculpem!"; pediu ela solenemente, a voz sempre calma e o sorriso sincero nos lábios. "Por que vocês não jogam com a gente?"; e apontou para Saori, Freya e Shaina que esperavam o retorno da caçula dos Kido.

"Vamos meninas!"; empolgou-se Manu em seu minúsculo fio dental laranja. "Adoro vôlei!".

"Já vamos!"; comentou Alicia, estranhamente relaxada. Sasha assentiu e voltou, provavelmente contando que havia conseguido um time às demais. "Você tá muito fodida, Aly!".

"Por quê?"; perguntou Karen, endireitando o maiô lilás peplum.. "O que aconteceu?".

"Essa maluca pegou o namorado da Saori!"; Lilly apontou para a amiga, sacudindo a cabeça. Os óculos escuros apoiados em cima da cabeça e o biquíni azul marinho de estrelas do mar combinando com as lentes coloridas dos óculos.

"Fala baixo!"; suplicou Alyssa. "E eu não sabia quem ele era e muito menos que tinha namorada... Ainda mais uma Kido!".

"Se ela ainda não apareceu aqui, soltando penas e dando um ataque de periquito, é porque não sabe"; concluiu Anna e seu maiô nadador cinza.

"O Tenma estava lá, e é mega amigo da Sasha"; começou Aegla, se levantando também. "Reza para ele não ter visto e se viu, não dar com a língua dos dentes"; e balançou os colares de madeira artesanais, assim como o seu biquíni _vintage_ de crochê amarelo.

"Você tem chá de sumiço?"; perguntou Aly com um muxoxo. _Taí algo que a hippie não tinha! Nem engana chifre._

"A gente esmaga ela se for necessário!"; falou Hannah, feliz, mas já preparada para o jogo com um short e somente a parte de cima de um tomara-que-caia listrado.

"Vamos acabar com a vagabunda!"; falou Mel com todo o seu mini-tamanho, espancando a própria mão e referindo-se à Saori.

"Você quer dizer que nós vamos acabar com a _vagabunda_ no jogo, né?"; endireitou Liana, fazendo com que todas se surpreendessem ao ouvirem o palavreado. _Jesus, Liana?! Que boca suja!_

"Só ficou faltando a Sara"; comentou Anna.

"É, mas ela avisou que só volta amanhã de Rhodes"; explicou Manuella.

De longe, puderam ouvir Sasha gritando por elas. _Já vão! Já vão!_ E elas se entreolharam: mesmo que contra a vontade e torcendo para Saori nunca descobrir, haviam criado uma rixa com a patricinha mais influente da faculdade. E isso ia ser engraçado...

"Relaxa Aly, estamos do seu lado"; Alicia deu três tapinhas no ombro da amiga.

"E se ficarmos no time dela, a gente joga ela no chão!"; e todas concordaram com Cherie.

* * *

Genbu apertou os olhos ainda com as pálpebras fechadas e, com um imenso esforço, tentou abri-los. Completamente em vão. A cabeça latejava absurdamente e seu corpo ainda pedia por cama; mas estava na hora de levantar. O que havia acontecido para ele estar naquela ressaca? Ele podia apostar a vida em que aquelas malucas estavam metidas na história. Fez mais uma tentativa e, em fim, conseguiu manter os olhos semicerrados, observando sua própria imagem refletida no teto, ainda que embaçada devido ao sono.

Sentiu sua visão turvar ainda mais e entrar em mais um cochilo, quando se deu conta de que seria _impossível_ ver a si próprio no teto de _seu_ quarto. Escancarou os olhos e percebeu que encarava um espelho. _Opa..._ Como não conseguia sentir o braço esquerdo, puxou a mão direita para esfregar o rosto e tentar mais uma vez: poderia ser alucinação. Mas não, lá estava ele encarado a si próprio. Alguma coisa mexeu sobre seu ombro esquerdo e, lentamente como alguém que espera deparar-se com um ser repugnante, olhou em busca de resposta.

Seu queixo foi ao chão. Uma cabeleira ruiva e ondulada descansava solenemente sobre seu peito franzino. Marin se remexeu novamente e suspirou absorta em um profundo sono. Genbu começou a suar frio e, com um olhar aterrorizado, buscou entender onde estava: em um quarto de algum _motel_. _E com Marin nos braços. _Engoliu em seco. Lentamente suspendeu o lençol que o cobria e buscou analisar sua _situação_, dando-se conta que não havia absolutamente nada por debaixo da coberta. _Jesus, e que situação! _Como ele havia parado ali, ele não sabia; o que havia acontecido, tão pouco. Mas ele ia matar aquelas desmioladas com toda a certeza do mundo.

**Continua...**

**Notas: **... o.o Ai, olha a minha mente perva começando a dar sinais aí! E não é que finalmente o Genbu foi estuprado? Será? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Meus lindos, até que eu não demorei tanto para postar; mas centrei bem mais em um grupo de personagens devido ao último capítulo não ter individualizado mais eles. Como foi rápida a aparição das outras oito, no próximo darei mais atenção à elas! :D Eu ia botar neste mesmo capítulo, mas achei que ia forçar demais... A pobre Sara que nem apareceu, prometo ser a quem vai introduzir o próximo!

Fiquei um pouquinho chateada por não ter dado tanta atenção a todos, mas se eu fosse fazer isso, iria demorar mais para o capítulo sair e ia acabar me bagunçando um pouco as idéias! . _#quechata!_

Ainda assim espero que tenham gostado e me desculpem, de verdade. T_T Obrigada à todos também pela preocupação com a faculdade! E, sim, a UERJ saiu da Greve e entrou em Estado de Greve: se o governo não cumprir, voltamos nós para a maldita paralisação. ¬¬ _Ô UERJ, dá ou desce! Hahahaha_

Mil beijos, seus lindos! Até o próximo. Teella


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

Sara fechou a porta do seu pequeno flat atrás de si. Já era noite de domingo e somente pisara em casa depois de muita choradeira por parte dos pais em Rhodes. Acendeu as luzes, jogou a mochila no sofá e foi direto para a geladeira: um delicioso pote de Haagen Dazs a esperava.

Enquanto acomodava-se com os pés para o alto e enfiava uma colher dentro do potinho, tentou refletir um pouco sobre a sua primeira semana de faculdade. Havia ficado com o fofinho do Seiya na terça, babado por um dos melhores amigos do garoto na sexta e ainda tinha aquela sensação estranha pelo tal do Aldebaran. Mais que diabos Sara?! _Tá virando piriguete? _Ela se encolheu mais um pouco no sofá e tentou se reprimir, em vão. Sabia que era um pouquinho errado da sua parte ter torcido para pegar a mesma barca do louro na volta também, mas não dera tanta sorte assim. Mais uma colherada de Cookies'n'Cream para ajudar a pensar.

O Seiya era uma gracinha. Ok. O Hyoga era um gato. Ok também. Aldebaran era de tirar o fôlego. Aham. Mas os dois primeiros eram amigos e o terceiro provavelmente se tornaria conhecido deles. Pois é, acontece. _Mas eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo é meu também._ Pronto, que se dane. Resolvida a questão, _vamos piriguetear!_

Segunda-feira. Segunda semana de aula. Segundo horário do dia e aposto que muitos alunos já queriam ir embora. Vida universitária era, definitivamente, uma delícia; mas nos momentos _off parties_, o negócio começava a pegar.

Anna observou Dégel descrever calmamente seis gráficos no quadro, intitulados de "Espectros das estrelas por classe espectral, graficados com uma lei de Planck de temperatura indicada, de 3000 Å a 18 000 Å". Anotou aquilo no caderno quase se arrastando: o coordenador do curso de Astronomia tendia a ser rigoroso. Olhou o próximo exercício e viu que seria um gráfico de Log L para Auxions e Neutrinos. _Talvez até rigoroso demais. _Suspirou, era o que lhe restava fazer.

Meneou a cabeça e girou os olhos, deparando-se com um rosto belamente desenhado. Por um momento, Anna pensou em olhar para trás em busca do que o rapaz estava procurando; vai ver ele conseguia olhar através dela... Mas no final achou melhor continuar ali, incrédula, devolvendo o olhar.

Saga sorriu, a franja caindo sobre os olhos desgrenhadamente linda; e, antes de voltar a atenção para o quadro, piscou um olho. A garota, por instinto, o seguiu e também voltou-se para o exercício; mas alguma coisa estava muito errada por ali. Primeiro o facebook, depois o emoticon sorridente no chat da rede social, e agora um combo sorriso + piscadinha? No que aquilo ali iria acabar? Numa cutucada? _Tô pagando para ver!_

Sahel bateu três vezes até a pesada porta de madeira abrir-se para ela. Observou o grafado dourado "Diretor da Faculdade de Física" distanciar-se para dar vez ao próprio, em carne – _perdição – _e osso aparecer. Sísifo sorriu, aquela calma costumeira no olhar. Deu espaço para a menina e pediu para que entrasse.

Ela ainda não havia entendido o motivo de ter sido chamada à sala do diretor de física. Tudo bem que suas notas em física experimental não haviam sido excelentes, mas o período já havia passado e ainda nem havia tido provas no atual! Se ele quisesse conversar sobre o C- do trabalho passado, estava um período atrasado.

"Eu sei que não tem nada haver comigo"; começou, entendendo o olhar confuso da aluna. "Mas saiba que ajudarei no possível a seu favor contra... o casamento".

"O que você estava fazendo lá?"; foi a primeira coisa que saiu de sua boca. Havia ficado tão irritada com a notícia maluca daquele casamento, que havia se esquecido de ter visto o professor entre os convidados de seu pai.

"Nossas famílias têm negócios"; informou.

Ela fez um "ah" silencioso e cruzou os braços, ainda desconfortável.

"Sahel, eu compreendo sua situação"; e os olhos azuis perderam-se por algum momento. "Não cabe comentar o porquê agora, mas confia em mim. Vou estar aqui, se precisar".

Ela encarou aquele homem, tão seguro de si. Não sabia o motivo do compadecimento dele, mas não negaria ajuda. Sorriu grata, dando-se conta que nunca havia prestado atenção em como aquela seriedade e preocupação toda o fazia tão... perfeito. _E sensual; e gostoso; e por aí vai._

Liana não tendia a ser atrasada. Mas naquele dia havia se atrasado por um _pequeno _motivo. Corria pelo bosque da Athenas, o qual, a luz do sol, mais parecia um pacato parque do que o cenário agitado da chopada da semana anterior. As pernas longas e o pequeno dom para o desastre não pareceu contribuir com sua situação: sentiu-se tropeçar em alguma pedra solta e ir direto ao chão; se não fosse por _ele_.

Ela ergueu os olhos rapidamente, enquanto uma mão ajudava-a a se equilibrar. Asmita apanhou sua mochila do chão, entregando-lhe.

"Obrigada"; balbuciou ela.

"Não há de que, senhorita Yuzuka"; respondeu o loiro. "E obrigado, também, pelo atendimento de sexta".

Liana contorceu o rosto em uma interrogação e soltou um "como?", involuntário.

"O restaurante Yuzuka é um dos poucos que utilizam o braile"; ele explicou. "Seu nome, segundo a minha chamada, é Liana Yuzuka. Você cheira ao 212, da Carolina Herrera, e foi esse mesmo perfume que senti no restaurante da sua família quando me serviram".

Ela ficou ali, encarando ele, abobalhada.

"Mas não, eu não sou maluco. Bom dia", e Asmita simplesmente saiu, dirigindo-se à faculdade.

Tenma se despediu da amiga com um sorriso bobo no rosto, vendo a garota se afastar para junto da irmã mais velha. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans e voltou-se para os amigos, já dentro da sala de aula.

"E quando você vai ao menos _tentar_ pegar a Sasha?"; perguntou Yato.

"Tá maluco?!"; assustou-se o garoto. Yato podia ser seu amigo de infância também, mas mantinha uma idéia retardada de que Tenma era afim da caçula dos Kido.

"A Sahsa?"; riu Seiya. "Sempre achei que você falava demais dela".

"Nós somos amigos. E só"; respondeu o rapaz, carrancudo. "Por que a gente não fala sobre a veterana que você pegou na sexta, heim, Yato? Ou da monitora do Shion que você está de olho?".

Tenma pareceu cutucar alguma ferida do amigo, pois agora era Yato que encontrava-se de cara amarrada.

"Você está babando pela Yuzuriha?"; perguntou o moreno. "Não acredito!".

"Tô porra nenhuma! Que saco, vocês dois"; praguejou o menino. "O Tenma que fica de palhaçada com a Sasha e quer desviar a atenção".

"Não fico de palhaçada!"; retrucou ele, em resposta.

"Bem, ela é uma Kido..."; falou Seiya, olhando Sasha e a irmã de relance. Deixou-se cair os olhos por uns momentos a mais sobre Saori, analisando a forma esguia daquela garota, que nunca vira perder a pose. "Essa família é complicada".

* * *

Meio-dia. Finalmente o horário do almoço. Uma hora e meia de folga para que os alunos matassem a larica, espairecessem a mente e voltassem sadios às aulas da parte da tarde. _Senhor reitor, para que fiquem sadios, só cancelando as aulas e liberando-os para a casa._

O refeitório era uma confusão, afinal, toda Athenas estava em horário de almoço. A fila para o _bandejão_ dava voltas e voltas; sorte dos fominhas que haviam corrido para lá primeiro. Outra opção? Pagar quinze euros por um Mc Donald's na esquina da faculdade. _Hambúrguer, batata frita e refrigerante? Justo. Tchau bandejão! _

Porém, os fominhas haviam chegado primeiro e uma mesa havia sido completamente ocupada. Quinze lugares; quinze amigos.

"... e ele falou que, no que eu precisasse, poderia contar com ele!"; terminou Sahel, referente ao encontro com o professor de Física.

"Que fofo"; falou Claudia, engolindo uma garfada de macarrão. "Aliás, essa faculdade é cheia de professor fofo!".

"E pegador!"; lembrou Alicia, rindo. A própria já havia sido vítima de Manigold.

"Mas nem todos"; reclamou Cherie. "Tem uns que parecem ser a santidade em pessoa!"; e fez uma careta de reprovação. "Ai se eu ponho as mãos naqueles santos...".

"A mão, a boca, o corpo todo!"; complementou Alyssa. "Sério, não dá para prestar atenção com esses professores não! Me pergunto se olho para o quadro, mas aí eu vejo aquele bumbum lindo indo de um lado para o outro enquanto ele escreve que, sério, me perco completamente". Caíram na gargalhada, confirmando com a cabeça.

"E se por um acaso..."; tentou falar Cherie, mas a algazarra sobre os professores já havia se instalado.

"E você, Hannah? O Hasgard é mesmo fisiculturista?"; perguntou Lilly. "Tipo o Aldebaran, né?"

A mexicana deu de ombros, não demonstrando nenhum grande interesse. "Sim, os dois são bem fortes mesmo. Inclusive o Aldebaran é capitão do time de futebol americano"; respondeu ela, enquanto Sara remexia-se incômoda em sua cadeira.

"Americano?"; brandiu Manu. "Tinha que ser o _normal_, para honrar o Brasil!"

"Não"; respondeu Hannah. "Ele é forte demais, musculoso demais. Iria ser lerdo, muito pesado. No time, ele faz parte da defesa. Ninguém passa dele"; e a menina sentiu os pesados olhos de Sara sobre si, mas não compreendeu.

Sara sentiu-se incomodada. Alguma coisa crescia dentro dela, fazendo-a ficar inquieta e desconfortável à mesa. Um pequeno calor ciumento tomava conta do peito.

"Em falar em esportes"; falou Alicia. "Os times estão abrindo as inscrições".

"E desde quando você é esportista?"; riu Melissa. "Até parece! Só tem tempo para a sua engenharia e pro café!".

"E para vocês, suas lindas!"; respondeu a engenheira, dando a língua para a amiga.

"É, é. Então, eu pensei..."; a inglesa tentou mais uma vez e irritou-se ao constatar que não surtia efeito. O rosto queimou de irritação e cruzou os braços, braba.

"O Camus é capitão do time de hóquei..."; comentou Claudia. "Enquanto o Shaka faz yôga. Jesus! Como esses dois me pegaram?"

"O Ikki quer entrar no MMA"; Lilly mordeu os lábios, lembrando-se do rapaz. "O Seiya também, Sara".

"É"; disse simplesmente. "O Hyoga, o loiro, quer entrar pro hóquei"; complementou. "E o irmão do seu _peguete_, Lilly, o Shun, quer fazer pilates. São muito opostos!".

Dessa vez fora Hannah que se remexeu. _Pilates, han?_

"Você está diferente"; reparou Alyssa, desviando a atenção do seu almoço para Liana. "Está de cabelo preso!".

A nissei sentiu todos os olhares dos amigos voltarem-se para ela. Rabo de cavalo. Essa era a diferença, e o motivo que a havia atrasado naquela manhã. As bochechas coraram e tentou gaguejar algo em resposta.

"A blusa também"; continuou Cherie, referindo-se à regata branca com pequeninas caveirinhas de lacinho. "É justa!".

"Em quem você está de olho?"; perguntou Lillian, já sacando o motivo.

"Professor ou aluno?"; quis saber Alyssa.

"Vocês estão delirando"; Liana tentou enganar. "Não é nada demais, e nada disso aí do que estão falando".

Todas ergueram uma sobrancelha. _Aham, gata. Conta outra, vai._

Todas, no feminino, porque Genbu não havia tirado os olhos do seu prato e tão pouco havia parado de rolar as almondegas de um lado para o outro com o garfo. Outro do grupo com alguma coisa errada naquele dia.

"E você, criatura?"; chamou Anna. "Tu mesmo, Sr. Limpeza-obsessiva. Não tem nada para falar sobre a possibilidade de milhões de bactérias nesse se prato ou em algum verme asqueroso nas almondegas?". _Sempre simpática!_

O garoto somente ergueu os olhos violetas e fez que não com a cabeça. Alguma coisa estava _muito_ errada por ali. E apenas foi concluinte quando passou uma Marin sorridente pela mesa; os olhos brilhantes em direção ao rapaz. Acenou timidamente antes de ir.

"Marin?"; Alicia olhou por cima do copo de café. "Shaina te espanca e Marin te acena? Meu filho, onde você está amarrando o seu bode?".

"Daqui a pouco vem a June sentar no colo dele; a Freya lançar uns beijinhos e a Saori estuprar o pobre!"; riu Melissa. Mal sabia a baixinha que a última hipótese já havia sido concluída, mas pela ruiva.

"Faço das palavras de Liana, as minhas. Vocês estão delirando"; e disse, simplesmente. Em pensamentos, concluiu: e pretendo matar todas vocês, suas loucas.

Ele até tentou enganar, mas seu rosto já havia ficado vermelho e elas iriam querer pesquisar aquilo a fundo. Para sua sorte, o que evitou o bombardeio de perguntas, foi o barulho de alguma coisa aterrissando no chão bem perto dali. Viraram todos juntos para observar Karen, ainda com as mãos no ar e sua bandeja no chão, enquanto uma grande macha amarela e vermelha gritava na camisa branca de Afrodite.

Aegla estalou os lábios observando o rapaz completamente sujo de molho de tomate, ainda com alguns fiapos de macarrão escorrendo pela roupa. "Bem feito", pensou consigo mesma, exalando um ar de vitória.

A outra descendente de japoneses ainda estava lá, parada de frente para o garoto. Engoliu em seco, não sabendo se olhava para ele, para a blusa ou para a o chão completamente empastado de macarronada. Nesse momento, se pudesse transformar-se em avestruz e criar um buraco onde enfiasse a cabeça, o chão seria sua primeira resposta.

Afrodite olhou para ela e, em seguida, para si mesmo. Desviou o olhar para a mesa próxima e observou a gargalhada contida nos lábios frisados de Aegla. Respirou fundo. Nessa situação, ou em qualquer outra parecida, ele daria um escândalo. Humilhação pública seria a punição para quem fizera aquilo. Mas não desta vez: ele faria diferente. Fechou os olhos somente para recompor-se e, quando os abriu, sorriu junto. Encarou os orbes azuis escuros de Karen e finalmente escutou o milésimo pedido de desculpas vindo da garota.

"Tudo bem"; ele respondeu. "Pena que vou ficar sem blusa e, você, sem almoço"; e riu. Puxou a camisa braços a cima e a tirou, deixando-a ao avesso e descansando o pano sobre o ombro. "Mas você pode ir pegar outra refeição. Eu vou ficar _assim pelo resto do dia_". Alargou ainda mais o sorriso ao ver os olhos da menina completamente atentos ao seu abdômen. Piscou um olho para ela e seguiu o caminho, pisando duro quando passou pela neo-hippie.

Karen olhou para as amigas. A boca aberta até lá embaixo. Mal sabiam as meninas que o coração dela também havia disparado.

"Então, gatas"; começou Cherie, mais uma vez, aproveitando o silêncio que se instalara. "Proponho uma _disputa_"; e sentiu todos os olhares finalmente voltarem-se para ela, atentos. "E se nos desafiássemos a pegar os professores quietinhos?". As meninas se entreolharam, um sorriso malicioso crescendo nos lábios. "Seja lá no que for dar, vai ser _delicioso_ de _qualquer_ forma. Nem que seja ver aqueles rostinhos sem entenderem nada com as _nossas investidas_".

* * *

Lillian havia dado graças a Deus que as aulas haviam acabado. Segunda-feira era, definitivamente, o pior dia da semana. Jogou os cabelos para o lado e olhou para a saída da Athenas, completamente montada em mármore branco. Não muito longe dali, Ikki apareceu em seu raio de visão.

A menina apertou firmemente as mãos em punho, enquanto a mente trazia-a lembranças da chopada da semana anterior. Desde aquela terça, não falara mais com o rapaz, embora olhares entre os dois fossem costumeiros. Ele fazia o tipo de alguém sério, com aquele ar de superioridade e que estava preparado para chutar o traseiro de qualquer um. Diferente de Aioros: sempre sorridente, só naquele dia já havia acenado para ela uma dúzia de vezes e lhe mandado sms no domingo. Definitivamente, o mau rapaz versus o bonzinho.

Ela só reparou que estava caminhando para frente, e de cabeça abaixada, quando trombou com alguém. Viu algumas folhas voarem, todas retratando paisagens e pessoas. Abaixou-se para ajudar o dono delas.

"Desculpa!"; pediu ela, erguendo os olhos para a massa loura à sua frente. Reparou que longas madeixas haviam aterrissado sobre os desenhos.

"Não tem problema, de verdade"; disse o rapaz, acompanhando a voz tranquila de um sorriso.

"São muito bonitos"; comentou Lilly, acompanhando o sorriso. "São seus?"; e ela viu um certo rubor cobrir a face do rapaz. "Lillian".

"Alone"; respondeu ele, estendendo-lhe a mão.

_Ikki e Aioros eram uns gatos. Mas, com licença, que agora foi o loiro que roubou a atenção de Lilly._

Alicia entrou na pequena sala dos professores assistentes. Não sabia o motivo do professor de Física Térmica ter pedido a ela que comparecesse à sua sala. Não haviam tido nenhum tipo de avaliação, exceto por listas de exercícios. Mas, pelos Deuses! Era só o dever de casa! Sentou na cabeceira da mesa, indicada pelo professor.

Mas Regulus não parecia um professor. Ele tinha o quê? Dois anos a mais do que ela? Tudo bem, o garoto era um prodígio: já tinha até mestrado. Mas, sendo honesta, ele poderia ser um veterano dela. E, naquele momento, Alicia se permitiu imaginar o que ela faria se ele realmente fosse um veterano, ao invés de professor. _Não que isso conte muito, né, gata?_

"Senhorita Cousland"; chamou ele, despertando sua aluna. "Eu vi o seu projeto de gerenciamento para uma plataforma de petróleo".

Ela engoliu em seco. Aquilo havia sido um projeto porco que havia feito no período passado, em meio à turbulência de final de ano. Havia saído um fiasco, embora ela tenha julgado seu professor um santo pelo B+ que havia recebido. Para ela, aquilo merecia no máximo um C-. _Ai, é ou não é uma das nossas nerds adoráveis?_

"Eu gostaria de saber se você me dá permissão de estudar esse seu projeto".

Alicia ergueu uma sobrancelha. _Como é que é?_

"Ele tem capacidade de ser perfeito! Juntos, podemos montar um projeto para a Maratona Nacional de Engenharia!"; disse Regulus, os olhos brilhando em chamas.

Aquilo queria dizer que ambos trabalhariam em equipe, correto? E que acabariam ficando próximos? Alicia apertou firmemente os lábios e prendeu-se à cadeira. Exibiu um sorrisinho amarelo e concordou, finalmente.

Hannah conhecia aquela academia: era a mesma que havia ensaiado uns passos de samba com as aulas de Manuella. Atravessou a porta e passou os dedos por um folheto explicativo: _Pilates, sinta a flexibilidade da sua vida. _Pegou o folder e dirigiu-se para o recepcionista bombado.

"Como faço para me matricular?"; e foi dada a ela uma ficha. Rabiscou rapidamente as informações, sempre com os olhos muito atentos a sua volta. Foi quando, em meio a opções de pacotes, ouviu aquele timbre pacífico e um tanto quanto infantil; olhou para trás e enxergou Shun.

O garoto acabara de sair da lanchonete com um enorme shake de morango em mãos; era até possível ver os gelos estalando dentro do copo. Ele se aproximou timidamente e reparou no folder de Pilates sobre o balcão.

"Eu indico"; ele sorriu, aqueles grandes olhos rosados brilhando. "Estou há apenas um mês, mas já fechei o pacote trimestral".

A mexicana sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, sentindo-se meio boba com aquele sorriso por cima dela. Não lhe restaram dúvidas ao marcar o pacote trimestral também.

Melissa ouviu o som agudo do pequeno sino ao abrir a porta do restaurante da família, passou pelo salão decorado rusticamente e escapuliu direto para a cozinha. Jogou a pesada mochila jeans no chão, fazendo o enorme chaveiro de cavalo-marinho de pelúcia roxa tilintar devido aos guizos; se aproximou do fogão e escolheu a panela de porcelana do lado direito, abrindo-lhe a tampa: um nhoque fumegava em um molho espesso de quatro queijos. _Vem para a mamãe, bebê!_

"Ê mal educada!"; retrucou Mask, observando a prima encher um prato das pequenas bolotas de massa. "Fala mais com os outros não? Já tá ficando que nem o _puto_ do Kanon!"; ele reclamou, fazendo careta.

"Ah, deixa de ser ciumento"; a baixinha riu, se aproximando do garoto e sentando-se sobre a mesa. "Oi, primo! Satisfeito?".

Mask revirou os olhos e jogou-se contra a cadeira. Olhou emburradamente para a loirinha em cima da mesa.

"Que negócio é esse do Thanatos? 'Cê tá ficando maluca?".

Fora a vez de Mel girar os olhos. _Lá vamos nós!_

"Me deixa!"; exigiu ela, meio que cuspindo o molho.

"Que diabos!"; praguejou ele. "Você acha que encontrou a sua boca no lixo?". Ele se ergueu furioso e se pôs de frente à garota, jogou o tronco para frente e apoiou ambas as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa. "Não quero que se envolva com essa gente!".

"Ah, é?"; replicou ela, começando a se irritar. "E por que não? Eu pego quem diabos eu quiser!" _Eu pego mesmo, beijo mesmo, bebo mesmo! Tchururururu._

"Porque _eu_ não quero e transformo a sua vida em um _inferno_ se tentar"; respondeu Mask prontamente, o rosto próximo ao de Melissa. Observou as bochechas dela enrubescerem instantaneamente, e ela ficava linda dessa maneira.

Cherie ouviu um estridente solo de guitarra zumbir por todo o seu quarto, lendo o nome de Alyssa na tela do Blackberry. Atendeu o celular e se jogou na cama.

"Fala, amiga"; começou ela com um forte sotaque inglês.

"Sério, o quê você pretende com aquela aposta?"; ouviu do outro lado um latido acompanhado da voz de Aly. "Tequila! Vem aqui!".

"Porra Aly, sua paixão por essa bebida é tão grande que até o seu cachorro se chama Tequila!".

"É uma Golden fêmea. Se fosse macho, chamaria-se José Cuervo"; corrigiu a menina, rindo. "Sério, Cherie. Desembucha!".

"Cara, a gente precisava de um _empurrãozinho_"; admitiu. "Não tem como se comportar com aqueles professores";

"E aquele ar de superioridade... Ai, fico com calor só de imaginar"; e provavelmente a garota estava se abanando.

"Nem fala, estou tendo sonhos obscenos com aqueles professores..."

"Sonhos? Eu fico imaginando enquanto assisto às aulas. Não dá, eu tô surtando, amiga!"; e ouviu mais um latido. "E quem será a sua vítima?".

"Sinto em informar que, provavelmente, a mesma que a sua"; e ambas responderam em uníssono. "Dégel"; suspiros pelos dois telefones. "Acho melhor combinarmos quem vai tentar primeiro".

"Que nada!"; retrucou Alyssa. "Do jeito que ele é, se formos separadas, vai demorar um ano inteiro! Não, vamos tentar juntas... Quem for conseguindo vai dividindo com a outra as artimanhas!"; e riu.

"E o que te leva a pensar que eu vou dividir ele com a senhorita?"; perguntou Cherie, fingindo uma voz de pouco caso.

"Você vai sim, senhora!"; exclamou Aly. "Vamos dividi-lo irmãmente".

"E os outros? Já viu o Albáfica?"; Cherie comentou, mordiscando o lábio inferior. "Um deus!".

"Não sei desse não. E o Asmita? Fico imaginando a pegada daquele cara... Dizem que os sentidos dele são mega sensíveis!".

"Ui!"; riu a outra. "Então fica combinado. O que formos conseguindo, vamos compartilhando com as outras".

"Aham. Depois temos que falar com as meninas!"; terminou Alyssa, tentando imaginar o que aquele ano aguardava para elas.

_Vai ser tipo facebook: cutuca, se prestar curte, avisa por inbox e compartilha. Mas só para os íntimos!_

Claudia dedilhava animada seu Ipad, provavelmente baixando mais algum aplicativo mais do que útil e importante à sua vida. Ergueu os olhos quando reconheceu uma voz ao seu lado pedir por um mocaccino duplo à atendente da cafeteria.

Julian Solo estava a menos de um metro de distância da garota, o corpo pesando contra os braços apoiados no balcão e a cascata de cabelos azuis caindo-lhe pelas costas definidas. Claudia permitiu-se dar uma olhadela no rapaz de cima a baixo pelo canto dos olhos e constatou que Alyssa não tinha culpa nenhuma em ter ajudado ao rapaz pôr um par de chifres em Saori. Ela teria feito a mesma coisa. Reparou mais uma vez, agora nos bíceps contraídos. Ah, ela teria feito com certeza!

Julian pareceu ter notado o olhar pesado contra si e meneou a cabeça em direção ao seu lado direito, encontrando o par de olhos atentos sobre si. Observou a menina desvia-los instantaneamente e encolher os ombros, em pleno sinal de timidez. Sorriu abertamente: a timidez lhe era um convite.

Genbu ainda olhava a mãe, atônito. Resolveu sentar-se na poltrona; somente apoiar-se nela já não estava sendo mais suficiente.

"Heim, querido"; recomeçou ela. "Shenanigans. Que eu saiba, é um motel".

Ele apenas concordou com um sacolejo de cabeça.

"E por que apareceu o Shenanigans na _sua_ conta do _cartão de crédito_?".

Neste momento Genbu quis se matar, e ao dono do estabelecimento também. Ele jurava ter ouvido várias histórias de que lugares_ desse_ feitio tinham nomes como _Bar do Zequinha _ou _Sapatos_ como razão social. Bem, se tinham, o Shenanigans não. Lá estava o nome, em negrito, na fatura online. E por que diabos a sua mãe tinha que ir ver isso mesmo?

"Meu querido, não fique acanhado!"; riu a senhora Astaryot. "Estou orgulhosa de você! Temos que contar ao seu pai!"; e ela juntou as palmas das mãos, sorridente.

"Mãe, deixa isso pra lá"; implorou ela, o terror crescendo na sua face.

"Não sei porque essa cara de defunto"; e ela cruzou os braços. "Já estava mais do que na hora de você perder o cabaço, filho". E disse, de uma largada só.

Genbu arregalou os olhos. _Ela havia dito o quê?_

Fazia parte da natureza de Karen a timidez e a doçura com que tratava as pessoas; e, naquele momento, trancada dentro de seu quarto, permitiu-se sorrir. Um sorriso largo, de orelha a orelha. Olhou mais uma vez a informação do facebook _"Afrodite cutucou você"_, acompanhada da foto de perfil do garoto de cabelos azuis turquesa. Soltou um gritinho estridente e saiu em saltites pelo quarto, agarrando o primeiro ursinho de pelúcia que encontrou pela frente.

Ela riu nervosa mais uma vez e respirou fundo: as bochechas coradas e a respiração ainda desregulada. Aproximou-se do computador e moveu o mouse. Ficou alguns instantes admirando aquela informação, sentindo o coração bater acelerado. Prendeu a respiração e, em um ímpeto, apertou: _"Cutucar de volta"._

_Corre gata, liga pras amigas e conta a novidade!_

Às segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras Manuella era professora de dança em uma academia próxima à faculdade. Foi o jeito que a brasileira encontrara de arranjar um dinheiro extra, afinal, a bolsa-auxílio de intercambistas era boa, mas não tanto assim. Finalmente apertou o elevador: primeiro passo para ir para casa. As pesadas portas metálicas se abriram e a garota entrou, trombando com um conhecido.

Kanon estava recostado junto à parede fria do elevador; a parte de cima do kimono enrolada e segura pela faixa marrom, pendendo de uma das mãos do rapaz. Ele sorriu, e Manu devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

"Não vai ter aula?"; perguntou a garota, sabendo que aquela era a hora exata do início do jiu-jitsu.

"Não"; começou ele. "O Aldebaran não foi hoje à Athenas e também não apareceu por aqui. Deve ser a ressaca". Os dois gargalharam. Se havia uma coisa que derrubava o gigante brasileiro faixa preta em jiu-jitsu era algo incolor e atendida pelo nome de cachaça.

O elevador se abriu. Ao longe, através da porta de vidro da entrada da academia, finas gotas de chuva despencavam do céu. E só tendia a piorar.

"Tenho um capacete extra se quiser carona"; e a brasileira assentiu prontamente à oferta. Os dois caminharam através do estacionamento até uma Kawasaki Ninja. "Talvez fique um pouco grande"; e estendeu-lhe um capacete com um enorme símbolo de gêmeos dourado. "É do Saga".

"Vai servir"; e ela sorriu ao vê-lo enfiar o próprio capacete preto com a figura de um retorcido dragão-marinho. Montou na garupa prontamente.

"Segure-se firme".

_Não precisa pedir._ Manuella entrelaçou as mãos na cintura do garoto e apertou-se contra suas costas, protegendo-se. Em menos dez minutos estava parada em frente ao seu prédio. Saltou da moto e retirou o capacete, sentindo os cachos negros desmancharem-se sobre a chuva. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao encarar os orbes azuis sobre a viseira aberta; pareciam incorporarem-se ao grande dragão azulado do capacete.

"Você não quer subir, Kanon? Enquanto essa chuva não estia"; ele sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente e tratou de segui-la escadas à cima.

Não houve tempo mais do que o necessário de Manu encaixar a chave na fechadura; seu corpo já havia sido tomado pelas mãos fortes do garoto e empurrado para dentro do apartamento. Ouviu a porta bater atrás dele e o mesmo crescer perante si. Teve o pescoço percorrido por beijos lânguidos, os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos negros e molhados devido à chuva. Manuella mordeu-lhe a orelha, o queixo e finalmente aterrissou nos lábios, sentindo as investidas afobadas do beijo. Ela dedilhou o cadarço que prendia a calça branca do kimono dele, também encharcada, e deixou-a cair sobre o tapete, enquanto via-se livre da blusa pelas mãos ágeis de Kanon. Sentiram os corpos desabarem sobre o sofá e ela observou o sorriso sedutor dele enquanto descia o rosto pelo seu colo. Manuella sorriu junto e permitiu-se fechar os olhos.

**Continua...**

**Nota: **Sério, a minha mente obscena está dando sérios sinais de vida ultimamente. Mas eu juro que é inevitável com esses lindos! T.T Manu se deu bem, diferentemente do Genbu, ela vai lembrar de cada detalhe no dia seguinte! AHAHAHAHA Vamos ver como a Melissa vai lidar com essa história da amiga pegar o Kanon, han?

Julian, safado, já está querendo abrir as asinhas novamente. Meu Deus, será que a Saori vai sair que nem um alce? Tadinha!

Meus lindos, tô vendo pelas reviews que o negócio também está apertando para vocês. Vai chegando esse final de ano, as coisas parecem ficar mais complicadas. Pobres de nós. x.x Mas, vida que segue, fazer o quê?

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também, e que eu tenha conseguido manter a palavra de dar atenção àqueles que dei pouca no anterior, mas sem esquecer ninguém! Também dei uma atenção aos personagens da série mesmo. Pessoalmente, gosto bastante da Sasha com Tenma e não resisti em escrever um pedacinho! :P Mas, incluí o Seiya e a Saori pois estou bolando algumas coisinhas...

Vou ficando por aqui! Até o próximo, curtam bem o domingo que vem pela frente – porque o meu vai ser com a cara enfiada nos livros. T.T Beijinhos, Teella.


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete **

Aegla tampou o recipiente e deixo-o sobre a boca acesa do fogão; logo, logo a chaleira apitaria. Separou um punhado de camomila fresca, raspas da casca de maracujá e sementes de erva-doce. Combo-segura-paciência. _O negócio ia ser sério! _Inspirou profundamente, tentando afastar o incômodo que surgia; sabia que o dia seria longo, mas ela era tranquila e se manteria assim.

Mesmo que uma das aulas do dia fosse Química Vegetal.

Ela era aluna de Biomedicina e nunca escondera a paixão que tinha por plantas e por seus chamados poderes curativos. Achava tudo isso muito interessante. O problema da aula é que havia um ser – _um digníssimo ser_ – que também cursava biológicas, e o pior: já estava no ciclo de especialização e havia optado por Botânica. Pior ainda: nesta aula, era seu colega de classe.

A garota sentiu sua própria aura começar a ser tingida de vermelho, mas tratou de sacudir as mãos prontamente e contar dez carneirinhos. _Afrodite maldito, você não me estressará_, pensou. Ela era da paz, do amor e de todo aquele papo hippie dos anos 80. Mas esse estado de espírito parecia ficar à prova com o infeliz de cabelos azuis turquesa. Ela podia jurar que não existia ser humano mais narcisista, arrogante e egocêntrico. _O cocô do cavalo bandido._ E agora tinha aquela história das cutucadas de Afrodite com Karen, os adicionamentos e todo aquele blá blá blá.

"É uma boba mesmo"; retrucou para si. Ela não sabia onde aquilo ia dar, mas sabia que não ia prestar. De jeito nenhum. E quando fedesse, iria ser insuportável. Sentiu algo crescer dentro do peito e julgou ser preocupação com Karen, afinal, a amiga era definitivamente ingênua e romântica demais. _Agora gata, me fala: preocupação ou uma pequena invejinha/ciúmes crescendo dentro de si?_

* * *

Anna havia passado a aula inteira olhando aquele quadro e não conseguindo absorver bulhufas daquilo. Mais que diabos! Ela fazia Astronomia, por que mesmo ela tinha que saber do ácido do estômago? Ah, porque ela havia puxado Anatomia Básica como eletiva. Malditos sejam os impulsos; taí a resposta de gostar tanto de ser racional.

Olhou para o lado e viu Mask; os olhos brilhando e fazendo anotações sobre os desenhos absurdamente perfeitos do corpo humano. Quem diria que aquele maluco era um aluno de Medicina? E que já havia deixado bem claro o ramo que almejava seguir: legista. De cargo público, por favor. _Corpos estranhos, em situações estranhas e mortos estranhamente_, ele respondia.

"Psicopata"; decidiu-se Anna. Voltou sua atenção ao professor: o motivo de ter puxado a bendita da eletiva.

Kardia também havia sido legista antes de optar pela carreira docente. Segundo o mesmo, havia decidido lecionar justamente por ter se estressado demais com colegas da profissão que não sabiam fazer uma dissecação perfeita. Ou ao menos aceitável. Era dever dele tentar ensinar essa _arte_ para os futuros médicos; mas nunca escondera seu amor à antiga profissão, e nem o seu desejo de retomá-la.

Ácidos do estômago, bílis, intestino delgado... Deus! Ela não ia fazer dissecação de uma estrela e muito menos de uma galáxia! Será que ainda dava tempo de abandonar a matéria? Kardia, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, deu pequenos passos em direção a ela.

"Senhorita Gahan"; ele falou, e Anna engoliu em seco. "Acho que essas coisas podem parecer complicadas demais para alguém que cursa Astronomia". _Bingo!_

Anna meneou a cabeça, meio que afirmativamente. Mas ela não ia deixar-se abalar.

"É curioso"; respondeu. "Mas estou disposta a entender e a aprender".

Ele exibiu um de seus melhores sorrisos.

"Eu sei que sim. Justamente por isso me ponho a sua disposição para qualquer eventualidade".

Melissa estava visivelmente emburrada. A baixinha havia tirado os últimos dias para dar patadas a todos que puxassem conversa com ela. E havia evitado ao máximo uma de suas amigas...

"Cara, eu sou ciumenta"; admitiu Cherie. "Assim, eu não me incomodo de dividir homem... Desde que eu _realmente_ _não me importe_ com ele"; concluiu.

"A Manu não sabia, Mel"; Alyssa tentou apaziguar. "Agora, se eu quero o bofe só pra mim, chove navalha pra cima da desgraçada que catar ele no meu lugar!"; teve que concordar com a fúria da pequena.

"Você tinha que ter deixado bem clara a sua relação com o Kanon, se não quer que nenhuma de nós cate ele também"; Sahel havia sido sincera.

"QUE RELAÇÃO?"; perguntou Melissa, quase gritando. "Não tenho relação nenhuma com aquele corno filho de uma boa mãe".

As outras meninas se entreolharam, assustadas.

"Amiga, calma..."; tentou a inglesa.

"Calma?!"; exasperou-se a loirinha. "Aquele viado me fala que eu sou dele, só dele, de mais ninguém e vai se chegando em uma das minhas amigas?"; mostrou-se realmente indignada. "E ainda COME a minha amiga? Ah, não, isso é emoção demais!"; e cruzou os braços.

"Faço das palavras do seu primo as minhas: ele é um puto!"; disse Cherie, fazendo cara de nojo.

"Homens são assim mesmo, Mel. Eles nos dizem dar flores, mas é só passar um rabo de saia que para a outra vai oferecer um ramalhete inteiro"; completou a muçulmana.

"Eu sei disso"; e a pequena jogou o rosto contra a carteira. "A Manu não tem culpa, mas é impossível eu não sentir raiva! Eu ia ser hipócrita se dissesse o contrário...".

"Nós sabemos"; falou Aly, afagando os cabelos da amiga. "Pensa no gostoso do Thanatos, amiga! E nos outros tantos que virão. Fala, quem vai ser a próxima vítima?"; e a outra loira tentou anima-la.

"Lembre-se da nossa aposta!"; cantarolou Cherie.

"Isso mesmo: está na hora de pegar homem de verdade, e com H maiúsculo"; as meninas se entreolharam mais uma vez, agora satisfeitas. "Vou catar um professor, e ver se ele me mostra como se pega de jeito uma mulher!".

Aegla estava conversando com Saga e tentando entender o que fazia um aluno de Astronomia puxar Química Vegetal como eletiva. Oras, se não existia plantas em outros planetas, o que diabos aquilo interessaria a ele? Em fim, gosto cada um tem o seu. Ela tentava manter uma conversa descontraída e ignorava completamente o magnetismo que a puxava para trás: tinha absoluta certeza que Afrodite estaria com os olhos grudados em seu encalce.

Jogou os cabelos para trás e virou lentamente a face, esticando os olhos ao máximo. Desistiu de tentar ser discreta ao perceber que o garoto não estava exatamente como ela pensara. Lá estava ele, sim, atrás de si; mas os grandes orbes miravam o celular atentamente e um sorriso bobo desenhava-se em seus lábios. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. _What the fuck? _O que era aquilo agora? Estaria ele de papo com a Karen? _Aquela garota precisaria de conselhos o mais rápido possível_, pensou a hippie. E, talvez, mas somente talvez, você precise rever seus conceitos de amor e ódio...

Liana estava recostada junto à fileira de armários de um dos corredores da Athenas. Pacientemente, aguardava Karen sair da aula de História da Arte; embora não soubesse se a demora da amiga era devido ao professor Albáfica ou às mensagens de um veterano impressionantemente parecido com o outro.

Alone passou por ela e acenou, aquele jeito pacífico de ser. Da sala em frente, viu Lilly esgueirar-se na cadeira para acompanhar a massa loura deslizar pelo saguão, mantendo os olhos fixos no garoto ainda por um tempo antes de retornar à sua posição. Lia sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. _Ah, essas meninas! _Falando nelas, pensou em Mel: a pequena estava agindo estranho demais ultimamente. Ainda estava pensativa quando sentiu uma mão fechar-se em seu pulso. Pulou, assustada.

"Ei, não queria te assustar!"; desculpou-se Milo, um sorriso surgindo de orelha a orelha. Mas, era tarde demais: a nissei já começara a suar frio. "Lia, eu já te falei uma vez: eu não vou te morder. Fica tranquila".

Aquilo seria impossível. Perto dele, a garota mal conseguia respirar, ficar tranquila seria a última das suas conquistas. Quando deu por si, estava com a respiração presa e já sentindo vertigens.

Milo entortou a cabeça. Ela estava diferente: os cabelos, antes sempre grudados no rosto, agora haviam sido trançados e presos. Provavelmente obra de uma amiga; e ele acertara: havia sido Karen durante a primeira aula do dia. Estaria sendo uma tentativa de mudança? Ele empoleirou-se todo com a idéia.

"Não vou te perturbar mais"; tentaria uma outra abordagem. "Mas saiba que eu sempre estarei de olho em você"; piscou um olho, daquele jeito que somente ele sabia fazer, e saiu com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco. Deu uma última olhada para ela antes de sumir na esquina do corredor.

"Amiga, você está bem?"; quando Karen finalmente saiu da sala, Lia encontrava-se igual a um pimentão e sem fôlego algum.

* * *

Elas haviam se dividido em duas mesas: as do Bosque comportavam somente oito pessoas em cada uma. Algumas abriam apressadamente seus sacos de papel pardo enquanto outras já haviam começado a beliscar as batatinhas do Mc Donald's. Afinal, às vezes, uma gordurinha descia bem e todo mundo ali também era filho de Deus.

"Agora admite que o motivo desse cachecol é esconder algum chupão do Kanon, Manu!". Riu Sara, referindo-se ao grosso tecido branco que circulava o pescoço da brasileira. "Está frio, é fashion, mas você não me engana".

Manuella mostrou a língua e riu ao ouvir Anna: "Ou será que o gosto do Genbu está começando a ficar popular? Daqui a pouco você vai lavar suas mãos quinhentas vezes ao dia, e ainda passar álcool!".

Na mesa ao lado, Melissa inevitavelmente revirou os olhos e se afundou no Quarteirão. O que Aegla havia ensinado mesmo? _Um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos, três carneirinhos..._

"Infelizmente Lilly tem razão. Digamos que o Kanon seja esfomeado demais..."; e riu, puxando o tecido do pescoço para exibir uma grande mancha roxa.

Alyssa, Cherie e Sahel olharam piedosamente para a amiga baixinha entre elas. Aly apertou o braço de Melissa discretamente em sinal de compadecimento, enquanto Sahel balançava a cabeça e pedia com o olhar para que não se alterasse.

"Mais que porra!"; retrucou Cherie, atraindo a atenção de Lillian.

"O que está acontecendo?"; perguntou a menina, mudando de mesa e sentando-se próxima à Melissa. "Mel, você está bem?".

A resposta era simples e única: não. O pequeno rosto contorcera-se em uma expressão chorosa, enquanto os olhos teimavam em não derrubar as lágrimas já nascidas. Melissa simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e olhou para cima, evitando que as lágrimas rolassem pela face. Foi nesse exato momento que alguma confusão atraiu a atenção de todas as mesas.

"Cara, você está maluco!"; retrucou Kanon, caído no chão do Bosque. Levou as mãos aos lábios e enxergou o vermelho do sangue que já lhe amargava a boca. "PORRA, MASK!".

"Escute aqui, seu merda"; Mask estava aos pés de Kanon, os olhos brilhando em ira. "Você quis pegar a minha prima, não quis? Eu não concordei com essa putaria, mas fazer o quê se aquela louca não me ouve!"; girou os grandes orbes e voltou a fitar o amigo. "Mas você não tem o direito de fazê-la chorar. Nem você, e nem ninguém. E da próxima vez que você jurar para alguma mulher que ela será só sua, dê-se ao respeito de ser você só dela também!"; e aterrissou sobre o pé do garoto o mais forte pisão que poderia conseguir.

* * *

O almoço havia sido tumultuado, no mínimo. Ninguém entendera nada quando Kanon havia sido jogado no chão e apanhado de Mask. Ninguém, exceto as que sabiam da situação de Melissa. Aly deixou-se cair sobre a carteira, não conseguindo evitar imaginar-se a si própria no lugar de Kanon, mas sendo espancada por uma Saori furiosa. Onde ela havia amarrado o seu bode mesmo? _No quinto dos infernos,_ concluiu.

A merda – sim, e muito da fedida – é que Julian havia a pegado de jeito, e era impossível não quer bis. Porém, se ela não queria continuar a enfeitar a cabeça da primogênita dos Kido, era melhor não querer repetir a dose. _Ai, mas ela queria!_ Só que não faria... certo? Correto! Ou não?

"Porra, Aly!"; sacudiu-se a si própria. "Quer parar de ser piriguete?"; recriminou-se em pensamento. Cruzou os braços e deixou somente os olhos para fora, encarando o professor.

Dégel. Perto dele, não existia Julian, Saga ou quem mais fosse. Aqueles olhos cristalinos tinham um encanto único. Pena que ele era seu professor... Um pequeno sorriso desenhou-se e ela mordiscou o lábio inferior. Errado: ainda bem que ele era seu professor, porque aquilo seria muito mais divertido dessa forma.

Lillian arrastava-se lentamente pelo corredor. Água sempre era uma boa saída para as aulas insuportavelmente chatas. Puxou os cabelos em um rabo desajeitado e apertou o botão prateado, vendo a água jorrar do bebedouro. _Que estivesse bem gelada, pelo o amor de Deus! _Sorveu por algum tempo e, enfim, levantou a cabeça. Perto dela, viu Ikki atravessar o corredor; de cabeça erguida e reto. Nem olhou para ela e aquilo a emburrou. Porque diabos justo ele a atraía tanto? Revirou os olhos e, virando-se de costas, deparou-se com aquele sorriso tão bem conhecido: Aioros.

"Lilly!"; falou ele, feliz.

"Oi!"; sorriu-lhe em resposta. Aquele garoto era, definitivamente, um fofo.

"Eu te vi saindo da sala"; admitiu. "... e queria saber se você topa um cinema um dia desses, sei lá".

_Ikki, seu inferno, vá catar coquinhos! ... Ok, não é fácil assim, né?_

"Claro! Eu adoraria"; ela respondeu, sentindo um formigamento gostoso alcançar-lhe. Aioros era o tipo de garoto para namorar, e arranje um motivo para ela não aceitar um cinema despretensioso com esse gato fofinho? Não existe, resposta correta.

Eles ainda ficaram conversando por um tempo ali, no meio do corredor, enquanto ele timidamente encostava uma das mãos nela vez ou outra. Lillian viu Alone do outro lado e rezou para ele não vê-los juntos: o gato ali em frente podia ser para namorar, mas naquele momento ela não estava a fim de compromisso muito sério. E o loirinho era gatinho demais para não entrar na sua lista de futuros abatimentos.

O que ela não viu foi Ikki, que mesmo de longe, observava atentamente o casal. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e fechou ainda mais a expressão sempre séria. Então quer dizer que havia outros passarinhos arrastando as asas para cima de Lilly? Bem, decidiu-se ele, mas ele não era um passarinho: era uma fênix, e conforme rezava a lenda, elas sempre renasciam das cinzas.

Cherie recostou-se à parede. Adorava June, mas tinha que admitir que a amiga deveria ter um saco gigantesco para aturar alguém como Freya. A irmã da professora de Geologia/Biologia Ártica a irritava profundamente com aquele jeito perfeitinho de ser vinte e quatro horas por dia. Contou até três para não explodir ao ouvir a garota contando algo sobre um tal Hyoga.

"... e ele é tão gato!"; concluiu ela, fazendo com que Cherie pensasse se vomitaria naquela hora ou depois. Olhou para o lado e bufou, pouco se importando se pareceria grosseiro; foi aí que reconheceu Hannah.

"Aqui!"; chamou ela, atraindo a atenção da amiga.

Hannah acenou em resposta e observou o trio. Frisou os lábios ao ver a tão famosa loira que estava _sempre_ ao lado do Shun. Com passos firmes em marcha, bateu em direção a elas. Mirou o ombro direito – o mais próximo de Cherie – e enrijeceu todo o tronco, acertando em cheio as costas de June.

"AI!"; reclamou a garota, sentindo praticamente ser jogada contra a parede. Ergueu os olhos azuis e encontrou os bicolores da mexicana, que nada respondeu.

Cherie achou estranho; Hannah podia ser um pouco bruta, mas com elas nunca havia sido. Aquilo estava cheirando a outro assunto...

June ficou um tempo mexendo no ombro atingido e virando as costas, mas em nenhum momento a causadora do pequeno acidente se pronunciou. Acabou por concluir que havia pego uma pequena implicância com a grandalhona.

"Hannah? Oi!"; falou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos dourados. Havia desviado de seu caminho ao reconhecer a garota. "Você também está atrasada! Hasgard vai matar a gente".

"Já vou. Obrigada"; e viu-o distanciar-se sorridente em acenos. "Aioria. Faz aula comigo"; respondeu ao notar o olhar de Cherie seguir o rapaz.

"Mon Die, que delícia é essa?"

Hun... Gatinho de educação física? Querido, me chama de cesta e encaçapa em mim! _Vixi, será que pegou mal?_

A inglesa estava entretida demais com a visão traseira de Aioria para reparar que suas duas amigas se encaravam tensamente. Era como se um raio ligasse ambos os olhos, ferozmente.

_... Pikachu, use Leer! Desculpem-me, desnecessário, mas eu não resisti!_

E acabou aparecendo Shun em meio ao corredor, fazendo com que as duas interrompessem o fito. Sincronizadamente, desviaram os olhares para o menino; e voltaram a se encarar logo em seguida. Agora estava claro, e uma guerra havia sido traçada.

"Alicia"; chamou Manuella. "Você vai ter que me explicar que porra está acontecendo!".

A esquilinha enterrou o rosto no copo duplo de café. Não estava afim de conversar sobre Kanon, Mel e Manu. Era tudo estranho demais, ainda mais agora depois da porradaria do almoço.

"Não vai fugir, não!"; e a brasileira agarrou o colarinho da engenheira impedindo sua fuga. "Alicia, você também é minha amiga"; replicou.

"Ai, Manu"; deu-se por vencida, sentindo pena ao observar os olhos chorosos. "É que você não é íntima da Mel. Ela e o Kanon tinham um rolo desde o ano passado... E, sei lá, acho que ela estava envolvida demais".

"Mas ela não pegou o Thanatos na Sanctuarium? Eu mesma ouvi da boca dela!".

"É, pegou"; confirmou a outra. "Mas sabe como é: existe uma diferença em pegar e gostar". Alicia refletiu por uns instantes. "Gostar é uma palavra muito forte!"; e abanou as mãos, nervosa. "Mas eles tinham um affair, um rolo, essas coisas. E, pelo visto, significava algo para a Mel".

"Eu juro que não sabia..."; disse Manu, sincera. "Juro! Se eu soubesse que ela se importava, nunca nem daria a entender algo!".

"Ela sabe, Manu. A Mel não te culpa, culpa ao filho da mãe do Kanon"; e ruiva passou o braço pelos ombros da amiga protetoramente. "Mas, como ela falou: seria mentira dizer que não estava brava. E ela não mente".

Manuella sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. Sentiu os olhos molhados e enxugou-os com as costas das mãos. Na noite que passara com o rapaz, nunca imaginou quais transtornos aquilo iria causar.

_Mas a noite bem que foi boa, não foi?_

"Eu vou pedir desculpas para a Mel, Alicia. E vai ficar tudo bem, não vai?".

"Vai sim, amiga"; e as duas se abraçaram.

"Agora, me conta: que história é essa de um projeto com o Regulus?"; e Manu riu, ainda com a voz chorosa, tentando afastar a tristeza.

"Ih, minha filha: longa história! Preciso de mais um café para isso!".

Genbu retirou o celular do bolso ao ouvir o barulho de mensagem apitar do aparelho. Leu o nome de sua mãe e clicou para abrir. Engasgou-se e tossiu em seguida, atraindo todas as atenções para ele durante a aula. Tossiu mais uma vez, como se desculpasse, e voltou a encarar a tela do Nokia Luminia, incrédulo.

"Querido, quem é Shaina?".

Mais que diabos! Como assim sua mãe tinha conhecimento da Shaina? Meu Deus, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

"Quem?"; respondeu ele e recebeu uma resposta imediatamente.

"Não se faça de desentendido. O que você fez para a menina querer te socar?"

"Não sei do que você está falando".

"Engraçado, pois ela te adicionou no facebook e disse que te esmagaria o crânio se chegasse perto da Marin novamente. Entramos em outro dilema: quem é Marin?".

Genbu sentiu uma agonia crescer em seu peito, assim como uma fúria que já fazia suas têmporas saltarem. Maldito seja seu computador com senha gravada. E maldita seja a fuxicação de sua mãe.

"Mãe, você não vai querer conhecer a Shaina. Ela me odeia. Esquece isso".

"Querido, o amor e o ódio são chifres de um mesmo bode. E você necessita de um bode! Teremos salmão para a janta, chegue logo. Mamãe te ama, beijinhos!".

Estava decidido: era um pesadelo. E agora tinha um bode mastigando e berrando no meio dele também.

Lá fora ameaçava chover, mas Claudia havia optado por passar o tempo do intervalo de sua aula ao ar livre. Até uma viciada em computadores precisava de um momento para sentir o vento. Da arquibancada da quadra poliesportiva, pôde ver Hannah levar um puxão de orelha devido ao atraso e se encaminhar cabisbaixa para a pista de corrida que circulava o gramado.

Ela respirou fundo e abraçou as pernas. Julian Solo a atormentava havia dias; quer dizer, sua imagem, o seu nome ou qualquer coisa que fosse ligada ao garoto. E o fato de Alyssa ter feito uma propaganda tão boa dele, deixando bem claro que toparia uma rodada dupla, não ajudava muito em amenizar os recentes desejos da cientista de computação. Mas aquilo era errado. Ele, além de ser comprometido, ainda tinha pego uma das suas amigas. Tudo bem que ali o negócio parecia ser meio fura-olho, do fulaninho que pegava siclana, que dava um amasso em beltrano e que fazia um fluxograma infinito e conturbado. Mas, né? O Solo não!

_... Ou sim? Sim, sim, sim!_

Bem, pensando por outro lado, Aly não dissera que não estava disposta a dividir; e se Saori já era chifruda, que mal teria em acrescentar mais um galho na cabeça roxa da garota? Claudia jurava que ia ser pequenininho! Então, ela se decidiu: que vá para o inferno, porque dormir com vontade ela já não aguentava mais.

Lá embaixo Sara atravessou a quadra, passando por um grupo de cheerleaders que jogavam os pompons e davam piruetas gritando o nome de Aldebaran. O capitão do time de futebol americano havia feito uma defesa espetacular, com o oponente destruído no chão e a bola já nãos mãos do quarterback. Ouviu mais uns gritinhos e virou o rosto para as meninas, fuzilando-as.

"Bando de anoréxicas"; retrucou enquanto seguia seu caminho. Diminuiu o passo ao aproximar-se de onde o alvo havia parado.

Aldebaran retirou o capacete de chifres reluzentemente desenhados, passou a mão na testa e apoiou-se nos joelhos. Pareceu ter percebido o olhar de Sara e inclinou a cabeça em sua direção. Sorriu ao vê-la corar sem jeito; levantou a mão direita em um tímido aceno e ela retribuiu. Ergueu-se em fim, esticando os braços bem a cima de seu corpo e, então... puxou a camisa do time a fora.

Um chiado esganiçado percorreu toda a quadra. Malditas cheerleaders papagaias-anoréxicas! Mas, Sara tinha que admitir: também partilhara daquela emoção. O rapaz exibia o corpo absurdamente gigante e definido no melhor estilo fisiculturista de ser. A massa muscular parecia densa de tão forte, e o suor descia exatamente por entre os gomos do abdômen. Era melhor sair dali antes que mais pensamentos obscenos passassem pela cabeça de Sara.

* * *

Sahel não estava gostando nada daquilo. Um jantar com Kalif para quê, diabos? Para irritá-la mais? Seu pai estava pedindo a Alá para que ela esperneasse, só podia! Praguejou até o Alcorão e mandou todas aquelas normas irem arder no mármore do inferno. Estava farta daquela palhaçada toda.

Com a pressa, a longa saia florida arrastava no chão e embolotava-se nos pés apressados da moça. Observou a barra começando a ficar suja e não gostou nada daquilo: ainda iria surgir parecendo uma sujismunda. Ainda resmungava alguma praga em árabe quando uma sonora buzina chamou sua atenção.

"Sei exatamente para onde está indo"; Sisyphos surgiu de dentro do Mitsbushi. "Eu te levo até em casa. E não se preocupe: te deixo uma quadra antes para seu pai não encanar da sua querida e _noiva_ filha chegar acompanhada".

"Graças a Deus você conhece o meu pai. Seja lá de que forma, mas ajuda sempre é bem vinda!"; e pulou para dentro do carro, sem nem ao menos pestanejar. "Mas, professor"; e lhe atraiu e a atenção. "Você ainda não me explicou por que está disposto a me ajudar".

Karen havia trocado mensagens o dia inteiro com Afrodite. O whatsapp não havia parado de apitar uma hora sequer, e ela mal conseguia esconder sua afobação. O único problema é que eles não haviam se trombado e aquilo já começara a incomodar. Raios, por que tudo não pode acontecer como o esperado?

A garota endireitou a mochila-carteira no ombro e suspirou, triste. Havia romantizado um encontro entre os dois o dia inteiro e nada. Nenhuma sombra do rapaz. Seguiu seu caminho para fora da faculdade e, com os olhos pregados no chão, observou uma pequena pedra rolar de seus pés; provavelmente ignoraria, se um par de tênis não surgisse em seu campo de visão. Karen ergueu os olhos para encontrar aquelas duas safiras cintilantes bem a cima de si.

E lá estava ele, enfim. Montado em seu porte, com aquele sorriso confiante e os olhos faiscando. Afrodite deu o dia por vencido ao observar as pequenas bochechas da menina tingirem-se drasticamente de vermelho. E ela ficava uma gracinha daquela forma.

"E então nos esbarramos"; comentou ele, observando uma Karen sem reação alguma. "Respira, senão morre".

Ela sentiu-se meio tonta com aquele último comentário. Estaria assim tão na cara que não conseguia sequer respirar? _Está sim, querida, e talvez nem seja o tom de roxo que estava começando a tomar você!_

"Olá!"; engasgou-se. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar as batidas do coração; em vão.

Afrodite soltou uma pequena gargalhada enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás. Passou os dedos pelos fios e voltou a encará-la. Ela era realmente muito bonitinha. _Só não vai morder, sim? _

"Karen, Karen"; suspirou ele, fechando os olhos; e quando os abriu, aproximou-se devagar da menina. "Eu sei que você imaginou como seria me encontrar hoje"; deslizou os dedos suavemente pelos longos cabelos castanhos. "E eu não vou te decepcionar".

Puxou o queixo da garota para si e, por um momento, apenas observou os olhos azuis escuros dela cintilarem. Sorriu sinceramente até cobrir os lábios de Karen com os seus, empurrando-a contra a mureta. Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, estática, com os braços ao longo do corpo enquanto somente ele investia em um beijo lento, mas, quando deu por si, havia empoleirado as mãos nos ombros de Afrodite e dançava timidamente sua língua dentro da boca dele. Sentiu a cintura ser envolvida e apertada contra o tórax forte enquanto uma onda de calor explodia dentro dela, e ela podia jurar ver estrelas cintilantes na escuridão de seus olhos fechados. E, quando os abriu, reconfortou-se ao encontrar um sorriso nos lábios do rapaz e uma carícia no rosto ainda vermelho.

"Eu disse: eu nunca decepciono".

** Continua...**

** Notas: **E um capítulo para o feriadão! 8D Dona Karen quietinha mostrou que quem come quieto come bem, heim? AHAHAHAHAHAHA Fiquei com dó da Mel, mas gostei muito do Mask defendendo a priminha querida. Quero ver no que essa história vai dar!

Adorei as maluquices da mãe do Genbu também! Mãe que nem ela, imagina a sogra que terá? AHAHAHAHAHA Eu tô tentando botar pequenos elementos do CDZ original, mesmo que seja um chifre desenhado ou uma autoproclamação de fênix. Aliás, eu tô fã desse garoto!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E que curtam muito o feriadão! Aqui no Rio me fodi com a previsão do tempo: deu chuva. São Pedro tá de mimimimimi, manda 40º durante a semana e quando eu acho que vou pegar uma praia... chuuuuuuuuuuuva. D: Porra, São Pedro! Tudo bem, isso é porque ainda falta eu fazer um trabalho pós-greve, ¬¬

Beijos, seus lindos! Até o próximo! E lembrem-se: qualquer pedido ou idéia sempre será bem vindo! :3 Teella


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Capítulo 8**

Sahel já estava indisposta com aquele jantar que seu amabilíssimo pai havia arrumado com seu futuro marido arranjado. Revirou os olhos e cutucou a lascas de carne de cordeiro em seu prato; agora a indisposição beirava a indigestão. Bufou e ergueu o olhar furtivamente, encontrando a cabeleira dourada de Sísyphos do outro lado da mesa: ele conversava mansamente com outro representante dos negócios da família. Quem diria que a família do seu professor de Física era a fornecedora das joias revendidas na loja de Ali? Quem sabe, então, aquele assunto gerasse uns ou outros encontros entre ambos? Agora a proposta de trabalhar com o pai lhe parecia interessante.

Como se os pensamentos da garota pudessem ser ouvidos, Sisyphos dirigiu sua atenção a ela e inevitavelmente os olhares encontraram-se. Não souberam responder quantos segundos ou minutos eles haviam ignorado o resto da mesa e simplesmente se fitaram, mas intimamente concluíram que alguma coisa atraía o outro. O rapaz sorriu e sussurrou "força", e Sahel soube exatamente onde conseguiria a dela.

"... senhor Abdualli"; continuou Kalif com seus assuntos. "A respeito do casamento"; e aquela palavra despertou Sahel, girando-se bruscamente na direção do "noivo". "Antes de tratarmos do dote, senhor, gostaria de dialogar sobre a prova de virgindade de sua filha".

"É O QUÊ?"; ela não conseguiu segurar, e abruptamente acabou cuspindo a última garfada que enfiara boca adentro – se estava difícil de mastigar, jogar aquilo tudo para fora havia sido fácil, fácil.

Kalif abrira a boca em pleno sinal de surpresa; os olhos amendoados crispando sobre as densas sobrancelhas negras. Mais essa agora: o que ele pretendia? Mandá-la para um médico e fazer perícia? Averiguar ele mesmo? Denominar a anciã mais velha da família para fazer seus feitiços e enxergar se era ou não pura? Qual fosse a opção escolhida, Sahel estava afundada em problemas: afinal, virgem nem de signo a garota era mais.

* * *

Melissa bateu três vezes na porta de madeira e, mesmo sem resposta, forçou-lhe a maçaneta. Enfiou timidamente o rosto para dentro e não viu ninguém, mas pôde ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Entrou no quarto e riu ao observar pilhas de livros médicos espalhados pelo chão, pôsteres de bandas pregadas nas paredes e uma desordem que só podia ser de primo. "Sinta-se em casa, filha", fora o que sua tia lhe dissera, então, tratou de acomodar-se sobre a cama desgrenhada de Mask.

Eles ainda não tinham conversado desde o estranho acontecimento no Bosque, e ela sabia que aquela conversa não seria fácil; mas, no íntimo, havia ficado surpresa com a reação do primo, e absolutamente grata. Ao longe o barulho d'água cessou, e não demorou muito para surgir o rapaz de toalha em mãos, os cabelos encharcados e somente uma boxer cobrindo a pele úmida.

"O que faz aqui?!"; estranhou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas, enquanto o felpudo tecido já molhado ia de encontro ao chão.

"Nós temos que conversar"; disse por fim, fazendo um enorme esforço para desviar a atenção da visão geral do primo – sobretudo da cueca boxer Calvin Klain.

Ele crispou os lábios e cruzou os braços no mesmo tempo que ancorava-se a parede. Não parecia ter noção de sua situação frente à prima.

"Não"; disse Melissa. "Senta aqui"; e apontou para o seu lado. Ele aparentou xingar alguma coisa e arrastou-se para a cama, jogando o corpo no lugar indicado.

"Você é uma cabeça dura"; praguejou, e recebeu como resposta uma chacoalho de cabeça. "Ah! Se você me ouvisse Mel... O Kanon é meu amigo, e eu te avisei tanto...".

"Eu sei"; disse simplesmente, a cabeça baixa.

"Você sempre soube que não suporto te ver infeliz"; e ergueu o pequeno rosto da prima com o polegar. "Não me pergunte o porquê, nem eu sei! Raios. Não dá para te ver chorar, ou ser infeliz, eu... simplesmente não aguento"; respondeu ele, sincero.

Ao encarar aqueles grandes orbes azuis, Melissa sentiu-se perdida. Um estranho tumulto de sentimentos invadiu seu peito e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi deixar as lágrimas escorrerem pela face. Ele sempre havia sido seu porto seguro, desde sempre e pelo que parecia, para sempre seria.

"Para com isso Mel, que porra!"; brandiu ele, agarrando o rosto da loira. "Que droga garota, você só tem vento dentro dessa sua cabeça"; e ele atirou-se de costas sobre o colchão, puxando-a até ela se aninhar sobre seu peito. "Vem"; disse, por fim.

Melissa se encontrou na situação que incontáveis vezes havia parado quando criança: debruçada sobre o tórax do primo por debaixo de protetoras mãos. Mas o pequeno garotinho encrenqueiro havia crescido, e os dedos da garota não mais tocavam a pele lisa da barriga, a qual desenhava-se agora em quadrados densos assim como o peito que lhe servia de abrigo havia alargado significativamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir os fios sendo afagados pelas mãos pesadas de Mask, e corou quando roçou o joelho na pele desnuda da coxa do primo, lembrando-se da situação do mesmo. Fechou os olhos, tentando não imaginar nada, mas fora impossível não ver o CK da cueca preta começar a piscar da silhueta do rapaz em pensamentos.

* * *

Hannah já havia se acostumado com o short de lycra e camisa da Educação Física; para aquela faculdade que cursava, definitivamente era a roupa ideal. Jeans, blusas decotadas e rasteiras não combinavam com ela, e tão pouco eram tão confortáveis quanto seu "uniforme" eleito e tênis. Mas, o que ela não imaginava, era o fato da lycra marcar exatamente onde muitos queriam que marcassem.

Ela estava debruçada sobre o bebedouro, o rabo de cavalo alto pendendo para um dos lados, e uma das pernas ligeiramente dobrada. Quanto ao short? Completamente ajustado ao corpo musculoso e definido da menina.

"Hannah, o professor já chegou!"; alertou Seiya da porta da sala de aula. "E você, Shiryu? Não vai para seus filósofos, não?".

O rapaz de cabelos negros pareceu despertar e ergueu rapidamente os olhos do bebedouro. Sorriu, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e respondeu:

"Tenho mesmo que ir também".

"Valeu"; agradeceu a mexicana estendendo o polegar ao passar pelos dois garotos, e Seiya assentiu com a cabeça.

"Vocês se conhecem?"; o estudante de filosofia quis saber, acompanhando o trajeto de Hannah pela sala.

"Claro, oras. Somos da mesma classe. É a Hannah"; e o outro falou simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Por que?".

"Nada não"; Shiryu riu. Olhou de relance novamente para a garota, agora já jogada sobre sua carteira. Acenou para Seiya e por fim saiu, com aquele nome e aquela visão presa na mente.

"Cherie, que porra! Foi a última vez que te escuto"; reclamou Alyssa. "Nós estamos perdendo aula!".

"Perdendo não: matando"; corrigiu a inglesa. "Relaxa Aly, o que você estará perdendo de tão importante assim? Tá, o Manigold é um charmoso, mas que eu saiba a sua loucura é pelo Dégel"; e ela viu a outra revirar os olhos e botar a língua de fora. "Agora, olha lá: tem visão melhor a essa hora da manhã?"

As duas empoleiraram-se na arquibancada para observarem o treino de atletismo da equipe da Universidade. E, definitivamente, Cherie tinha razão: eram mais de vinte homens, com as regatas brancas já coladas e as pernas à mostra graças ao shorts; todos trotando na pista de corrida.

"Quem é o eleito?"; perguntou Alyssa, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Já me avisa para eu fazer a minha lista".

"Aquele"; e Cherie apontou com a cabeça. "O meio loiro, na frente do grupo".

Aioria era o capitão do time de atletismo de Athenas, e tinha todos os atributos necessários para o cargo: força, agilidade e rapidez. O corpo longilíneo parecia ter sido esculpido em músculos definidos, embora não fosse exagerado demais; e as pernas... Ai, meu Deus, e que pernas eram aquelas!

"Acho que estou apaixonada"; suspirou a estudante de moda. "Aly! Ele está indo beber água! CORRE AMIGA!"

E a outra loira mal teve tempo de processar as palavras: quando deu por si, estava saltando os longos lances da arquibancada em direção à quadra, o braço completamente estendido e puxado pela amiga que corria freneticamente.

"CHERIE! EU VOU TROPEÇAR E MORRER!"

"Não vai mesmo! Porque senão e não chego a tempo de olhar aquela bunda debruçada no bebedouro!".

E quando os lances haviam terminado, alguns metros ainda separavam as duas do bebedouro. E a inglesa continuou a puxar a amiga como se aquilo fosse questão de vida ou morte. E, para ela, certamente era.

"EU... MATAR... VOCÊ!"; retrucou Alyssa, apoiando as mãos no joelho enquanto via a outra arrumar os cabelos como se fôlego não fosse problema. "Quem precisa de água sou eu!".

"Ah! Para de reclam..."; e ela interrompeu-se ao sentir suas mãos, que estavam voltadas para as costas, esbarrarem em algo... redondo demais. "Desculpe!"; falou ela, abrindo um sorriso ao ver Aioria levantar-se do bebedouro.

"Sem problemas"; ele respondeu, as bochechas ligeiramente coradas. E foi impossível não se perguntar se era devido à corrida ou ao esbarrão indevido. "Vocês... Não são da equipe feminina, ou estou enganado?".

"Não, Aioria. Elas não são"; e Saga apareceu logo atrás, os olhos azuis brilhando. "Oi, Aly".

Ambas se entreolharam, e Alyssa decidiu que um combo aceno+sorriso-amarelo era o suficiente para aquela situação.

"Ai-eu-devo-ter-deixado-cair-perto-do-bebedouro-das-arquibancadas"; Anna imitou Cherie, esganiçando a voz e revirando os olhos. "Anna-você-pegaria-para-mim-por-favor?"; e terminou a imitação bufando. "Eu deveria matar a mim por vir até aqui que nem uma babaca"; e recriminou-se.

Se a amiga não estivesse tão ferrada e tão pouco faltado ao primeiro tempo de Literatura, Anna se recusaria a ir procurar pela carteira dela. Mas, infelizmente, Manigold não era somente psicopata sobre a sua matéria: a forma como ele a regia, e como castigava um aluno por perdê-la, também tinha um _quê_ de sociopatia.

"Avisa a sua amiga, Anna"; e uma voz acabou assustando-a. "Que a carteira dela está com o Aioria".

"Obrigada"; e ela respondeu simplesmente, tentando evitar transparecer o susto pregado.

"Só isso?"; perguntou Saga. A roupa de atletismo havia acabado de ter sido trocada por jeans e uma polo verde escura; os longos cabelos azuis ainda pareciam úmidos do banho.

"E você queria mais o que?"; desafiou a astrônoma.

"Talvez você".

Dessa vez ela deixou a boca escancarar-se. Havia escutado direito ou delirado ali mesmo, perante a imagem impecável do rapaz?

"Você é mais difícil do que imaginei"; falou ele, os passos sem pressa em direção à Anna. "Te adicionei no Facebook, falei com você pelo chat, te cantei naquela aula... Qualquer outra já teria se jogado em meus braços".

_Ah, tá._ _Gato, segura a emoção!_

"Não sei do que você está falando"; mentiu, empinando o nariz ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava para trás, encontrando somente a parede.

"Então deixa eu te mostrar"; ele mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, enquanto estendia a mão direita para delinear os fios ondulados da menina.

"Sai para lá, Saga!"; reclamou ela, fazendo força para se afastar.

"Cala a boca"; ele respondeu, puxando-a pela cintura enquanto certificava-se que a cabeça dela estava apoiada pela outra mão.

E Anna não lutou mais, cedendo as mãos que antes se debatiam sobre o peito largo enquanto o corpo inteiro parecia tremer sobre os toques e beijos lânguidos de Saga. Primeiro foram seus pequenos lábios roubados, depois a pele do pescoço queimada em mordidelas e, antes de voltar a atenção novamente à boca da garota, fora a clavícula que recebera investidas deliciosamente programadas. Anna acabou por deixar escapar um ruído um tanto mais alto que um suspiro, parecendo animar ainda mais os ânimos do rapaz. E foram mais dois, mais três e mais quantos beijos esfomeadamente maravilhosos que recebeu, sem pressa nenhuma. Quando deu por si, já estava em pleno torpor.

"A gente não se fala há bastante tempo, não é?"; Seiya começou, encostando-se sorrateiramente no grande pilar de mármore, as mãos por trás da cabeça. "Eu... senti saudades".

Sara deixou um sorriso tímido desenhar os lábios e as benditas covinhas aparecerem no rosto, enquanto erguia os olhos para o rapaz. Sabia que as bochechas estavam corando rapidamente, enquanto um conhecido calor começava a tomar conta de si. Se perguntou se ela também sentira falta dele, e, embora Hyoga e Aldebaran fossem também seus alvos, constatou que sim: havia sentido saudades daquele sorriso de moleque e jeito desastrado de Seiya.

"Eu também"; admitiu, arrancando um brilhar de olhos e um sorriso de orelha a orelha do jovem. Estranhamente sentia-se mais solta perto dele, mais a vontade, e uma pequena pergunta começou a se formar em seu interior: ela sentira falta sim, mas qual seria a relação de ambos?

Não teve exatamente um tempo para refletir sobre aquela questão: as duas simples palavras foram captadas como uma permissão ao rapaz, que no momento seguinte já estava com Sara entre os braços. Beijou as bochechas em formato de coração e timidamente depositou um selinho sobre os pequenos dedos da garota. Ele realmente era um fofo, e aquilo conquistara Sara desde o primeiro dia.

Por sua vez, ela dedilhou as madeixas castanhas endireitando-as por detrás da orelha dele, enquanto apoiava-se nas pontas dos pés para alcançar-lhe os lábios. E uma coisa que combinava perfeitamente com aquele jeito de trata-la, era a forma que ele tinha de beijar-lhe. Não era nada afobado, com uma delicadeza e uma calma que não combinavam de jeito nenhum com a personalidade agitada de Seiya, mas naquele simples gesto, parecia completar o rapaz. O único detalhe foi ela dar-se conta que linkou este pensamento com a dúvida de como seria estar entre os braços de Aldebaran, e o quanto seria diferente com este último.

O que não reparou, e também não poderia graças aos olhos fechados e apertados contra a face de Seiya, foi quando ele abriu os orbes castanhos e acabou seguindo furtivamente o trajeto da primogênita dos Kido pelo corredor.

Aquela já havia sido a segunda turma de Manigold naquele dia, embora preferisse esta última à primeira: adorava a matéria relacionada à criminalidade, onde podia aprofundar a literatura baseando-se em fatos históricos – e sangrentos – da vida. Certo: na eletiva tinha mais liberdade, mas dar aula para alunos de outros cursos era diferente daqueles das áreas de Humanas.

_Ô preconceito! Xô, xô!_

"E ficou tudo bem?"; perguntou Lillian a Manu, durante a aula.

"Aham, eu me desculpei com a Mel"; respondeu a brasileira, sorrindo. "Choramos, desabafamos e, por fim, nos entendemos. Ela viu que realmente foi sem querer".

"Ela sempre soube"; respondeu a outra, enrolando uma das mechas lilases no indicador. "Mas, é aquilo: homem sempre dá dor de cabeça"; e ambas concordaram com um aceno.

"Vou tratar de saber dos interesses de to-das"; especificou bem, separando as sílabas. "Não quero mais ter problemas do gênero! Aliás, Lilly, do Manigold, sabe de alguém que...?".

"O psicopata?"; e falou baixinho, apontando para o professor que discursava algo sobre cabeças mutiladas sobre estacas de ferro na Idade Média – e o quanto aquilo era lindo. "Só sei que a Alicia pegou ele, mas ela pouco se importa. Sabe como é: o negócio dela é café e a bendita da engenharia".

"Tem certeza?"; Manu insistiu. "Porque a cada aula que passa... Ai, quando ele chega de mansinho..."; e mordeu o canto dos próprios lábios. "Eu me derreto toda, toda!".

"Você é maluca. Ou deve gostar de sadomasoquismo. Essa onda de Cinquenta Tons de Cinza deve ter pegado em você, porque para ficar com esse aí deve ter que gostar de levar muita porrada!".

"Credo Lilly!"; e Manu fez uma careta. "Mas eu juro que não me importaria de jeito nenhum de levar um puxão de cabelo, um ou outro tapinha..."; e tentou abafar a gargalhada. "Parei! Já tô ficando com calor só de pensar!".

"Então você é doida mesmo"; constatou ela. "Digamos que, pelo menos no momento, estou interessada em pessoas mais tranquilas e mais _inn_".

"Você tá louca por aquele franguinho do Alone, né não amiga?".

"Não é franguinho nada!"; e Lilly o defendeu, fazendo bico. "Ele é educado, culto, inteligente, um gato e ainda por cima... artista!".

"Ai, é uma rosa esse menino!".

"Antes uma rosa do que um maluco assassino"; e cruzou os braços, já caindo na brincadeira da amiga.

"Não se esqueça Lilly, que até as mais delicadas rosas têm espinhos"; Manu lembrou, encostando uma mão no braço da menina, mostrando trégua da brincadeira.

"Ah"; e Lillian retribuiu, piscando um olho. "Mas um arranhãozinho nunca é demais".

"Aegla?"; começou Liana. "Eu... posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

A neo-hippie abriu o seu mais simpático sorriso e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ambas estavam sentadas no hall do andar.

"Como vocês fazem?"; e ela viu que a outra não havia compreendido. "Assim, você sabe... Como vocês... ficam com os...?".

"Ué"; respondeu. "Simplesmente pegamos"; e, ao reparar na expressão da nissei, constatou que não era a resposta esperada. "Você está tendo alguma dificuldade, Lia? Quer ficar com alguém e não consegue?".

"Mais ou menos..."; admitiu, abaixando o olhar. "Eu... eu não entendo muito dessas coisas. Às vezes eu penso que...".

"Esse é o problema"; cortou Aegla. "Não é para pensar. É para agir. Por que os animais têm tantos filhotes? Porque eles não pensam sobre isso! Simplesmente vão lá e... pimba!"; disse, socando uma mão na outra, e como se o _pimba_ fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Liana arqueou as sobrancelhas em susto e corou ao raciocinar com a expressão. Imagine só, pensar em si em um... pimba com Milo? Ou Asmita? O negócio já estava começando a ferver na sua imaginação.

"Eu quero dizer"; a biomédica continuou. "Que se você quer alguém, tem que seguir seus instintos. Seja amor ou atração, é um sentimento tão libertador que você tem que se deixar guiar. Senão... é como cortar as asas de um passarinho, sabe? Afinal, ninguém é de ninguém mesmo, e acredito que a exploração é o melhor método de encontrar a aura que completará a sua".

_Ninguém é de ninguém, eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo é meu também! Então, daqui a pouco a gente arranja um bacanal!_

"Mas, e se nos magoarmos?".

"E se não? Cinquenta por cento de chances para cada lado, Lia"; e Aegla cutucou-a com o cotovelo. "Claro, existe gente babaca. Aí eu aconselho a nem se aproximar"; e os olhos sempre gentis cerraram-se quase que imperceptivelmente. "Pode achar que é amor, atração, tesão, vontade... chame como quiser! Mas não vá! Não, não, não!"; e no final ela estava quase rosnando. "Tipo o Afrodite. Aquele, Lia, é o diabo. Gente que nem ele, ignore".

"Mas a Karen e ele...".

"Pois é! A Karen precisa de uns conselhos, o mais rápido possível"; e torceu o nariz. Aegla pousou as mãos sobre a cabeça e contou dez felpudos carneirinhos. "Desculpe, Lia. Ele me estressa. Mas, quem é o desejado?".

"Ah, ninguém não..."; Liana mentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Acabou que não conseguia dissociar mais a palavra _pimba _de Milo ou Asmita. Pronto, lástima completa!

Genbu achava aquelas garotas completamente incompreensíveis. Não, não as catorze amigas: estas eram insanas, irresponsáveis, incômodas, e todos os "ins" possíveis para uma vida só. Ele se referia a Shaina e Marin.

A primeira o obrigara a beber água de um bebedouro nojento, acabara a beijando para se safar e fora nocauteado em público. A segunda tirou um irritante pelo de seu casaco, sorria para ele sempre que o via e acabara parando em uma cama de motel com ele. Uma era o inverso da outra. Mas, agora, ambas o encaravam de forma mais semelhante: Shaina continuava com seus olhos faiscantes de ódio, mas Marin já não sorria mais, transmitia um olhar triste e perdido.

E aquilo tudo era estranho demais. Talvez, o melhor fosse deixar para lá. E ele aprendeu que esquecer de pessoas quando se nota _outras_, era uma coisa até... simples.

Só sabia que o nome dela era June, que cursava História da Arte, era amiga de Cherie e absolutamente fascinante a ele. Genbu observou-a timidamente pela lateral de seu armário de corredor, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para fora da pequena porta de metal. Podia ver os longos fios louros soltos caindo sobre as costas estreitas e, se esforçasse um pouco mais as vistas por detrás do aro de seu óculo, podia jurar que enxergava os olhos azuis e brilhantes dela.

Sentiu-se meio bobo, parado ali, meio escondido, somente para olhar para ela. _Mais um pouco e julgaria-se psicopata! _Mas algo nela, e ele não sabia responder ao certo o quê, o atraía instantaneamente. Até que viu duas garotas juntarem-se a ela: uma de cabelos verdes, e uma outra ruiva.

Para sua sorte ou azar, Shaina e Marin também eram amigas de June. Mais rápido que conseguia, Genbu fechou a portinha em um baque e saiu praticamente correndo, com os livros agarrados sobre o peito.

Karen sentiu as bochechas corarem pela milésima vez naquele dia ao ter os lábios separados dos de Afrodite.

"Tchau"; ele dissera, acompanhado de uma piscadela, mas não antes de afagar-lhe as madeixas.

Ela acenou em resposta e acabou juntando as mãos sobre o peito ao vê-lo se afastar, um sorriso surgindo no rosto já vermelho. Nunca passara por sua cabeça que aquilo aconteceria com ela, no que dizia respeito ao garoto. Muito menos que de um facebook surgiria uma constante ficada com ele, que a cada diz tornava-se mais frequente.

Mas havia um detalhe, um _insignificante_ detalhe: a semelhança dele com Albáfica. E era impossível não se lembrar do outro cada vez que via um deles.

"Karen?"; ouviu chamar, uma voz suave e rouca. Como se tivesse materializado de seus pensamentos, o próprio professor de História da Arte surgiu atrás de si, imponente e belo. "Acho que devo a você um aviso".

Albáfica caminhou em passos lentos e pequenos, os livros aninhados entre um de seus braços. Por um momento, ela não soube se realmente aquilo era imaginação ou realidade.

"Senhorita Kitagawa"; ele continuou. "Desculpe-me a intromissão mas, como parente e conhecedor de meu sobrinho, peço para que tome cuidado".

Karen acabou deixando sua face contorcer-se em susto ao ouvir aquilo, parte pela descoberta do parentesco entre Albáfica e Afrodite, parte pelo aviso.

"O... quê?"; conseguiu balbuciar.

"O Afrodite é vaidoso, orgulhoso e sinto muito em informa-lhe, senhorita, mas muito pouco... leal. Sei que aparência dele o torna irresistível para muitas jovens como você, Kitagawa, e por isso eu ínsito: cuidado"; o olhar do professor transmitia um fundo de medo, mas visivelmente era a tristeza que se evidenciava ali. Conhecia o sobrinho bem demais e, desde que o mesmo entrara em Athenas, ocupara-se da missão de alertar a todas que se envolviam com o mesmo. Para ele, já bastava de corações destroçados como troféus de seu jovem parente.

Claudia e Alicia haviam optado para desfrutar o intervalo em uma das simpáticas mesinhas do Café da faculdade. Como o de costume, Alicia já estava em seu segundo duplo-extra-cafeinado com chantilly, enquanto a outra optara por um Mocaccino Especial.

"Lici, me ajuda!"; reclamou Claudia. "Como você se desapega tão facilmente dos caras? Eu nem peguei o Julian e não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça!".

"Ô mulher! Apaga esse fogo na bichinha de baixo, ele tem namorada. Já não basta a Aly ter feito a merda, você quer terminar de cagar a Saori de vez?"; resmungou.

"Que se dane a Kido"; a garota de mechas coloridas praguejou baixinho. "Aiiii, eu quero ele!".

Alicia balançou a cabeça negativamente, apoiando-a por fim em uma das mãos. Todo mundo ali estava ficando sem noção?

"Eu tenho que me preocupar com o maldito Projeto de Gerenciamento para Plataformas de Petróleo, Claudia! O Regulus, aquele maluco, resolveu inscrever a mim e a ele na Maratona Nacional de Engenharia. E aí você quer que eu pense, reflita e te responda sobre a sua tara pelo Julian?".

"Isso mesmo"; respondeu, sincera.

"Meu caramba! Cadê Aegla com suas ervas de calmaria?"; foi a vez de Alicia praguejar. "Eu tomo café amiga, estou a 500 volts no momento e você quer que eu opine sobre... chifres na cabeça da Kido?"; a amiga balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo, e ela simplesmente suspirou em resposta.

"Alicia, sério"; Claudia pediu fazendo biquinho. "Eu não entendo dessas coisas, a única coisa que sei é babar pelos homens! O Kamus e o Shaka foram, sei lá, obra divina na minha vida. Eu necessito de ajuda, senão vou morrer! Ou, pior, tomo um porre e não respondo mais pelos meus atos".

"Ok, ok. Você quer esquecer ele? Só tem um jeito: matando quem te mata. A sua vontade, oras"; sorveu um longo gole de seu café. "Provavelmente você está criando tantas expectativas, que se decepcionará. Pega o maldito e se livra logo, mas se a Saori descobrir, nem quero ver o que acontecerá a você e a Aly".

"Não entendi"; refletiu Claudia. "Eu peço para você me ajudar a me livrar de pensar nele... e aí a senhorita me manda PEGAR ele? Que porra é essa?!"

"Exato"; e Alicia olhou o celular bipando sobre mesa. "Maldito seja esse prodígio filho de uma mãe!"; revirou os olhos, pegando o aparelho e o café, levantando-se bruscamente ao final. "Olha, ele é um gato, é inteligente e eu morria de vontade de pegar esse infeliz aqui, ó!"; e apontou para o Motorola que exibia uma mensagem de Regulus aberta. "Sabe o que me fez desencanar? Conhecer ele! Acredite, amiga, é tiro e queda!"; e saiu resmungando rumo a sala do professor.

* * *

"Então, amados professores"; Hakurei ergueu as pernas sobre a cadeira disponível. "Temos uma roubada para vocês".

A sala de professores estava abarrotada àquela hora, ainda que fosse o horário habitual de saída; mas, faltar à primeira convocação do ano era assinar atestado de morte com o vice-reitor – uma das poucas em que comparecia. E, justamente por isso, aquela sala não tinha espaço nem para uma mosca fuxicar.

"O que o meu irmão está querendo dizer"; corrigiu Sage, reprovando-o com o olhar. "É que teremos um Congresso Científico na Universidade Aristotélica, e Salonica abrigará certamente grande parte das universidades gregas. Athenas não pode ficar de fora".

"Entende-se: intimação para visitar os putos e detonar a cara deles!"; exaltou-se Hakurei.

A Universidade Aristóteles de Salonica, ou Aristotélica para encurtar, era a maior da Grécia, com um Campus de aproximadamente 429 hectares próximo ao centro de Salonica. E a rixa entre Athenas e Aristotélica era mais antiga do que eles podiam lembrar.

"Vamos todos?"; perguntou Shion, olhando a sua volta.

"Claro que não, anta!"; O vice-reitor revirou os olhos. "São só dois dias de Congresso. Não precisamos dessa parafernália toda. Vamos escolher somente alguns, até porque duvido que os alunos estejam dispostos a irem a algo tão _cult_".

"Quem vai?"; perguntou Hilda.

"Você com certeza, _milady_"; e ela simplesmente ignorou o tom de voz de Hakurei. "O Shion também, porque foi intrometido. E Regulos. É, é, você mesmo: é novo, talvez assim anime as cocotas da faculdade a te seguirem até Salonica!".

"Sisyphos também irá"; e o reitor novamente se fez presente. "É diretor acadêmico, tem que comparecer. Dégel, você também. Precisamos de alguém no controle. Dohko, é claro, e... Deuteros? É pode ser. Acho que é o suficiente"; e o gêmeo escolhido fez sinal de vitória, enquanto Aspros contorcia-se em caretas.

"E eu?"; perguntou Kardia, quase se levantando da cadeira.

"Você, o quê, diabo?"; rosnou Hakurei. "Você acha que vamos mandar um tarado-maníaco-sexual para um Campus com centenas de universitárias de Athenas, Salonica, Macedônia... da Grécia inteira?! Nem a pau, Juvenal! Não estou afim de processos por estupro!".

"Calúnia!"; gritou Kardia, em defesa; fez um muxoxo e jogou-se novamente em sua cadeira, cruzando os braços.

"Então, estamos decididos?"; Sage anotava os nomes.

"Na verdade, falta um"; e Hakurei girou-se em sua cadeira, ainda com as pernas apoiadas na outra. "Eu irei também. Está na hora daquele reitor filho de uma porca mãe aprender qual é a melhor faculdade da Grécia"; e um sorriso surgiu de orelha a orelha, sadicamente.

"Ah"; lembrou o reitor. "Avisem que terá confraternização na noite de sexta. Vai ver isso empolga os ânimos jovens".

**Continua...**

**Nota: **Jesus, que demora a minha! De um feriado, pulei para o outro! HAHAHAHA Me desculpem, mas as duas últimas semanas foram corridas com o final do período. Para os que enfrentaram greve: ESTAMOS JUNTOS NO VERÃO 2013 NAS FACULDADES PÚBLICAS DESSE QUENTE BRASIL! Amém. Para os que nãos, eu os invejo! T.T

Agora, suas taradas, quedê a vergonha? Todo mundo tarada em cima do Mask e o Aldebaran! Até o Julian mudou opiniões, heim? E o Saga agora? Penso que pareceu meio forçado, mas juro que imaginei ele agindo exatamente assim com a Anna. Ela é séria e interpreto ele meio... dividido. E, sinceridade minha: se ele me mandasse calar a boca eu até costurava a pobre! Hahahaha

A ideia da viagem foi da Jules, e eu agradeço imensamente! Eu havia planejado uma viagem mesmo, mas maior: de alguns dias. Mas essa curtinha tem cara mesmo de início de período, e será uma pontinha das loucuras que nossa amada turma é capaz de fazer! VAMOS ALOPRAR, GENTE!

Já foi Karen e Anna da turma das quietinhas, Liana tá só na imaginação fértil? Mas até quando? E o Albáfica fofo? Karen não demorará nada para entrar no esquema da aposta de pegar os professores gatos!

Meus lindos, vou ficando por aqui. Desejo um bom finalzinho de Halloween para vocês e um ótimo feriado! Esse eu não passarei estudando! o/ Beijos, Teella.


End file.
